


Business and Pleasure

by GeoffrytheButtler



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst, Evil Steve Rogers, Evil Thor, F/M, Major Illness, Miscarriage, Multiple Crossovers, Murder-Suicide, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 67,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffrytheButtler/pseuds/GeoffrytheButtler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh he owed you one? So that's how you got your pay back? You sleep with him?" Steve roared, throwing her down onto the floor, where she landed with a loud thud. "Have you forgotten already Toni? You don't sleep around for free! You and I both know that you couldn't pay for this apartment without Thor's help! And this is how you repay him?"</p><p> "Steve stop you don't-" Toni began, holding back tears against the onslaught.</p><p> "You're sleeping with Loki for Christ sakes! This isn't some game Stark! He's the enemy, and unless you start getting something we can use out of this," Steve reached down, gripping her throat tight with one hand. "You better drop him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all,
> 
> So as you can see by the summary of the story, this isn't some happy go-lucky AU. This stuff gets deep, and characters have been changed in order to fit them to their roles. Don't like it? Get out.
> 
> All the rest of you, enjoy.

Toni wiped the sweat from her forehead as she sashayed over to the bar, her lips dry and her body thirsty for something nice and cool. She ordered herself a "Sex on The Beach", slipping the waiter a ten. He was quick to comply, and the woman couldn't ignore the way his eyes raked their way over her body, barely covered by the outfit she wore.

She returned the look with a sultry smile and the batting of her long eyelashes, turning herself so that her breasts were now exposed further to the bartender, who smirked as he served her her drink. She took it, downing it all in one go. "Stark! You're back on; get your ass up there!" Her manager shouted, the brute pulling her by the arm and shoving her back towards the stage. The woman glared, but did as told, returning to the stage that she shared with many other women, all of who held dollar bills, and some much bigger in their thongs and bras.

Toni placed her hands on the pole as the music started up slowly, and then began to quicken, and the men watched hungrily as she danced, offering up their money for a little extra. And Toni was happy to give it to them. A young woman, beautiful, talented, she always kept them coming back for more.

Each one just another notch in her bedpost, another night of work that kept the boss man happy. And it was all she could do to keep him that way. The woman continued her dance, the rhythm of the music flowing through her and making the men below her howl, cat calling her from where they sat. She almost missed the flash of movement near the entrance. Almost. But she couldn't help but feel that the atmosphere changed when that new group walked in.

But it was something she would have to worry about later, she had men to entertain.

~*~                                                    

       Loki walked into the well renowned bar, eying his surroundings with a keen eye. It was a well kept place- clean glasses, pretty dancers- but he still considered it a trashy environment. He wouldn't even spit in anyone's direction. Clothed in a suit and wearing a fedora, also wielding a silver cane, Loki held a tone of sophistication, as well as danger. His eyes were cold, merciless, as he made his way down the crowded floor.

       "This place is beneath me, but I suppose it will do." He stated out loud. He was not alone: next to his was a very lovely, beautiful woman. She had long hair, pale, flawless skin and she wore an outfit that showed off her delicious curves. She looked like a fatal femme, and she held a look that was as cold as the man. "The meeting will be held here, and as my acquaintance you will be presented as a delightful threat. Don't be fooled by the dancers or the men here, they are just as wretched as the maggots of this earth."

       Loki handed the girl a few singles. "See if you can talk to any of them. This is how you pay them, use it wisely. You're just as gorgeous as them, so avoid the men. Now, go and have a good time Hela." The girl, Hela, merely nodded as Loki walked off. He smiled and waved at some of the dancers before he made his way to a darker corner, keeping his gaze away from the undesirable.

       Hela shook her head as she made her way to the front of the crowd, avoiding the stares of everyone and keeping her gaze solely on the dancers. She really didn't know why she was here, but alas, she would not argue. She would never question or argue against Loki, she owed him so much. For many reasons. So, she talked to dancers, paid them for their information and kept her gaze among them. She noticed a particular dancer whose gaze kept wandering towards her. At first she thought she had been recognized (and almost aborted the mission) but she came to the conclusion that the other dancer wasn't a threat. She met the other dancer's eyes, acknowledging her, as she kept a sharp eye out for any strange activity.

       Toni looked at the girl with interest. Plenty of women came into the club, usually staying towards the back and getting a private dance, but this little girl, or presumably little, she was something else. She was simply stunning, and Toni made a mental note to make sure her boss kept his paws off her. He wasn't one to take no for an answer. She turned her attention away from the girl to instead one of the customers, a man who was with a group of his friends, probably a bachelor party.

       Always the favorites. She lowered herself closer to one of the men, whose friends hooted and cheered in approval. She entertained them well enough, and she heard the song end, deciding to take the man into one of the private rooms for a lap dance. He didn't seem too opposed. As Toni walked away, she looked back over her shoulder at the girl once more, before closing the curtain.

       Hela called over a girl, asked her a few questions before she paid the girl do her services. She may have gotten weird looks for what she was doing, but her main priority was gathering information. Everything else could wait. She needed to do her job. She watched as the girl who had been looking at her before went to entertain her male guests. The girl was very pretty, Hela noticed, and she could be making a lot more money with her good looks and talent, so why was she working there?

    Well, the men were quite happy to see her and have her company, which was no surprise. Men loved being entertained by pretty women, and they were stupid enough to get cocky and waste their money on them. It was good for the ladies though, it gave them a living. When the girl went to the back room with a guy she kept watching her before she left. She seemed experienced, so Hela didn't have to worry about calling Loki over to break up anything.

       However, a man seemed to be cocky and took notice of Hela, approaching her. Hela wasn't a young girl, but she was definitely younger than most of the people here. It didn't help that the outfit that she wore was very provocative an alluring. "Hey babe," he drawled as he got closer to her, placing a hand on Hela's shoulder. She froze, disgusted. "How much?"  His hand traveled more towards her chest. Reacting on instinct Hela grabbed his hand, crushing it in his grip. She huffed as he yelped before she looked at him with a cold stare.

       "Please, you couldn't afford me." She said nonchalantly as she released his hand. "Now, leave me alone you filthy, drunk peasant and find another woman for entertainment!" The man went away, and not caring if anyone saw that or not she continued to gather more information.

       Toni did her job with the man, and he left with an empty wallet. She strutted back out of the room, a few moments after Hela's little skirmish with the man. Toni saw the girl speaking with the other dancers, and she found herself growing curious. She walked over to the girl, looking down at her from her six inch stilettos with a questioning look. "You here for a dance kid?" She asked, believing the answer would be a no. Maybe the girl was lost, asking for directions while daddy dearest had himself a good time.

        Hela looked up to the woman, tilting her head as she examined her. "I know that I am young but I'm hardly a child." She said before she added, “I’m not interested in that type of service. However if you wish to be of service then I would like to ask you some questions in regards to a certain gang that lingers around. No, I am not a cop and yes, I will pay you for your service to me. Well, can you spare me a few moments of your time, Ma'am?"

       Toni smirked as she listened to the girl speak. She had a quick mouth that was sure enough. "Alright, but come with me. It'll be easier to talk." Toni waved her hand for the girl to follow, leading her to the woman's dressing room.

       It smelled of sex and booze, but Toni found comfort in that. It was a dimly lit place with clothes everywhere, mostly thongs and bras that looked like they needed to be washed. Toni motioned towards her bureau, which had a chair where Hela could sit if she pleased. "Go ahead and ask, you got five minutes." Toni said as she pulled a silver ensemble out of the closet. Hela nodded politely as she took a seat, crossing her legs elegantly.

"Very well. Now, since you seem like a popular dancer here I imagine that you've heard of the Angel Hammers. How frequent to they come here? Have you ever provided your service to any member of the gang, particularly a man named Thor? Also, have any of the gang members mentioned a man called Loki and any plans on attacking him or a gang known as the the Jotuns?"

       Toni recognized the name immediately. "Thor’s a regular here, he tends to stick to a dancer named Jane, but when he's in the mood for a real woman he comes to me." That was a lie, but this girl didn't need to know that. Thor was actually Toni's boss, the head honcho, the one who put bread on the table and kept a roof over her head. He's the one who got her her job in the first place, and she owed him her life.

        The next question she had to think a little harder about.  "The name's come up once or twice, but I can't exactly remember when or why. They usually have meetings in the back room, and I'm not often invited to those." She said, putting on some more red lipstick and mascara. "Like I said though, Thor’s a regular, and for a little extra, I'd be willing to try and get some information out of him, if it's that important to you." Toni had a way of getting information out of people, especially when it came to the bedroom.

       Hela listened to Toni's words carefully, absorbing the information into her head. So, the slime ball Thor was a regular here? Loki would be thrilled to learn of that. "Hn, no, that will be all." She said as she stood up, flipping her hair back gracefully. "Your cooperation has been very helpful." She paid Toni $50 in singles, practically shoving them in her hands carelessly. "Take this as payment," She said as she noticed Toni's attire. "Well then, I suppose I should wish you good luck as you earn your keep for giving the men what they want."

        Toni looked at the money in her hand incredulously. She glanced at the girl, wondering where the hell she had gotten the money. "Hold on, now you answer me something. Why do you want to know all this? Loki have some sort of beef with Thor?" If Thor got whacked, she was fucked, in more ways than one.

       "Some beef with Thor?" Hela repeated as she looked at the girl. The business between the two mobsters was highly confidential and something she shouldn't be discussing with. This dancer, no matter how cooperative she had been, really didn't have the right to know, but perhaps the younger girl could fill the dancer on a little information. After all, Thor seemed to be an important client.

    "Hn, I suppose you could say something like that. Blood bath. There's going to be a blood bath: the slime ball that you know as Thor has been causing some trouble for my boss, and he doesn't take kindly to people who get in his way. He's merciless and as of recently Thor has done something extremely vile and my boss has had enough of him. We've been tracking down the places he's been, making a schedule so we'll know when to strike." She explained as she placed her hands on her hips.

    "It won't harm your business here. Thor will be taken care of accordingly and in a way that won't cause a disturbance. You'll be free to dance all that you need. Now, if you'll excuse me." She said as she turned away and walked towards the door, opening it with her hand- smooth and well kept since Hela always made time to get a manicure- and stepped out of the dancer's room.        

       Toni couldn't hide her surprise as the girl spoke. She made it seem so simple, like it was just another annoying errand that they had to run before dinner. She felt a little sick as she watched the girl go, and part of her screamed for her to go warn Thor about the attack. But her boss came back in, ordering to get her ass on stage before he fired her, which was a hollow threat, but the woman complied all the same. She slipped the cash away and headed out to the floor.

       Hela took the information that she gathered and went to report it to Loki, who was nowhere to be found. She ended up finding him by the bar, having a simple martini. She approached him and filled him in on what the dancers told her.

       "Hmm, I thought so. This trashy establishment is just the kind of stuff that he loves. The ladies here aren't even clever and properly sultry. You would make this wasteland thrive." Loki stated as he finished his drink. "Alright, now that we have gathered all of that we should be able to track down Thor and take him down. That pesky man has interfered with my tactics one too many times." He said as he turned to face the other end of the bar. He swore under his breath. "Some goons from Thor’s gang are here. I'll handle them." He got up and went over to the men in the shadows, leading them out in the back.

       Used to being left alone, Hela merely sat where she was an ordered a drink. She was in the mood for something strong so she ordered a generic brand of vodka. The bartender didn't even ask for ID and when he handed her the drink he gave her a flirty wink. "Disgusting," Hela mumbled as soon as the bartender left and she started to drink straight from the bottle. It burned her throat and made her feel light headed, but she welcomed it.

       Hela must been looking extra good today because one of Thor's men seemed to have snuck away from Loki and sat next to her. "Hey babe, aren't you a little too young to be drinking?"

       "Aren't you a little too old to be flirting with me, you cockroach?" Hela hissed, drinking more. She would've easily taken care of this man, but there was a show starting so she couldn't afford to start uproar. So she turned to watch the show, ignoring how close the man was and how he was touching her a little too much.

        Toni knew how to work a room. She was going from each and every man, giving them all a little "extra attention", and getting paid handsomely in return. Her body lit up the room, and all the men around the stage focused solely on her. She opened her eyes to look over where Hela was sitting, and she noticed the girl looked stoic, a little too stoic as she sat next to a man three times her age, one of Thor’s men, who was beginning to get a little too handsy. Toni ground her teeth, trying to focus on her steps, but she ended up rolling her ankle and falling into the crowd. The men caught her, and some of the body guards ran over to pry her from their grasp. She played up the hurt little girl aspect, and said that she simply needed a drink, and then she'd be all set.

       The body guards allowed her to get up, and the woman walked over to the bar, near Hela and the man. She watched out of the corner of her eye as she ordered her drink, ready to pounce if the girl gave her the okay to. But something told her the girl was a little too prideful to do so.

The man had squeezed too close to Hela's thigh for her comfort, and she let out a pitiful squeak. "Come on babe," he drawled out, getting closer to the girl’s face- his breath was foul and smelled of alcohol. "Loosen up, have some fun. You're Loki's kid, right?" Hela froze at the mention of her boss' name. "Come back with me and I could give you a good 'ol time."

        Hela frowned as she grabbed the man's wrist, trailing his hand back so it was resting on her knee. She would have gladly snapped it, but there were too many people around and the bartender was serving the dancer's drink so she really couldn't afford to lose her cool. "You're too old for my taste. I'm trying to be polite but you're making it rather difficult, sir. I just want to enjoy my drink in peace." She gave the man a cold stare. "And I'm not Loki's kid. I'm his apprentice, second in command gale. I rank far higher than you. You're lucky I don't make you lick the dirt off my feet, peasant."

       "Aw, how cute." The man cooed, not taking Hela seriously. "But for his, apprentice, don't you think you're wearing a very sleazy outfit? I mistook you for a dancer, and I'd be willing to pay you as I would for any of those whores."

       "I'm going to tell you something I told a man not too long ago. You couldn't afford me. And my outfit isn't that bad at all. It's easy to move in and I'm able to hide my goodies in them. But, I'll admit, the dancers, who are not whores, and I aren't that different: they use sex to get money and I use sex as a weapon." Hela was quickly getting fed up with this man, and just wanted him to leave.

       "You're a hooker?" The man asked, trailing his hand back to Hela's thigh and up her leg.

       "No." Hela then grabbed onto the man's wrist in a bruising grip. "I may be young, but I'm a dominatrix, you piece of shit. Now leave me alone."

       Toni couldn't stand to watch this scene any longer. She ignored her drink and began walking towards the man and Hela, "tripping" and falling over him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body against his. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry sir," She said, looking up at the man with dreamy eyes as she pulled away just the slightest, but keeping her grip around his neck. She smiled gently, batting her eyes as she looked up at him.

       "Oh, please, let me make it up to you, I could give you a private dance, all your own, for a very, nice price." She leaned in, brushing her lips against his ear and pressing her upper leg gently against his crotch. "Probably better than anything this, child could give you." She breathed, licking the shell of his ear as she tried to get him to give in.

       Hela jumped when she saw the dancer trip over them, but the minute she saw the act the lady pulled she knew what was going on. On one hand, she was grateful that the man was now drooling over the other girl, but on the other hand she did not like being demeaned. "I'm not a child," she huffed as she drank more of the vodka.

       The minute he felt the other girl embrace him the man forgot all about Hela. "Hey, you're Toni: whoa, I've seen you on stage. You're like a Goddess, so fucking hot!" he said as he got closer to the dancer, pressing himself against her lewdly. "Well then, if you're offering than I think I have something that you'll very much enjoy," His hand trailed up Toni's arm and going very close to her chest.

       Hela felt physically ill. Yes, the dancer- Toni, was it? - was an exceptional one and it was her job to entertain men, but even she shouldn't be subjugated into dealing with a man like him. So, she did what she did best: smash a man's genitals. Making sure that Toni was out of her aim Hela raised her foot and collided it swiftly into the man's crotch. "Hey," she said once the man yelped in pain. She then used that silver tongue of hers and spoke. "I don't want to freak you out but I think I saw Loki around the corner, and if you don't want Daddy Dearest finding out about your drunk behind then I suggest that you take a hike. You smell worse than a camel's ass."

        "Hng, sorry babe, we'll hafta pick this up later," The man groaned as he released Toni reluctantly. "Don't worry, I'll be back." He licked his lips, winking at Toni as he made his way away from the girls.

        Once he was out of eyeshot Hela shook her head. "What a tool," she said before she looked over at Toni. "Well, I see you recovered from your trip. And that was an interesting show." she wasn't one for 'thank yous' or gratitude, but she was glad that Toni had intervened. "But that guy was no good. His money isn't worth the paper he uses to wipe his own ass. but, uhm, I saw what you did there and I appreciate it."

       "Hey, better that the scumbag went after me than you." Toni said, sitting next to Hela at the bar. "Besides, it's my job to entertain men like him, and it's your job to keep yourself safe. I know you can handle yourself, but maybe you better get yourself back to Loki." She ordered herself a shot, and downed it quickly.

    "I may have been able to help you once, but I don't think I could fake something like that again." She smiled gently at the girl, taking her in. Breathtaking and deadly, a perfect combination. She could see why anyone would want to have her around. "Where is this infamous Loki anyways?" Toni asked, looking around the bar for anyone she didn't see often. If this guy was as important as Hela said he was, she should be able to spot him from a mile away, right?

       "Yeah, and from what I've seen you're very good at your job. Attractive and clever, you would make a good dominatrix." Hela complimented as she drank more, starting to feel fuzzy. She wasn't drunk yet, but she was getting to the point when everything just seemed out of place. "You're very well known, Miss Toni. You know what the men want and you know how to give it to them as you make your living. I applaud you for that," Hela praised before she looked down at the table.

       "Hmm, it's true. Normally Loki is dressed rather elegantly and flamboyantly. Robes, gold, helmet, you name it. However, here he dressed more low key, no pun intended. But, uhm, he has a staff, and a fedora, and his hair is. Uhm, well, his hair is-"

       "-My hair is what?"

 


	2. Chapter 2

      Hela jumped as she heard a voice from above her. Turning around in her seat she saw that it was none other than Loki, looking down at Hela with a rather plain expression. "It's, uhm, well, very noticeable. One of a kind, around here."

       "Hn. Can't argue with that." He said before he noticed the drink. "Seriously, does no one check for ID here. Hela, you're young: little angels shouldn't be drinking."

       "Oh, I'm an angel: and yet you'll send me after clients and force them into submission with a whip and a pair of cuffs." Hela retaliated, raising an eyebrow.

       "Gagged and blindfolded. Who knew angels enjoyed bondage so much?" Loki said with a smirk before he noticed Toni. "Ahh, speaking of that, you're Toni, aren't you? I've heard much about you from the clients around here," He held his hand, concealed in a black glove, out to her. "Charmed to finally match the face with the description."

       Toni watched the exchange with amusement. It was, almost cute. The two seemed at ease with one another, while still keeping things professional. She looked Loki over in the meantime, and needless to say, he was not a man she wouldn't love to have in her bed. He was handsome, with well defined cheekbones and piercing green eyes. Fuck, he was hot.

        "I could say the same for you." Toni said, smiling as she reached out her manicured hand to shake with his. Loki smirked and the minute Toni had grabbed his hand he pulled it up to his lips, kissing her knuckles gently. The woman was more than glad for the dim lighting of the bar as a blush erupted over her face. She turned her attention back to the conversation at hand, winking in Hela' s direction. "Not that Hela here gave much to work with. And I'm glad to know that I'm talked about, good for business."

       "And I bet it is. The more well known you are, the more clients you will obtain. The more money you will earn." He said as he let go of Toni's hand, bowing politely.

        The woman giggled slightly, before looking back at the stage and sighing. "As lovely as this is, I have clients to attend to, and I'm sure you two have something to talk about."

       "But of course. Go off and earn your living. Have fun with your girls." Loki said, watching as the dancer walked away. Hela stayed quiet as the two talked but smiled at the mention of her name. However, that smile immediately vanished and she turned to look at Loki. "Did you take care of those men?"

       "Heh, well let's just say the police is going to need quite a bit of DNA testing in order to figure out who those poor bastards were. Thor isn't around here, but he's close. You have your weapons, yes?" Loki smiled as Hela nodded and patted her waist and motioned to her boots. "Good. Now, let's go somewhere more private and talk." Loki led Hela somewhere more secluded so they could discuss their attack plan.

       Toni watched the pair go, and smiled gently to herself. She finished her routine, and the rest of the night went smoothly. Her boss was quite happy with her cash flow, and she was able to get to leave early. She went back to her room, exhausted, but unable to sleep. Her head pounded, so she decided to take some ibuprofen before she left, and dressed in some, almost decent clothes. She didn't have a ride, so she knew she would have to walk home. A dangerous thing, but maybe she could get some horny old guy to give her a ride for a hand job or something.

        She exited the nightclub, the streetlights still on but some flickering. A cold wind picked up, and she hugged her jacket tighter to her as she lit up a cigarette, her head still pounding. She closed her eyes as she sat down outside the club, needing to take a moment. Tonight had been hectic, and it was a lot to take in for her.

        She was still trying to decide on what to do about Thor; but seeing Loki and hearing his and Hela's exchange, she knew they were a dangerous pair, and it was very possible she could be taken out for opening her big mouth. She took a drag on her cigarette, before crushing it on the sidewalk beside her.

        The woman finally stood, beginning the walk home. It wasn't far, a mile at most. And she had made the walk plenty of times before.

       Loki and Hela spend some time discussing their plans before they decided to head out. He guided the girl out through one of the back doors and they ventured off into the dark alley, keeping a sharp eye out for undesirables. "Keep close to me Hela," He said, tightening his grip on the cane. "You don't know when one of Thor’s goons will pop out." 

        Hela, being a master at detection, immediately frowned. "Too late."

        Soon enough a few shady men emerged from the alley, making their way towards the pair. One of them was a well dressed woman, Sif. She was gorgeous and held a similar aura to Hela: seductive and deadly. "My, my, it looks like we have a pair of sewer rats wandering the back here. You really should be exterminated."

       "Says Thor's personal whore." Loki said with a smirk as he held his cane up. "And with those words spoken, you have just declared war. Hela, attack!"

       "Hn. Several men versus only two of us? Aw, what are us pitiful fools supposed to do?" She pouted as she reached into her jumpsuit, pulling out a long, thick whip. It was her personal weapon of choice while Loki tended to maneuver around using his cane. "Now, we fight."

       Not much is needed to be said about the fight: punches were thrown, guns were shot (with silencers on), men were scarred and bruises were had. Loki and Hela managed to take most of the men down within the first few shots. Some of the men had gotten some good hits on Loki, whose suit was more ragged and had some blood stains. However, most of it was definitely not his blood. His fedora was lost and his hair was messy, it looked more like bed head. Blood also trickled down the corner of his mouth, which he left. He smirked as he threw his cane up, hitting a man in the back of his head, knocking him out.

    He stumbled back and looked out the entrance to the alley, noticing that Toni was walking past them. It was dangerous for a young lady to be walking home alone at this time of night, so he figured he should be a gentleman. "Hela, it looks like our dear friend Toni has finished pleasuring the men. Don't you think we should greet her?"

       Hela, who was using her attacks to not only inflict pain but also protect Loki, looked worse than him. Her jumpsuit was torn, exposing some of her pale skin and dirt was smeared on her porcelain face. She spat out some blood that had gathered in her mouth as she huffed. "Hn. Well go and walk here like a gentleman, Loki. I'll take care of these peasants. I'll catch up with you two." She said as she continued to attack the men with her whip. For one particular man Hela jumped in the air, catching the man's head in between her thighs and proceeded to crush him, blocking his access to air.  

       Loki smirked as he wiped the blood from his lips before he ran out of the alley. He then proceeded to walk over to Toni, making sure his presence was known and he didn't scare her. "Well, well, what are you doing here Miss Toni?" Loki said, his voice as smooth as silk. "Isn't it very dangerous for a young lady to walk alone at this time?"

       Toni looked to her side, and couldn't help but smile. In the dim lighting, it was difficult for her to see the bloodstains, and she chalked up his messy hair to being that of something wonderful. She laughed, looking forward once more as she continued to walk. "Please, I've made this walk plenty of times. Not always alone, but nothing that I can't handle myself." The woman said, looking up at Loki dreamily. Maybe she could get lucky and invite him in for a drink, or two.

        She noticed that Hela wasn't with him, and she looked at him curiously. "Where's your china doll? You lecture me about walking the streets alone, yet you leave such a beautiful girl like her be alone for any period of time? I'm shocked." Toni said, stopping at a crosswalk. Her body stiffened at the sight of a police car, and she kept her head down, holding her breath until the car passed. They were always looking for women like her, but many of them were not interested in her business deals.

       "Oh, yes. Because you're such a big girl, hmm?" Loki teased as he placed his hand on top of Toni's head, which no longer wore a glove. It was clean and he was wearing some very expensive rings. But besides that, the man had a weak spot with pretty girls. Not for perverted reasons; he always loved to tease them and help them out. He liked being in their company. Except for Sif. Sif could go fuck herself on a rock.

       "Oh, and Hela? Well, my lovely little doll is currently making some cracks in Thor’s own dolls. Really, that girl can be quite the handful, but she's tough. She always has been, and she is very reliable. She'll be joining us momentarily." He watched Toni's reaction to the cop car. Loki didn't have to worry about being caught, for he wasn't wearing his usual attire, much to his relief. He also didn't have to worry about Hela getting caught, that girl was a sneaky little bugger. "Oh? Are you afraid of cops? Funny, they're usually the ones with the best pay and they usually have their ways in the black market."

        "You never know with them." Was all Toni said, before continuing on. She was silent for a moment, before looking up at him. "If I may ask, to what do I owe the honor of being walked home by a man such as you?" She asked, biting her lip slightly, anxious to know the answer. She wouldn't tell him, but she would give him a freebie if he allowed it. Then again, if Hela was to be joining them, her chances would be slim.

       Loki looked over at Toni as she spoke. "Now, now, does a man need a reason to walk with a lovely lady?" He said seductively before he closed his eyes. "If you're afraid that I'm going to try and take advantage of you, don't be. I may be a brute and, as you've heard, a criminal, but I would never harm or degrade a lady. That's not what gentlemen do." He assured before he smirked. "But that doesn't mean I won't tease them and act inappropriate." He hooked an arm around Toni's waist, pulling her closer. "But you must admit, it's rather romantic, isn't it?"

       Toni rolled her eyes; those hadn't been the words she wanted to hear. She wasn't paying attention when put an arm around her waist, and a smile twitched at her lips. "Ah yes, a man and a woman on a moonlit stroll, it's just what I imagined as a little girl." She reminisced, taking her own hand and trailing it against Loki's back, making her way up to his hair and gently moving her fingers in his hair. She leaned into him, enjoying the feeling of his warmth.

       "Oh, is that so? Most of the little girls that I know all wanted to either own a unicorn or become an assassin. There was never an in-between." He said, chuckling at the thought before he felt Toni's hand make its way to his hair, one of his erogenous spots, a spot that never failed to make him feel better. He relaxed in the touch as he opened his eyes. "Oh, yes, here I am escorting you to your home and I don't even know where you live. To tell me if I make the wrong turn."

       "Mm, trust me, I will. It should only be a few more blocks." Toni murmured, twirling his hair in her fingers. To be honest, she had forgotten she was heading home, and had forgotten which street they were on. She noticed one of the street signs and smiled. She was right; they were about two blocks away from her home, and she couldn't wait to get there and get inside. "So, Loki, if I may call you that, are you in any rush to get home?" She purred, stepping in front of Loki's path and looking up at him with bedroom eyes.

       "You may call me whatever you want, dear: However, anything you say can and will be held against you, so say my name." Loki chuckled as he leaned more into her touch. He blinked when she stepped in front of him and he listened to her talk. He shook his head. "Nope, I'm in no rush at all. Why, is there a way I could be of any service to you tonight?" he drawled out lewdly as he recognized the look in Toni's eyes, a look he himself has mastered with years of practice.

    "I mean, you spend the days pleasing men, and you did save my little apprentice earlier: is there anyway that I could make it up to you?" He cupped his fingers around Toni's chin, pulling the woman closer so their lips were mere centimeters apart. "I've been told I'm very reliable and good with my hands, after all."

       Toni smiled softly as the man pulled her closer, and she giggled lightly. "Well, if you're so certain, why don't you prove it?" She pressed her lips against his, wrapping an arm around his back and pulling him closer, drinking in his taste of alcohol. She moved the hand that was at his back and trailed it down to his ass, gripping it lightly. God the things she would do to him were indescribable.

       Loki was surprised that Toni was the one to initiate the kiss, but then again she was a bold and sensational woman so it wasn't a complete shock. He smirked into the kiss as he pulled Toni even closer, deepening the kiss. He traced her soft, succulent lips with his tongue before he opened her mouth with his, massaging her tongue with his own. He trailed his hands from her waist and moved them so his palms were pressed against her lower back, daring to move even lower. This girl was definitely something else. An exquisite flower. A beautiful, exotic being unlike others. And definitely attractive, he had half a mind to press her up against the wall and-

       "-Would you like anything, Boss? Some money to buy some more drinks? Spare clothes? A puppy? Or even some condoms, lube and a big, black dildo, you horn dog?"

       Loki groaned as he reluctantly pulled away from the kiss. Honestly, he was fine kissing in the presence of another- actually, he was fine doing a lot of activities in the presence of another, but he had to stop. Still looking down at Toni, Loki spoke, "Ah, Hela. Impeccable timing as always. Did you do what Daddy told you to do?"

       "You're not my father." Hela mumbled as she combed her fingers through her hair, attempting to make herself more presentable. "But yes. I, erm, took out the trash. The whiny, filthy, bloody trash. But I see you've been busy. If you need any fun toys I have this," Hela cracked her whip, which was still out in the open, "As well as some others that you might like."

       "I'll keep that in mind," Loki teased before he shrugged. "Well then, it seems we have some company. I do hope you don't mind, Toni."

       Toni was a little more than disappointed when Hela decided to show up, and sighed before finally pulling away from the embrace that he held her in. "No, not at all." She lied, but smiled at Hela. There was no reason to start things with this girl, there was always another night.

        "Well, I think I can take it from here." The woman said, backing away from the pair. "You two must be dying to get home; after all, you've had a long night. Do stop by again. Bye, Loki." The woman winked at the man addressed, before heading towards home. It wasn't far, and she'd prefer to walk alone from this point on, so as to resist temptation.

       "Indeed, we will definitely be seeing each other again. Soon, hopefully. Good night, Toni." Loki said in a husky voice before he turned to Hela. "I think it's time we left, as well."

       "That woman wanted to bed you. If that was the case then I could have found my way home..." Hela looked down, suddenly feeling like she had interrupted something she shouldn't have.

       "Nonsense, you're a strong, independent girl but your brother would have my head if I let you walk alone." Loki said. The mere thought of Hela's brother in a rage state was enough to make the mobster quiver. "Plus, it has been a long night. We took out many men and we'll be sore for the next couple of days. When we head home I'll make some of that Red Velvet cake that you love so much. It'll be my thanks to you for your hard work." Loki hooked his arm around Hela's slim shoulders and pulled her close as they walked away. He has grown to adore Hela as one would love their child. Of course, it was a more bizarre relationship, since Hela was his second in command and, at times, used BDSM to get information out of people, but over all it was a very pleasant relationship. The walk home was calm and relaxing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a longer chapter, but there's some more characters added, and a little bow chika bow wow. Too bad I didn't write any of it.

 Toni walked into the club, hair and makeup already done up. A few men at the bar recognized her, some raising their drinks, others shouting crude things her way. She simply took it in stride, heading to the back room where she was to get changed for her first show. She waved to some of the girls on stage, who either nodded, or glared in her direction. Toni wasn't very well liked at the club, and she was aware of some of the girls ganging up to try and get her fired. But the little agreement she had with her boss would keep that from ever happening.

 The woman walked into her dressing room, changing quickly into a new ensemble that had been lain out for her, and she smiled as she read who it was from.

_Saw this, and knew I had to buy it for you. I hope it fits, but then again, I know how you like it a little tight. ;) -SR_

 She put on the outfit, and walked out onto the floor, spotting immediately a recognizable hair style. She smiled, walking up behind the man and placing her hands gently on his shoulders, before trailing down his front. "Well hello, come to watch the dancers, I see." She said, kissing the shell of his ear before she moved around the seat to his front, where she placed herself on his lap.

 Loki smirked as he heard a familiar voice from behind. "But of course. I'm always happy to watch a show, especially with such lovely ladies." he teased as he wrapped his arms around Toni, settling the girl on his lap more comfortable. He looked around: no one seemed to be paying them any attention, but the last thing he needed was to get yelled at by a customer or her boss, so he pulled out a twenty from his pocket.

 "Here, just so that we get to spend some time together," He winked, before he handed the money to Toni. He has seen enough dancers to know where they store their money, but he didn't know what Toni did with hers. "Well, it has been a few days since we've last seen each other. I do hope business has been well.”

 Toni sighed, tucking the money away in the side of her bra. "It's been okay, it's been dead the past few days, and of course, you haven't been here." She teased, trailing a hand down his arm. "But tell me, how've you been?"

 "Awww, I do hope my absence hadn't ruined your mood: a lovely girl must always smile." Loki smirked as he trailed his hands along Toni's back, his fingers grazing her ever so lightly. "I spent most of it in recovery. Being in the black market has its downfalls so I had to rely on Hela and her brothers for comfort. They're all nice and whatnot but I would have much rather had the company of a gorgeous woman," Loki said in a low voice as his fingers trailed along Toni's shoulders, pulling her closer so their bodies were pressed together intimately. "You must understand that, though."

 Toni hummed, before brushing her lips against Loki's. "Oh I do, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." She trailed her fingers up to Loki's hair, tangling her fingers in it. "You know, I could always bring you to the back for a private show." She offered, kissing the tip of his nose.

 "Oh, that does sound like an awfully tempting idea." Loki smirked as he leaned into her touch, enjoying the feeling of Toni's fingers in his hair. "Are you always this nice when we men behave?" He teased, pressing their foreheads together.

 "Only for the one's I really like." She muttered, and remained as she was. She wasn't used to such a gentleman, usually the guys would be groping at her and trying to get her bra off, but Loki was different. It excited her further, and she so badly wanted to pick up where they had left off last night. If she could only-

 "Ms. Stark." A voice called the woman's name, and she had to stop herself from pulling Loki's hair out in anger. She turned around to see Steve Rogers standing behind her, looking down at her, void of emotion.

 "I'm busy here, Capsicle, now go away." Toni said, returning her attention to Loki. But Steve wasn't about to be deterred. He leaned in close as he wrapped a hand over Toni's throat, pulling her away from Loki as he spoke to her, low enough so that the other man couldn't hear.

 "Your room. Twenty minutes. Do not keep me waiting." Steve growled, before kissing Toni's cheek and watching Loki carefully as he walked away.

 Toni kept her eyes locked on Loki the whole time, trying to keep a cool expression. "I apologize for that, he's  a client." She was lying, but she hoped he wouldn’t catch on.

 "Hn." Loki acknowledged as he watched the scene. The man looked familiar: perhaps he had seen him around during one of his patrols around the city. He maintained eye contact with the man before he walked away. "He seems quite aggressive, I must say. Well built, too. He also decided that now would be a good time to check on Hela. He glanced over to the bar and saw her talking to a man. Unaware he was about to go over and help her, but he stared at the man for a little longer and recognized him: that was Hela's brother. He couldn't remember his name, Hela had many brothers, but he was the taller, more mischievous one. And funny, he never failed to make Loki chuckle whenever he needed a pick me up. "But just a client? It looked like there was a little more than that, perhaps you should go and meet his acquaintance? He seemed a little jealous."

 "Hmph. I like to keep him waiting. Makes him angry, and I like getting him riled up." Toni giggled, before kissing Loki's cheek. "Don't stray too far, we have unfinished business to attend to." She muttered, removing herself from  Loki's lap, and deciding to get a drink  and maybe a lap dance before she had to go meet with Steve. She smiled at Hela, and glanced at the man who was with her. Another new guy, but Hela seemed okay, so she continued on her way.

 "Oh, don't worry: I'll be staying close by." Loki smirked as he got up, deciding that he should greet Hela's brother, and find out what his name was. He wasn't one to be concerned with names, but he did care for Hela so he could try and be a good boss. So he walked over to them and stood behind them. "Ah, Hela, I see you're not alone anymore. You're accompanied by your lovely brother."

 "Heh, well aren't you a piece of work? Instead of acting all high and mighty you can suck it up and admit that you have no clue who the fuck I am." The man said as he downed a drink. He had the same black hair and pale, flawless skin just like Hela, but his eyes were bright red that shined with life, mischief, a need to raise hell, as further  in a black leather jacket and ripped jeans."The name's Fenrir, and don't forget it."

 "Don't worry, I will." Loki said, smirking. "But I must say, I don't like that attitude of yours. You're too cocky, hold your tongue before a superior."

 "Awww, but so many people love my tongue and they say I do wonders with it!" Fenrir teased as he ordered another drink. "Is that any way to treat someone who has information on Thor and his motives?"

 Loki's smirk faded and was replaced with a look of shock, but before he could say anything, Fenrir put up a hand.

 "Heh, I know people. And I was gonna tell you, but Hela told me to leave you be."

 Hela had remained silent the whole time and was sipping her drink quietly.

 "She said you were spending some quality time with one of the dancers. Funny, since you possess a body incapable of love." Fenrir said as he turned to finally look at Loki, smirking. "But then again, this is more of a place for lust. Sex is a great weapon."

 "You'd know, wouldn't you: lower class whore." Loki's words were laced with venom, but he smiled as he crossed his arms. "Well, enough of the teasing: I think it's time you told me what you know, Fenrir."

 Twenty minutes came and went, and Toni finally went into her room to meet with Steve. He stood in the center of the room, not touching anything. "Don't worry, most of the stuff in here is clean." Toni said, smirking as the man turned around.

 "Well I'm looking at one thing that certainly isn't." Steve quipped, causing Toni's smile  falter a bit.

 "Are you here to insult me or fuck me Rogers?" The woman asked, getting fed up with the man already. She wanted to get back to Loki.

 "Neither. I'm here to ask you what the fuck you're doing flirting with Loki Laufeyson." Steve said, walking towards the girl and looming over her. Toni didn't even blink.

 "That's dancer/client information, and I don't need to tell you anything."

 Steve wasn't in the mood for games. He reached a hand around to her hair, winding her pony tail around his hand and tugging, forcing Toni's head back. She yelped in pain, but that quickly changed to a moan as she felt Steve's lips on her neck, and a hand in her panties. "Tell me."

 Toni whimpered, torn. Steve was Thor's right hand man, and she knew anything she said would be repeated right back to the man. The man growled against her skin, pressing her up against the wall and pressing harder on her sweet spot. She moaned again, before she finally found the strength to push Steve off of her, the blond glaring angrily at her.

 She kept her gaze to the ground, before looking back up at him. "He's just  a client. Boss wanted me to show him a good time, keep him coming back. It's business." She explained, lying through her teeth.

 Steve watched her carefully, before pulling out a hundred dollar bill, and pressing it into her palm. "And so is this." He muttered, before he kissed her, softly, much different than the way he had been before. Toni kissed back, tucking the money away as she began to remove  his clothes. Business was business.

 

"Hn. So Thor started working with Freyr and his own gang? Well, this has turned into quite the struggle." Loki said, taking a sip from his drink. He had given up and sat himself in between Hela and Fenrir, determined to learn more about Thor and his goons. "But why Freyr? I mean, he's not so much of a fighter- but then again he is one of the more well known faces in the black market? What was his specialty again?"

 "Drugs." Fenrir answered, downing down another drink. "You name a drug and he can smuggle it in for you. Meth. Marijuana. Opium. Anything. He's a pretty reliable fella but since he's been friendly with Thor I'd suggest that you be cautious. You don't know what could happen."

"Hn. I'll keep that in mind." Loki said, smirking as he took another sip from his drink. Freyr was an old acquaintance of his. He met him through his sister Freya: his incredibly hot, domineering and flexible sister. They've been on good terms and he doubted that Freyr would turn him in, but he'd be careful for the time being. "Thor just loves making new friends."

 "Can't blame him." Fenrir said nonchalantly before he remembered something. He looked at Loki with wide eyes. "Dude, speaking of cautious you might wanna stay away from this area for a bit. If it wasn't for the dancer you were with your ass would have been fried."

 "Hmm?" Loki looked at Fenrir, confused. "What do you mean?"

 "That buff, blond dude that approached you: yeah, that's Steve Rogers, Thor's right handed man." Fenrir explained as the bartender served him another drink. "He's a common client here and he always asks for that brunette you were with, so just watch out. Also, don't get too friendly with any of the dancers."

 "So, that was the infamous Steve." Loki said, taking another sip. "Hn, no worries: I'll be careful, and I won't get too friendly. It's all fun and games."

 Hela heard the last part and turned to look at Loki, biting her bottom lip. "Don't you like Toni?"

 "Awww, dear." Loki smiled as he patted Hela's head affectionately. "Of course I like her. I like all of the girls here who are willing to serve. Hela, soon you will understand that this whole act on affection and endearment is just a game. Sometimes you can't just handcuff someone to a bed and whip them to submission, it takes other means. It matters not what you have to do, just as long as you get the resources and necessities that you need. Business is business: No strings attached."

 "Although you gotta admit, that way is much hotter and much kinkier." Fenrir said with a smirk.

Toni redressed quickly after she finished up with Steve, keeping her back to him as she did. "I'm glad you're wearing the outfit I bought you." He said, staring at  her from where he lay.

 "I felt it'd be rude to reject such a nice gift." She wanted to get out of there, she felt dirty, and she didn't understand why.

 "Hey," Toni turned around, only to have her lips be kissed by Steve's. "Are you angry with me?" He wondered, looking at her with those blue eyes of his.

 She smiled tightly, shaking her head. "No, of course not. You've done nothing wrong. Don’t wait up for me." She shook off his hands which had rested themselves on her hips, and headed back out and onstage. Steve watched her go, before retrieving his coat, and leaving.

 "What are you even drinking?" Fenrir asked as he looked at Loki's drink, which was blue and didn't look all that vile.

 "It's called a Blue Hawaiian, hence the color." Loki said as he took a sip from it. "Hn. It tastes like a pina colada."

 "Giiiiiiirly!" Fenrir said, but took the drink from Loki's hand, taking a sip of it himself. Loki's eyes narrowed and he was about to socld him when Hela's voice interrupted their quarrel.

 "Oh. Toni's going on stage." Loki blinked as he turned to look, and indeed, Toni was now on stage: wearing a very alluring outfit. It must be for the show; it looked gorgeous on her.

 "Hmm, well she is. Steve doesn't seem to be around here, they must have finished their business."

 "So, that's Toni." Fenrir said as he took another sip from Loki's drink, his eyes falling onto the dancer. "She's pretty, I can see why the Blondies like her. Aren't you gonna go up in front and get a first class view?"

 "Hmm, I'll watch from back here. I'll let the more desperate men receive what Toni has to offer." Loki said with a chuckle as he watched the girl dance. Hela blinked as she went back to her drink, gossiping to her brother about the latest events.

 Toni breathed deeply as the music began to play, a loud, pulsating sound that was louder than her thoughts. She grabbed onto the pole and began to move both near it and on it, keeping her eyes closed. She opened them only to reach down and pluck the money from the men's hands, not giving them too much attention. Better that they begged.

 She lowered herself down onto the stage, playing with the strings of her top and eyeing up the men below, who begged to see more. She smirked, undoing her top slightly, but keeping her hands against her front, before removing the clothing completely, much to the enjoyment of the men, who tossed money at her as the song ended. She returned her top onto her body, gracefully picking up the cash and tucking it into the strings of her thong. She walked off stage, and grabbed one man by the tie as she dragged him into the back room for a lap dance.

 Loki smiled as he watched Toni dance. Yes, this woman knew just what to do to get the men to throw their paychecks at her. Sensual movements, teasing glances, lewd advances, she knew just the right tactics to make all of the men lust for her. She even knew how to pick them, grabbing onto a man who just screamed "MONEY" and pulled him in the back. She knew how to play the game, and she played it good.

 "Y'know Fenrir, if you want her to give you a nice show I'll give you some money. You just came back from working so it'll be my treat. And who knows, you both could teach each other new tricks."

 "Heh, as tempting as that offer is I'll pass. I'm exhausted," Fenrir said as he felt his leg vibrate. He reached into his pocket, pulled out his cell phone and read the message. "It's from Heimdall. Loki, Thor apparently wants to have a meeting with you. He's in the back alley and said to come alone so you could talk civilly."

 "Hn. Civil, huh." Loki blinked as he fixed his tie. "Very well, if Thor wishes to speak then speak we shall. I'll be back, my children." He stood up, patted Hela's and Fenrir's heads before he made his way through a back door, into the back alley. Hela watched Loki leave, frowning. Her stomach twisted as she thought of the possibility of an ambush.

 "Not your kid, you fucking wanker!" Fenrir yelled out to Loki before he looked at Hela, smiling endearingly.

 "Brother, should we follow? Who knows if Thor will try any foul tricks?" She asked as she closed her eyes and listened to the music. The air smelled of lust and sin: making it hard for Hela to concentrate. It was grotesque, thickening the air with a poisoning essence.

 "Nah. Thor is many things, but Loki's the trickster. If anything Thor better watch it so Loki doesn't pull a fast one."

 "Hn. You're probably right." Hela said as she rested her head against the bar table and Fenrir finished up Loki's drink.

 

 Toni finished up with her client, bundling up the ones she received and tucking them away. She decided to join her friends at the bar, knowing her boss was probably fucking one of the strippers in the back.

 She strolled over to where Hela was and smiled. "Hey, haven't seen you around in a few days. How's it going?" She asked, eyeing up her male friend as she did. She ordered herself a martini, flashing a little skin as she did. The bartender refused her money after that one.

 Hela jumped when she heard a voice near here but relaxed when she saw it was Toni. "Hello Toni, it has been a while since we've seen one another. I've been fairing well, not too much drama and not too much trouble. We saw your show earlier and thought you were stunning in it." Hela then glanced over to look at Fenrir, who was playing with one of Hela's pony tails. "Didn't we, Brother?"

 "Hmm?" Blinking, Fenrir turned his attention to the girls and chuckled. "Oh, yeah! It was a good show, you know exactly what to do to get these idiots here to throw their money at you. Kudos to you!"

 Hela then turned to Toni. "Oh, that's right: you two haven't met. Toni, this is my older brother, Fenrir. Fenrir, this is Toni. I, I dunno if you've heard of him or not, he's quite well known in the "pleasuring" field as well but we works around here..."

 "Nah, I don't work around here: it's filled with too many rats. So not cool," Fenrir said, shrugging as he offered his hand to Toni. "But yeah, nice to meet you Toni."

 Toni smiled. "Thank you, coming from someone like you is quite the compliment. Nice to meet you." She said, shaking his hand. "And trust me dear, the only real rats around here are the men." The woman laughed, taking a sip of her martini. "But I'm curious, where exactly do you work?" She asked, tilting her head a bit. She wasn't flirting; now that she was aware he knew the trade, there was really no point.

 "I've noticed," Fenrir said, chuckling. He was glad that Toni wasn't pulling an act with him; after all, they held similar gigs. "I mean I work with both men and women but JEEZ, the people you hafta satisfy are foul. I feel like I could catch an STD just by staring at them," He said as he grabbed onto both of Hela's pigtails, one in each hand, and pulled on them. Hela pouted, not amused at this, but let her brother do as he pleased.

 "And most of the time I'm Loki's little messenger and errand boy but if we're talking about legitimate jobs then I work at this nice little place called the Pleasure Dome: it's on the south end of town and I can't really complain with it. There's two levels, one for the more innocent and another for the real adults. Hey, sometimes we get dancers in cages and we take people in the back to do body shots. But I gotta admit, this place isn't half bad either- but in all due respect I've met your boss, and he's a fucking tool." He said as he glanced over at Toni. "That's a nice outfit, by the way. It worked well with your dance."

Toni raised an eyebrow as he spoke. "The Pleasure Dome? Holy shit, you're working higher end by being there. I feel like I should be kissing your feet and blowing you." She joked, but was really surprised, she had heard nothing but great things about the place, and wished she could be there instead of this hell hole.

 "Don't even get me started on the boss- a tool is at least more useful than his putrid ass." The woman snarled, her skin crawling at the mere thought of him. She relaxed at the compliment, smiling tightly again. "Thank you, a gift from a special client."

 "Well I wouldn't let such a pretty girl like you to lick my nasty feet, but you can always pay me with The Leg Spreader," he teased as he closed his eyes. "Heh, one of Loki's friends owns the place and gave me a sweet deal. Not that I don't work my ass off for my little shit siblings," Fenrir said teasingly as he pulled Hela closer so she was now sitting on his lap. Hela's pout deepened, feeling insulted at being treated as if she were a child, but Fenrir was just playing around and he WAS her big brother who DID work his ass off for her and their other brother. "Buthey, I saw you up there. And you're on good terms with Loki: why AREN'T you working there?"

 At the mention of Loki Hela glanced over at where Loki had walked out. Thor and him were taking an awfully long time chatting. She wa worried for his safety, but Fenrir was right: Loki is a tough guy who could outsmart the bronze Thor any day. Hey gaze then fell back onto Toni. "Was that a gift from Steve Rogers?" She asked innocently.

 "Because I don't like being handed things." Toni explained, sipping again at her martini. She looked at Hela, and nodded, twirling the tall stemmed glass in her fingers. "He treats me well, when he's in a good mood." She said, before looking at the pair. "Aw, how adorable. You know, you're lucky to have a big brother who's willing to do so much for you."

 "Heh, not bad: but honestly if it'll get you out of this place and pay you more then I'd say why not," Fenrir said as he chuckled. "Ahhh, so you're well acquainted with good 'ol Blondie. Heh, he's a real fucking twat, but then again I have a biased opinion on him because he's Thor's heterobitch."

 Hela blinked, shrugging. She hadn't really thought of it, since Fenrir and her were always together. He had always been her caretaker since she was a little girl, before Loki had stumbled across them and saved them. "I never really thought about that, but I guess I am lucky. Fenrir has been protecting me since I was young," she confessed. "But, well, I work hard too. To pay for Jormond's medicine."

 Realizing Hela said something she really shouldn't have said Fenrir cleared his throat. "So, are you expecting someone?" he asked, looking around the club. "I mean, I know you know Hela and I bet you were expecting to talk to Loki, but were you supposed to have a meet up after your show?"

 Toni shook her head slowly. "All my good clients are long gone, home to their wives and girlfriends." She smirked, downing the last of her martini. "Now I'm just picking up the slack, anyone who wants a good lap dance gets one." She sighed, scanning the grounds for any decent enough clients. "But I think the night's starting to wind down, where is Loki anyways?"

 "Now that's a tune I'm familiar with," Fenrir said, smirking as he reached around Hela to grab his drink. "It is getting late, though. You should try picking up some dessert for home." he said as he took a sip.

 Hela blinked as she looked back at the back door. "He went out to discuss things with Thor. He should be back soon, though. Today was more of an oral, relaxing day."

 Toni smiled, but waited anxiously by the bar, wanting Loki to just get his ass in here already. She was sick of all the sexual tension. She wanted him, and she wanted him now. She ordered another martini, watching the other dancers.

 Fenrir watched Toni's movements, seeing very well what was going on. "Heh, somebody wants a piece of a certain black haired mobster. He's supposedly really good in bed, you won't be disappointed."

 "Eh?" Hela turned to look at Fenrir, frowning. "Wait, but Loki isn't the type to love."

 "Awww, you're so cute!" Fenrir nearly smothered Hela in a hug before he continued speaking. "It's not love at all, it's lust. Once they shag the tension should calm down."

 Loki finally managed to find his way back into the bar. It was, as Fenrir had put it, a civil meeting. A little too civil for Loki's liking, but he managed to behave and cooperate even though he would have much rather loved to put a bullet through the blond mobster's head. But what was done was done. His gaze then fell onto Toni, who was sitting with Fenrir and Hela. Smirking, he made his way over to them and through his hands over Toni's eyes. "Guess who?" He asked teasingly, causing for Hela to giggle and for Fenrir to make a gagging noise.

 Toni smirked, before reaching up and feeling the many rings on the man's fingers. "Hmm, let me think," She drawled, reaching her arms back and finding her way to Loki's legs, stroking them. "Gosh, who could this be? I am absolutely stumped. Mind giving me a hint, love?"

 Fenrir rolled his eyes as his hands moved up from Hela's waist so he could cover her eyes. "This isn't something you should see, baby sis. It's too fucking pathetic."

 Hela, who used sex as a weapon, pouted. "You've brought clients to your house, I've heard and seen it all." she said but didn't remove Fenrir's hands from her eyes. Insread she leaned more against him, becoming relaxed.

 Loki chuckled as he leaned into her touch. "Well, I'm a devilishly handsome man who is equip with a charming and enticing personality. If you're a screamer I will leave you mute, but at the same time if you're a mute then by the end of the night you'll be screaming my name over and over again as if it were a sacred chant." He teased as he leaned forward, brushing his lips against Toni's face. "Was that a good enough hint, dear?"

 "Oh so it's definitely not Loki." She teased, turning her face so that she could kiss him. "Come now Fenrir, it's good for her to watch, it's a good learning experience for her." The woman smiled, turning her face in Fenrir's general direction.

 "Cute," Loki smirked, kissing her back before he moved around so he was standing next to Toni, and arm wrapped around her shoulders. "You two look so cute I could throw up."

 "Silence or I will piss on everything that you love," Fenrir said to Loki before he looked at Toni. "Dude, my sis is a dominatrix and the best damn one around, but what you two are doing...ewww... she's got talent and I don't want it to be soiled by you two!"Fenrir teased before Hela interrupted.

 "That's not the reason, Brother doesn't like for me to see a man intimate. Whenever Loki brings people around for us to interrogate Fenrir always gets the males while I get the females. He says it's because men are scum and he doesn't want me to deal with them."

"Because they aaaaaaare," Fenrir whined, hugging his sister tightly.

 Toni giggled, leaning into Loki. "Well, I think there is, one exception." She said, but smiled at the siblings nonetheless. She wished she had someone to look after like Fenrir did; it must be nice to have someone look forward to you coming home every night. She just had her tenant.

 "You look so young, yet your profession is one of years of experience. Have you found some fountain of use or something?" Toni teased, looking at the girl.

 "Indeed, one exception." Loki said as he smiled at the siblings. Fenrir was a cocky, annoying man but he was a damn good brother. He remembered when he had first found the almost-orphaned siblings and Fenrir, injured and malnourished, had immediately jumped in front of his siblings, willing to risk his life to protect them. His family meant the world to Fenrir and Loki couldn't respect the boy anymore than he already did.

 "Heh, well, even I am a scummy man. Men are scum, it's just a common known fact." Fenrir said in a light tone as he rested his head against Hela's back. Hela, who heard Toni speak, looked over at her. "It helps when you have a perverted older brother who likes to talk about BDSM and sex toys, you get educated very quickly. Plus human anatomy isn't all that complex and there are plenty of erogenous zones that can be used to get some interesting reactions. Also, my youthful appearance also helps with people underestimating me. I'm sixteen but with Loki and Freya, an ally of Loki, help I have mastered the art."

 "Sixteen? You have your whole life ahead of you and yet your spending it with this lowlife?" Toni joked, winking up at Loki. "Well, obviously whatever your doing is working, and I can do nothing but applaud you." She said, before she trailed a hand to Loki's back, tracing a finger against the lining of his belt.

 "My brothers and I owe Loki our lives, we had a bad upbringing and to survive Fenrir, only a child, was reduced to selling his innocence on the streets so we'd have enough money to feed ourselves. If it wasn't for Loki, we probably would have died." Hela explained solemnly. She remembered those days: Fenrir would excuse himself and leave Hela and her brother alone for most of the day, but he would always come back with food and extra money. He always wore a smile, but Hela knew that he was suffering and felt filthy for what he had to do. But now, life was much better: still chaotic but they were much happier.

 "Nonsense, I have a weak spot with children and can never turn a blind eye when I see them in pain. Plus, you've been quite helpful; it's why you're my right handed gal." Loki said as he winked at Hela before he turned to look at Toni. "Oh? Are you getting lonely? Have I been neglecting you, dear?" he teased as he leaned down to kiss Toni.

 Toni listened carefully to the girl's words, and she could relate. While she didn't have two other mouths to feed, she started life on the streets young, and she didn't want to relive that time. She looked up at Loki, and smiled as she kissed him, grabbing him by the collar as she deepened the kiss. She pulled away after a moment, speaking into his ear. "You still owe me for saving Hela, you know." The woman muttered, before returning her eyes to look upon the two others.

 "Oh?" Loki smirked as he kept his face close to Toni. "And how would you like you me to repay you? I have plenty of money in my pocket, or is there another form of currently that you would rather accept?"

 Fenrir chuckled as he watched the scene. "Ewww, old people lusting over each other is so GROSS." Fenrir teased as he buried his face in Hela's shoulder. "Get a room, Granny and Grandpa!" Hela, eyes free since Fenrir released her, merely watched. "Uhm, is this a wise thing to do?"

"Your money's no good with me." Toni said, ignoring Fenrir. instead she turned so that her body was turned toward Loki, her legs open, and her body relaxed.

"Oh?" Loki smirked as he knelt down, resting his head on her leg. "Care to tell me what you would accept?" He teased as he rested his hands in the space in between Toni's legs, tapping the chair with his fingers.

 Fenrir noticed Hela's discomfort and whispered to her. "If it's that bad then we can leave now."

 "It's not that." She whispered back as she turned to her brother. " I mean, I know Toni's not a bad girl, but she's associated with Thor. If this gets out then Loki could be in a lot of trouble, and as his second in command I refuse to allow for anyone to get close to Loki."

 "Don't worry, Loki's a capable and manipulative little shit. He'll have his fun and go home. That's the beauty of lust," Fenrir explained, smirking.

 "Mm...Sexual favors are always a beautiful thing." Toni said, reaching down and running her fingers through his hair. "And one form of payment I would accept from a man, so handsome as yourself." She gently massaged her hand against Loki's scalp, biting her lip slightly.

 Fenrir and Hela continued to gossip amongst themselves as Loki chuckled. "Well then, I suppose I should be grateful that I have been blessed with such good looks, especially if a lovely lady such as yourself thinks such." he said as he nuzzled Toni's leg before leaning into her touch. "And I think I have just what you need, something the men here could never give you. Now, I'm fine with public displays if affection, but it's highly frowned upon so do you have a more secluded area where we could spend some quality time together?"

Hela heard the last part and looked over at them. She did not like where this was going, but she wouldn't dare interrupt their lustful intentions. "Would you two need anything? Lube? Handcuffs? Gags? Cock ring? Anal beads? Vibrators?"

 "Or condoms?" Fenrir added in, shrugging.

 "I have everything we'll need in my room, thank you children." Toni said, lifting Loki by the chin gently and taking his hand as she led him away from the pair, back to her room.

 "Thank you for your consideration," Loki called back to the children, chucking as he followed Toni back to her room. He wrapped an arm around her waist, fully intent on giving her what no other man could give her. Fenrir merely shrugged, unfazed, as he ordered another drink. Hela watched the pair leave, biting her lip. She hoped that nothing would come out of this.

~*~

 "My, I must say I haven't had fun like that in a long time." Loki said as he wrapped his arm around Toni's waist, pulling her close, as they walked the deserted streets of the city. After their little rendezvous it had been time to close the bar. Fenrir and Hela had already left so Loki decided that he would be a gentleman and walk the lady home. His body was sated after the glorious sex that he had just had, he still felt the tingles from his mind blowing orgasm. "You really are quite the talented woman, you know that Toni?"

 "Oh please, you flatter me Loki." Toni giggled, looking up at him with hazy eyes. She had to admit, he was as good as they say, if not better. "I think you deserve a little credit yourself, most of my clients can never last as long as you can. It's impressive, and a talent I would love to see more of."

 "Well, now I'm the one being flattered." Loki said as they crossed the street. Even though he had only walked Toni home once he had her route memorized. "And I would love to see more of your exotic techniques as well. We must keep in contact, the rendezvous was quite fun. Definitely a payment worth having."

 "Very." Toni smiled, before pausing, looking up at the streetlights. "I don't think Hela approves." 

 "So, you noticed it too." Loki said as he closed his eyes. He had known from the start that Hela didn't approve. In reality, he was surprised that Hela hadn't interfered with them earlier, and the fact that she didn't both pleased and hurt Loki. Hela had such a big and fragile heart and she was only looking out for his safety. "Now, don't get the wrong idea Toni: Hela likes you. She is very fond of you and thinks you're a great person. She's just worried about me, since you associate with Thor and his men." Loki explained as they kept walking. "She's as overprotective of me as Fenrir is for her. She knows very well I'm capable of handling any of Thor's goons, but I don't blame her for worrying about me. She's grown very attached and sees me as an anchor."

 Toni nodded, understanding. She felt she should say something, to reassure him, but she didn't know what exactly. She wanted to tell him that she wouldn't betray him, that she wouldn't dare reveal his secrets to Thor or any of his men, including Steve. But she couldn't make that promise. She couldn't bring herself to lie to him. "It's cute, really, how much she looks up to you. It's like your the father she never had."

 "I find it quite ironic," Loki said as he chuckled dryly. Ah, yes: he remembered that day quite well. He wouldn't dare tell Toni of it, for it was something very personal to Hela. But he remembered: it had started off as an average, cloudy day. Loki was talking his daily stroll when he noticed a scrawny, young boy. He was clothed in rags and he had a look of complete abandonment.

 Loki would never forget that look, and he hated to admit it but it still haunted him to this day. He saw an older, rich looking fellow pay the boy, which disgusted the boss to no end. So, he followed the boy home and was repulsed at what he saw. Fenrir had immediately went off to his tiny sister and frail brother while his parents were sitting around, wasting their money on things Loki didn't dare to mention, even in his subconscious thought. So, he had entered the house , strangled both of the parents before making his way to the children.

 Fenrir, though deprived of nutrition and sore from a long day of working, jumped in front of his siblings, begging him to spare them and willing to do anything for him so they would remain unharmed. Really, that boy had more balls than any of the adults he knew. Hela glanced over to Loki with big, sad eyes: that look of loneliness and fear was one Loki would never forget as well.

 Coming out of his nostalgic thoughts Loki turned to look at Toni, smiling. " But indeed, Hela has come to be like a daughter to me. She's a special girl and I would truly be struck with sadness, one I may never recover from, if anything happened to her...I know that you can't assure me that you won't help Thor and the Steve man out, and honestly it doesn't matter. They're no match for me, and it has been rather boring around here. Some danger is just what this mischievous male needs."

 Toni smirked, giggling a bit. "Well, I hope I'm able to satisfy your need enough for that. Sleeping with Thor's other woman, he may just try and cut your balls off." She said, leaning into him even further.

 "Oh, I'm not one to target dear Thor's woman: you're just a special exception." Toni couldn't help but smile at that.

 They finally reached her home, and she leaned against the doorway smiling as she looked at Loki. She didn't want to say goodbye just yet, but she knew she would have to.

 "Well, this is my stop." She said, playing with the keys in her hands.

 "Well, I had fun tonight. I'll be sure to visit you much sooner, Miss Toni Stark." Loki leaned closer to place a soft, chaste kiss against the girl's lips. "Have a good night." he said as he turned to his heel and walked away, heading in the direction of his home.

 Toni watched him go, knowing he had to leave. She headed upstairs, greeting Ms. Jarvis as she did. The old woman had a habit of waking up in the middle of the night, and Toni was always kind enough to lead her back to her room.

"Oh, Toni, there's a man upstairs for you. A nice, handsome blond man. He seemed really sweet, I hope you don't mind." Ms. Jarvis said, and Toni stiffened.

"No, of course not. Good night, Ms. Jarvis." She said, helping the woman back into her room before running upstairs. Her door was closed, but the lock had been tampered with. She held her breath as she entered, and as she suspected, there sat Steve, elbows on his knees and fingers laced in front of him. He watched her coolly, body rigid. Toni didn't look at him as he spoke to her.

"You're home late." 

"Yeah." She responded, wanting nothing more than to go lie down and sleep.

A hand on her arm stopped her. Steve was an extremely well built man; if he wanted to, he could snap her arm in half without a second thought. "Let go of me! You want Thor to find out you've been slapping me around?" She threatened, but it didn't work. He brought her close to him, looking at her neck. There, he found a fresh hickey. Toni was careful with her clients, they were never allowed to give her hickeys. No, this wasn't a usual client, this one had made Toni slip up. This was Loki's doing. The man wasn't known for keeping his temper under control, and knowing that that filth, had fucked his girlfriend, infuriated him.

"You slept with him?" Steve asked through clenched teeth. "Did he pay you?"

"He owed me one, now let go!"

"Oh he OWED you one? So that's how you got your pay back? You fucking sleep with him?" Steve roared, throwing her down onto the floor, where she landed with a loud thud. "Have you forgotten already Toni? You don't sleep around for free! You and I both know that your ass couldn't pay for this apartment without Thor's help! And this is how you repay him?"

"Steve stop you don't-" Toni began, holding back tears against the onslaught.

"You're sleeping with Loki for Christ sakes! This isn't some fucking game Stark! He's the fucking enemy, and unless you start getting something we can use out of this," Steve reached down, gripping her throat tight with one hand. "You better drop him."

The man released her after that, slamming the door shut behind him and walking out onto the streets. Toni was too tired to get up, her body too sore to move, so she spent the night on the floor, sleeping until the sun glaring through her curtains woke her up.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki sighed as he took a sip of his mocaccino, eyeing the coffee shop that he sat at. He was supposed to meet Fenrir a few minutes ago but the boy called him and said that he was going to be late since he got a good paying client and he was going to squeeze some money out of them. Loki chuckled at the thought of Fenrir seducing some sugar daddy: Fenrir was an attractive man, even Loki could acknowledge that, but he was such a family guy that it seemed strange. Hela was also busy working with a female, getting some information out of her. Hela may look all sweet and innocent, but she really knew how to bring a woman down to submission. Loki was so proud of her. Loki also took that time to notice that it had been a few days since he had seen the lovely Toni Stark. He was curious as to how she was doing, but he figured she needed some space, especially since she was associated with Thor's men. It would be dangerous for them to spend time together.

 He looked up at the clock and sighed. Seriously, where the hell was Fenrir? How long did it take to milk out a man and take his cash? He would be giving the boy an earful after he arrived. However, that thought was stopped for the time being when Loki noticed a figure from the corner of his eye. Had it not been for the long, brown hair Loki would have turned the other cheek. But he recognized that physique; it was Toni. Toni, out of her dancer outfit and into something that make her look like a regular bum. He watched her for a moment, waiting to see if she would look his way.

 Toni walked into the coffee shop quickly, her hair covering part of her face, which was recovering from the black eye one of Thor's men had given her the night after Steve nearly broke her arm. She still had the bruises from where his fingers had held her too tight. She waited in line, not drawing any attention to herself in her jeans and hoodie, looking more like a drug addict than anything. She ordered a coffee, black, avoiding the look of the barista. She sat down in the corner, away from the window and any other bodies. The barista finally called her name, and she got up, stiffly, to go receive her drink before she went to go return to her seat.

 Loki chuckled as he got up from his seat and walked over to where she sat. "So, even big stars like you have time to sit around and drink coffee like the average man?"

 Toni jumped at the sound of the man's voice, and she had to bite back a smile. "I guess you could say that. I can't stay up all night without a little help, you know." She said, keeping her eyes locked on the table. She didn't want him to look at her and see the nasty bruise; he had enough on his plate, he didn't need to add her on top of it. "I didn't expect to run into you here."

 "I come here whenever I need a change in atmosphere. It's a nice little place, and the kids love it." Loki said as he smiled softly. The minute he had seen Toni's face his eyes had fallen onto the ugly bruise that had adorned the woman's usually beautiful features. He had a feeling he knew who caused it, and he felt anger start to swell up in his stomach, but he wouldn't dare let it show. Oh no, that would be unwise of a criminal like Loki to go. Plus, if Toni wasn't mentioning it then he wouldn't either. So he kept his smile on his face. "But it has been a few days since we last saw each other. How have you been?"

 Toni shrugged slightly, pressing her lips together. "I've been alright, nothing too important. How bout yourself?" She asked, motioning for him to sit.

"Hmm, I could say the same as well." Loki said as he sat down, folding his arms on the table. "It's been relaxing and the kids have been cooperative. I'm supposed to meet Fenrir soon, but he's busy milking out some money from a sugar daddy. Hela actually asked about you and was wondering how you were doing. She's started wearing pig tails in her hair to make herself look more innocent. It's actually very cute."

 "Is she really?" Toni smiled, daring to look up at Loki. "The little angel. She's a strange one, but there's something about her that just makes you want to hug her." She said, enjoying the thought of the young girl. "Well, until Fenrir arrives you're welcome to sit with me." She took a sip of her coffee, before holding it between her hands. She needed something to keep her from reaching across the table.

 "Indeed she is. She's a girl that could send fear down my spine, but at the same time she can act so adorable that you just wanna dress her up in frilly clothes and set her up on a dresser." Loki said, chuckling at the thought. Yes, by now Fenrir should be close to the cafe, but until then Loki would give Toni his undivided attention. He knew that she must be sore from the bruise, but it seemed something else may have been bothering her. "Uhm, are you okay?" He asked as he looked down, thinking she was staring at his attire. He wasn't wearing one of his suits: instead he was wearing a plain green t-shirt and some baggy jeans. It was comfortable and he had no reason to present himself with authority, so why not? His hair was in its usual style though, but did it look weird. "You seem to be, I don't know, a little off today?" Loki said as he looked at Toni, raising an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong?"

 "Hm? No, no I'm fine." Toni muttered, trying to think of a way to avoid the conversation. "You look nice." She stated, hoping that would deter him from paying any attention to her. She was scared out of her wits, she shouldn't be here; it was dangerous. They weren't under the protection of the club, and they were both extremely vulnerable to an attack. She jumped every time the door opened- and she couldn't help it. Thor's men had beaten fear into her, and she was afraid to be out in public alone, let alone with Loki. But she didn't want to send him away, she couldn't.

 "Well, why thank you." Loki said, chuckling as he fixed his shirt, smoothing the bottom of it out. He also took note on Toni's skittishness. Really, her fear was quite adorable. "Toni, it's fine." Loki assured as he reached over the table, taking Toni's hands into his own. "No one's going to be attacking you. It's broad daylight and we're in a public environment: Thor and his fools aren't stupid enough to try something now. You'll be okay. You're safe."

 From the corner of his eye Loki saw Fenrir enter the coffee shop and make his way to the counter, ordering his own drink.

 Toni looked at their hands, smiling. She loved how his hands felt in her's, it just felt so comforting. She noticed some movement,  and saw Fenrir had entered. "It looks like pretty boy is here." She stated, pulling her hands from Loki's and placing them in her lap. "You should go get him before he tries to fuck the barista."

 "So, he is." Loki turned around to wave at Fenrir, who was wearing a black tank top, which showed off his toned, muscular arms, and jeans. Fenrir, waiting for his drink, smirked as he placed his thump to his lips and expended his cheek, giving off the motion that he was blowing someone off. Loki chuckled as he turned back to look at Toni. "Would you like for us to keep you company?"

 Toni smirked, looking up at Loki. "I'm a big girl, I'lll be fine on my own if you two want to talk in private." She said, looking over at Fenrir.  She didn't want him to leave, but the less she knew of the other side's plans, the better. She didn't want to lie to Steve, because if he found out, he would make things much worse for her.

 Loki understood Toni's reasons for denying him, so he smiled and nodded. "Very well. Enjoy your drink, dear," he said with a smile as he got up from his seat and made his way back to his original seat, which was more in the middle of the coffee shop. Fenrir soon joined him, not asking any questions about Toni or what had happened. "Dude, I'm so sorry for being late! The guy I was with kept wanting me to do shit for him and he was paying a shitload so I-"

 "-Really, it doesn't matter!" Loki interrupted him, staring at the man. "So, any news on the gang?"

 "Actually, funny you should mention that!" Fenrir said as he took a sip from his drink. "You're never gonna guess what Thor did three days ago..." and with that Fenrir went on a long rant on Thor and his mishaps. Loki listened intensively,  chuckling every now and then when Fenrir did a funny and accurate impersonation of one of the men. Really, this boy knew how to brighten up a room.

 Toni watched the men from a distance,  smiling at the pair. She finished up her coffee, and decided to leave the safety of the coffee shop. She had some errands she needed to run for Ms. Jarvis anyways, and she couldn't put that off any longer.

She blew a kiss in Loki's direction, before stepping out onto the streets. She blended in with the crowd of people who walked near her, all with their own issues and thoughts. She found co, fort in the thought, that she wasn't alone.

Because let's face it, she probably wasn't.

Loki glanced over when Toni left, winking at her before he continued to  listen to Fenrir talk. This went on for a while longer before Fenrir said all that needed to be said, and their drinks were done. "Man, I'm beat!" Fenrir whined as he stood up, looking at Loki ."Hey man, you wanna do some shopping? That old geezer gave me A LOT of money and I was thinking I could treat you to something as I look to buy something for Jormund and Hela. I was even thinking of getting Sleipnir something, since he's been a big help."

 Loki chuckled as he sat up also. Sleipnir was another stray child he had taken in many years ago who had gotten close with Fenrir and his siblings. He was also Loki's hit man, and a damn good one. Probably his best: He could kill anyone he wanted to with little or no difficulties. He was a truly gifted man. "Save the money for you and your siblings. Though I think Sleipnir would appreciate something. We'll go shopping." He said as he and Fenrir left the coffee shop. They walked down the streets and Loki kept looking around, keeping a close eye out for any pests that may be lurking close by.

 

 Toni had to pick up a few things for home, and she had no where to be for a few hours. She stopped by a small store, one where she could get what she needed at a cheap cost. The store clerk greeted her with a smile, and she smiled back.

 She continued her way through the store, just picking up the necessitates, and finally headed to check out. "Fourteen twenty one." The clerk said, and Toni reached for her purse wallet in her purse.

 "Please, allow me." A voice from behind her sent shivers down her spine, and she smiled politely as she watched a fifty be handed to the clerk. He went on with the transaction like nothing was wrong, and Toni took her bags, which were quickly taken by two other men.

 The woman glared up at Steve, who simply smiled back as he wrapped an arm around her waist and led her out of the store. "You haven't been in the club a few days." He said, kissing her temple.

 "I haven't been feeling too well." She said, which was partially true. Her eye had been killing her, and her body was sore beyond belief.

 "I know a way to make that better." He muttered, pulling her in closer.

 "No thank you. I'd rather just get home, alone." She glared at the two men who walked behind her.

 "Well at least allow us to walk you. Better for you to be seen with us than the undesirables." Steve offered, turning her face so that he could kiss her. She allowed it.

 Fenrir had dragged Loki to a few stores, picking up some goodies for him and his siblings. He bought some make up products for Hela, a pocket knife for Sleipnir, some science-related books for Jormund, and a few cheap knickknacks for himself. He also managed to buy Loki a quartz watch without the man picking up a fight. In fact, Loki merely chuckled and said his thanks as he accepted the gift. Fenrir smiled, it was always a good day when he was able to buy stuff for his family and friends.He couldn't wait to give them to his siblings.

 Loki offered to carry some of them so Fenrir handed him the books. "Oh? Biochemistry?" Loki said as he looked into the bag that held the books, observing the first one he saw. "That's a tough subject, are these for your brother?"

 "Yeah. He already read all of his other books so I decided to buy him more." Fenrir said as he balanced the bag with the make up in one arm. "People think he's a speed reader, but honestly if you spend most of your day in a bed then of course you're gonna read books faster than the average working person!"

 "That is true," Loki said as he looked away. It wasn't fair: Jormund was such a kind, ambitious young man who wanted to help the world change for the better. He was always reading books: autobiographies and textbooks, types that most of us would fall asleep reading. But he would read them religiously and with a smile on his face as he absorbed the information that the books had to offer. He always talked about how once he was finally cured, once he was no longer confided to a bed, that he would go to school and get an education. Loki highly doubted that it would happen, Jormund's condition was severe and it didn't look like there was any cure, but he still put some money aside for a college fund. Even though it looked hopeless Loki figured that if Jormund was to be cured then he could jump right into school. Loki hoped that was the case, Jormund didn't deserve such a horrible fate to be bestowed upon him.

 Deciding that it was time to head back Fenrir and Loki began walking out of the shopping district. Loki's gaze fell ahead, looking forward to getting home and relaxing while Fenrir's eyes wandered around. Soon enough, they fell onto Toni. He was about to yell out a friendly "hi!" when he noticed who she was with. Thor's right handed man and two other guys. Fenrir's eyes darkened as his grip on his items tightened. He really shouldn't be surprised, since Toni had been associated with them far longer than she had known Loki: but it was still a suspicious thing. Now he knew why Hela was so paranoid of Loki being with Toni: it was too risky and he could be jumped at any given moment.

 He kept staring at the group for a few more seconds before he closed his eyes, a shiver running through his spine, before he walked so he was now side by side with Loki, who was oblivious to what Fenrir saw.

 Toni kept looking straight ahead, noticing Fenrir walking on the opposite street, glaring darkly at them. She swallowed, hoping Loki wouldn't see; but then again, why would he care? She dropped her gaze to the ground, and heard Steve chuckle beside her.

 "Oh, look at that. It's Loki and his little pet. Maybe we should go over and say hello." Steve said, smirking.

 "No!" Toni objected, a little too quickly. Steve looked down at her, but the woman was quick to cover her tracks. "Associating with Loki is too dangerous here, it's best that you leave it for later, when we're not in such a public area." She explained, playing with the collar of Steve's shirt. He smiled down at her, nodding, and walking once more with her.

 As they walked Loki noticed that Fenrir's attitude changed. He seemed more cautious, more angry. "Fenrir? Is everything alright? You look a little, well, pissed off. What's got your tail caught between your legs?"

 "Hmm?" Fenrir blinked and looked over at Loki. They were away from the shopping district and heading towards a bus stop, which was completely deserted. The bus wouldn't be coming for another few minutes, which made Fenrir feel more uneasy. "Oh, nothing! Just being your lookout dog. All's well." He half-lied as he looked around, spotting Hela sitting on a bench. She was wearing a red corset and a short, black skirt. She also had thin, black gloves and was wearing thigh high boots. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail."Hey, Hela!" Fenrir ran over to his sister, who looked up. "It's dangerous to be waiting here by yourself. Didja finish your job?"

 "Indeed I did." Hela said as Fenrir sat next to her. "I got quite a bit out of the broad Loki sent to me, and let's just saw she will not be boring herself with men anytime soon."

 "Ahhh, that's my girl!" Fenrir praised as he shoved the make up bag to her. Hela blinked as she took the bag, shocked. She opened the bag so she could look in the contents. "Oh, thank you Brother."

 "No need for thanks, can't a brother buy his little sister some nice stuff?" Fenrir teased as Loki, who was still unconvinced that Fenrir was only paranoid, walked over. "My, Hela, you look stunning." He complimented as he sat down next to her. "And I look forward to hearing what you have learned from the girl," he said as he looked on ahead, waiting for the bus.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 Toni ran her hands over her body, eyes closed in ecstasy as she moved slowly to the music, dropping down to her knees as she stretched against the stage, her long legs moving smoothly as she lifted them. She lifted herself back up, flipping her hair as she looked over at Steve, his lips upturned in satisfaction.

 She was currently in a private showing, something Steve had booked for a few of the men he worked with as a little present for working hard. Thor's treat. Toni finished up her song, and the men smiled, slipping bills in her panties as they walked out, getting drinks from another area of the bar.

Toni got up, and walked out into the bar, telling Steve she would be five minutes; she.just wanted to get a drink. He allowed her to go, but watched her carefully, until she was out of his sight.

 It had been a week since Loki had been to the club where Toni worked, and he figured he should pay his favorite dancer a little visit. Since it was a public place Loki wore a suit and had his cane with him. Hela, being Loki's second in command and protector, was obligated to come with him. She wore a similar outfit as the one she had worn yesterday, except her hair was down, flowing down her back gracefully. Fenrir, which shocked both Loki and Hela, decided to tag along also. Since he saw Thor's goons yesterday he had been paranoid. Yes, he knew that Loki could take care of himself: but that didn't stop him from worrying. He was also concerned for Hela's sake, and as her big brother he was obligated to come along. He wore ripped jeans, a black t-shirt that had a cute yet seductive picture on it that said "bite me" and he wore a collar around his neck. His eyes scanned the room, keeping a lookout for anyone who could be deemed a threat.

 As Fenrir looked around Loki made his way to the bar, escorted by Hela. There they both ordered some fruity drinks and made small talk. Soon enough Hela's eyes trailed back Loki and fell onto someone. Loki, following Hela's gaze, then noticed Toni and smirked. "Well, hello there dear. I see you're having quite the night, aren't you?"

 Toni saw Loki, and smiled. She walked over to him, pecking him on the lips before she answered. "Yes, I'm booked for a private showing all night, so sadly," She rested her hands on the side of his neck, kissing the corner of his mouth. "I won't be able to see you, until after the show." 

 "Aw, that is rather unfortunate." Loki teased as he returned the kiss, moving his hand so it was now entangled in Toni's long hair. "But of course, business is business. After all, that's why I'm here: for business. And I take it your blond lover is back there, waiting for you. You wouldn't wish to disappoint him, men like him can be quite the hassle."

 Hela frowned as she glanced over at Fenrir, who was still looking around. She watched as he peaked through back rooms and watched some of the dancers. Wow, when he was cautious and in charge of guarding people he took it seriously. She sighed as she went back to her drink, listening to Toni and Loki talk.

 "Hmph, trust me, with a woman like me, it's pretty hard to be disappointed." She teased, sighing. "Listen, if you're not busy later, I would like to get together. I've been dying for a good fuck." She said, speaking into his ear to avoid being heard by Hela.

 But really, Toni had missed Loki, and if she could be alone with him for at least a little while, it would be nice.

 "Well, I cannot argue with that: and my, I didn't know I left such a good first time impression on you. I'm flattered," Loki teased as he tilted his head so he could give Toni a quick little kiss. He knew that it probably wasn't the case, but Loki had every right to play around with her and tease her. "Well, we'll see about that. If it's a private show then you're going to be awfully busy. We'll see just how tired you are, because if you'd like then I could always buy you a drink. Or a few."

 Toni smiled, kissing him for a few seconds. "I'm always in the mood for sex darling. But drinks could be just as good." She looked over her shoulder, and saw Steve was standing in the doorway, looking in her direction. "I need to go, the the boys are back. Stick around." She said, kissing him again before leaving.

 Loki followed her gaze, noticing Steve was looking over at them. "Well, it appears so. Make the most of it," Loki said as he watched Toni go back into the back room. He then turned to his drink, chuckling. "Well, well, it looks like he have a full house..." Hela merely nodded, biting her lip.

 Fenrir kept looking around when his eyes fell onto Steve. "Heh, so Thor's main pawn is here also..." He hissed, giving the man a dark look before he made his way back to Loki and Hela. "Jeez, I knew Thor's men come here often but seriously, this is ridiculous!" He sat next to Hela and ordered a drink.

 "Well it is their hangout place." Loki said as he reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone. "Freya just messaged me. It turns out that she was able to convince Freyr to abandon a box filled with some high class joints. If tonight goes well then they're all ours."

 "Awwwww yes!!" Fenrir cheered as the bartender gave him his drink. "We'll praise it as we blaze it," he said, taking a huge gulp from the drink. Hela merely smiled, glad that Loki and Fenrir were in a good mood. She did love her little family and lived for the moments when they could all be together, enjoying each other's company.

 

 Toni walked back into the room, all the men staring hungrily at her. She ignored their gazes, instead moving towards the stage. A hand stopped her, and she turned around to see Steve holding onto her. "No, you're not dancing now." He said, pulling her into him.

 "Huh?" Toni looked at him, confused. "Look if you're not going to use me you can-"

 "Oh no, we're using you alright. All of us. Clint, you're up first." He said, motioning for one of the men to step forward. Clint smiled, already undoing his pants.

 "This wasn't part of the deal-" Toni began, but Steve put a large amount of cash in her hand, smiling.

 "Now there's a new deal. Walk." He said, handing Toni off to Clint and pushing them both to the back room. "You do this, I'll keep my mouth shut for a little while longer. You don't, and I go right to the boss man and tell him all about what you've been doing with Loki behind his back." Steve threatened, speaking right into Toni's ear.

 Toni looked up at him, a mix of angry and fearful. "Fine." She gave in, leading Clint to the back room. She would have five more men after this. It looked like Loki would have to wait another night.

 Loki continued to drink his beverage peacefully when he felt his phone vibrate. Checking the caller ID he groaned. "Sorry kids, but I have to take this." He said as he sat up and walked away from Fenrir and Hela, going off to somewhere more secluded. Once Loki was out of eyesight Hela turned to look at Fenrir. "So, Thor and his goons are here, you say... I know I'm supposed to be the responsible one, but dear brother, how would you feel about causing some mayhem and pulling some pranks on them?"

 "Now you're speaking my language!" Fenrir said as he finished his drink, chugging it down as if it were water. "So, when?"

 "Now." Hela finished her drink up also as she sat up, flipping her hair back gracefully. "Now, follow me and be quiet." she hissed as she made her way to where Toni had vanished. Fenrir grinned as he followed behind. "So, what are we gonna do?"

 "Last night I was with Jormund and I asked him to make some... special drinks." She explained as she reached into a hidden pocket in his skirt, pulling out some small vials. "They're flavorless and colorless. They will not cause harm but once ingested it will lead so some chaos. One vial will turn one's tongue an odd and vivid shade while another will cause for the drinker's voice to sound like they had inhaled helium. I have plenty of the vials for each person." Hela said, smirking. Hela then carefully opened the door to the back room that Toni had been dancing in previously. She entered the room stealthily, her boots not making a single sound. She crouched down so she was hidden from everyone's eyes and opened the vials carefully, making sure to pour them into the men's drinks. She then made her way back to Fenrir and closed the door. "Now, we wait." She said as she grabbed Fenrir's hand and pulled him away from the door.

 "Heh, if this goes well then I have a couple of tricks up my sleeves too!" Fenrir said, proud to call Hela his little sister.

 Steve sat back down, picking up his drink and downing it at once. "You know Steve, it's really nice of you to offer up your favorite." One of the men said, smoothing back his long hair and downing his own shot.

 "It's no trouble, she owes me anyways." Steve said, receiving a very weird look from Bucky, his friend. "What? Something on my face?" Bucky shook his head.

 "What's up with your tongue?" The man asked, but his voice came out extremely high pitched. "What the-?"

 Sam began laughing hard as the two freaked out over the changes, before his voice began to rise as well. "What the fuck is happening?" He yelled, holding his throat. "I sound like a fucking chipmunk!" The men began to yell amongst themselves, creating some confusion for Clint when he returned.

 "Are you guys getting high without me or something?" Clint asked, zipping up his pants, and receiving a death glare from Steve.

 "Some bastard drugged our drinks." He said, looking at his tongue in the mirror. "Fucking shit!"

 The men continued to freak out for a few minutes longer, before Steve told them to shut up and go home. They just needed to sleep it off. The men did as told, some complaining as they walked out.

 Steve stayed behind, going to the back room where Toni was. No reason to let all that cash go to waste.

 

 

 "Loki's going to kill us," Hela mused as she watched some men leave the room. Fenrir and her were in a corner, just standing around, talking. "We were supposed to behave, and we didn't."

 "Kill us? No way, he's going to hill me! He'll never believe that this way your idea," Fenrir said, but chuckled under his breath. "You gotta admit though, it was pretty hilarious. Those assholes will be fine, but they did deserve some shit for what they've been doing." he said as he slid down the wall, sighing.

 "Hn. I only did that so Loki wouldn't have to be in the same building as all of those pests." Hela confessed, looking down the dark corridor. "I hope after he takes care of what he had to do we can go home. This place reeks of sin, more so than your work place."

 "That's because my place is a classy, far more sexually extreme shithole," Fenrir teased, stretching his legs out.

 

 Steve made his visit worth while, and Toni couldn't deny that he had been pretty damn good this time. But he was always great when he was pissed. She watched him leave, not speaking to her the whole time through. Not that she minded; she preferred the silence, it added a sense of finality to the night.

 She watched him leave, taking the back exit rather than the front for whatever reason. She smiled, looking at her watch and seeing that there was still some time left in the night. She dressed into something more comfortable, a torn up tee shirt and shorts, ones that just barely covered her ass, and some wedges. She pulled her hair into a ponytail, and walked out into the bar, looking for Loki.

 After he had finished his call Loki went back to the bar, ordering a drink. It was starting to get late and he figured that he should head home, but Hela and Fenrir were nowhere in sight. Figuring that they were doing a scout of the place once more he decided to just wait there, playing with his cane. He looked around the bar, his eyes falling onto a more casual Toni. Smirking he waved to her. "Hello Toni, I see you've finished. My, that was very quick. Did you have a good time?"

 Toni smiled, sitting next to him at the bar. "The night ended a little early, no one would tell me why though. Not that I'm complaining. It was, nice, I guess." She shrugged, ordering herself a cosmo. "I'm glad you decided to stay."

 "Oh, well that sounds awfully convenient on your behalf." Loki stated, taking a sip from his own drink. "Well, to be honest I just finished up some business a few minutes ago so I had to stay and look around. That, and I wanted to see you again. You're not a horrible person to talk to," Loki said the last part teasingly as he gave Toni a playful wink. "Well now you'll have more time to recover, fatigue could put a damper on your business. Especially since it was Thor's buffoons."

 "Well, compared to everyone else in this place, you're not so bad yourself." Toni teased back, pushing lightly on his knee. "Ugh, don't remind me. Those men are so horny it would make a rhino jealous." She said, taking a long sip from her drink.

 "Well I've seen the men here,that's not a very big compliment. But since it came from you I'll take it as such," Loki said, chuckling as he placed his hand on Toni's own knee, squeezing it gently. "They have an unsatisfied libido. You seem to have a particular preference towards the blond one, though. Not that I can blame you; from my experience blondes really do know how to have fun, and tons of it."

 "He's the one I really have to please." Toni said, placing her hand over Loki's. She looked at her drink, growing quiet. "Well, I wouldn't say that us dark haired people don't know how to have a good time, wouldn't you agree?" She asked, taking a sip of her drink.

 "Oh, that sounds like a personal problem." Loki noted as he rubbed her knee, squeezing it again. "And we dark haired folks aren't half bad either, and when you mix one of them with a blond the sex is amazing and the aftermath lasts for a while." Loki said as he took a sip from his drink. "Oh dear, here I go again: talking about my personal, non criminal life. I do apologize. So, talk. How are you feeling? Do you have anything to do afterwards?"

 Toni smiled, enjoying the feeling. "No, nothing but you, that is, if you're available." She teased, kissing him quickly on the cheek before nuzzling her face into his neck. "But of course, that's later. And this is now." She muttered, kissing his neck before sitting up straight again, taking a long sip of her drink. "Enough of this girly shit. You wanna do shots or what?'

 "Soon you'll learn that I'm always available," Loki said as he finished his drink. "Hmm, shots sound like an excellent idea. No body shots though, Fenrir took me in the back for one of those and I have yet to recover." He said as he ordered two strong drinks for Toni and himself. He began to fill one of his shot glasses before he looked over at Toni. "Ready?"

 "No, no body shots. Those cost extra." Toni teased, before taking one of the shots. "Yeup. Count it down, Lok."

 "Hn, very well." Loki chuckled as he held his up. "Three, two, one!" And with that he chugged his shot down, swallowing it down easily. Loki was a man who loved his alcohol, but it did leave a bitter taste in his mouth. "Hn, not the best I've had." He reached for another shot.

 Toni downed hers easily, smiling at him. "You just don't like cheap liquor. And I can't blame you." She said, picking up her next one. "Three, two, one." She said, tossing her head back as she downed her second shot.

 "Of course I don't. It's because I know I'm worth more than that," Loki said before he swallowed another shot, gulping it right down. That one had burnt his throat due to his carelessness, but it was still good. "It's a good thing I didn't come alone, if it keeps up at this rate I might be too drunk to function." Loki said as he grabbed another shot, counted down and gulped it down.

 "No matter how drunk you are, I know one thing that still functions." Toni said, downing her third shot. She began to feel a little fuzzy, considering she had been drinking continuously through the night. "You know, I'm really glad you came in here."

 "Now that is something I'll drink to," Loki said as he took another shot, not bothering to count this time. "Awww, did you miss me?" Loki teased as he rested his elbow onto the table, chin on the palm of his hand. "Heh, so am I. Not only did I find dirt on Thor but I got to hangout with one of the prettier dancers at this shithole. So, yeah, it's been a decent night if I do say so myself."

 Toni downed another shot, looking at him before crossing her legs, rubbing one of them against his. "You really think I'm pretty?" She gigged, and tried to ignore the nagging at the back of her mind. He knows something. Ask him; face it- Thor goes down, you do too. This guy isn't gonna think twice about dumping you after he's gotten rid of Thor. He'll have no reason to come back, and you'll be right back where you started: working the streets with no place to go.

 "Hmm?" Loki glanced over at Toni when he felt her rub his legs. "Now, what kind of silly question is that? Of course I do, you're a very pretty girl. Too pretty to be in this sad excuse of a bar," he said as he patted her leg, rubbing it smoothly. "Though I must ask, there seems to be a reason behind you asking me such a silly question: care to enlighten me?"

 Toni blushed, not used to the compliments. She looked down at the bar, taking another shot. "Nope, no reason." She said, rubbing at a stain on the bar. "I just like hearing you compliment me." The woman looked at Loki from the corner of her eye, smiling lightly. She knew that if she was going to get anything out of him she would need to get him really drunk, or at least build up his trust in her. She ordered another round of shots.

 "I bet you hear compliments all the time, what difference does it make if it comes from me?" Loki said as he saw more shots appear before him. "Hmm, well okay." Loki said, starting to feel paranoid for some unknown reason. But he ignored it and went for another shot. "But only a few more. I had promised Hela that I would take her to visit Freya, who is the only female influence in her life. She's also the one who encouraged Hela to practice the art of being a dominatrix," he said as he downed another one. "Speaking of which, I should really look for those kids..."

 "I'm sure they're fine, Hela's with Fenrir, isn't she?" Toni said, placing a hand on his arm. "He wouldn't let anyone touch her. Besides, you've been working hard, you deserve a break." She placed a shot in his hand, taking one for herself, and downing it. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what is the issue between you and Thor?" She asked, taking a piece of his hair and twirling it in her fingers.

 "More of a reason for me to find them," Loki said as he took a few more shots. "Hn? Thor?" Loki said as he leaned into her touch, closing his eyes. His mind was starting to get fuzzy, the alcohol kicking in. "I won't bore you with the details but he and I have been at each other's throats for years. Before this business deal. Since childhood. You probably knew this, but we're brothers. Born in some bad blood."

 Toni wasn't aware of this fact, but she acted like she was. She actually knew very little of the man who paid her bills. "So what, Daddy play favorites or something?" She asked, smiling lightly. She watched as Loki relaxed, his features growing more angelic by the second.

 "It's a little more complicated than that," Loki confessed as he closed his eyes. "See, I'm a lovechild: the result of an adulterous affair. My Father had slept with my mother and she didn't make it though my birth, so he brought me home with him." He said nonchalantly, taking another shot. "From then on out he made sure to remind me every goddamn minute of the day that I was a mistake and influenced Thor to do the same. But that's not where our rivalry came from; oh no, that's child's play. The hate spawned when he decided to severe ties with me by killing my wife and one of my sons," he said the last part swiftly before he took another shot. Yup, the alcohol was kicking, leaving a delicate blush on his cheeks. He said the last part with venom in his words, yet his voice remained its natural cool, velvet tone. "But something tells me that's not what you wanna know, is it?"

 Toni felt ill as she listened to the story, and she hated herself for pushing Loki this far. It's the booze, She told herself, as if that would somehow make this better.

 "I'm sorry for what he's done to you. It's something that no one ever deserves to go through. But Thor is my life line, and without him, I'll end up back on the streets. The only reason I have this job is because of him. I need to know, Loki. What do you know about him?" She asked, her voice low as she leaned in closer.

 "I understand," he slurred, taking another shot. "Without Thor you're just another prostitute who'd have to wander the streets. It's business. Business is all that matters, believe me: I wouldn't be talking to you if it wasn't for business. That's the only reason I'm here." He said as he looked around, eyes glassy. He was pretty sure that Hela and/or Fenrir would pop up at any minute. But until talking to Toni would suffice. "Well, that depends: I know he's a prat who has the smile of an angel but wears the mask of a devil. I know of his work schedule, how often he comes here and other establishments. I know who his main henchmen are and I know the location of his hideout. I know how to anger him and I know his ties with Freyr and some other men of down under. Need I say more?"

 "No, that's fine. You look horrible, and I think it's time you headed home." Toni said, a knot forming deep in her stomach. She had gotten what she needed. She looked around for Hela or Fenrir, moving the shots away from Loki as she did. He was drunk enough, he didn't need anymore.

 "Hmm?" Loki blinked as he glanced over at Toni. "What are you talking about? Why are you-"

 "Loki!"

 Loki turned around to look at the person behind him. "Oh, Hela. Hey there hun, where have you been?"

 Hela ignored Loki's words and just stared at him, eyes wide. She could smell the alcohol radiating off of him. "You're wasted. Come on, you're coming home with us!" She turned around to call out for her brother.

 "Yeah, home. Home is good, better than this shit hole and their fucking customers." Loki said as he tried to stand up, but stumbled as he did so. Hela was close to catch him. "I got you, and don't worry! We've milked this place of everything it has to offer. We'll never come back here or associate with anyone from here ever. Brother-"

 "I'm here." Fenrir made his way over to Hela and Loki, smirking. "Whoa, he's shitfaced!" He said as he hooked an arm around Loki's shoulders and his knees, picking him up bridal style. "Alrighty, let's head off!" He walked away, Loki limp and relaxed in his arms.

 Hela watched them go off before she looked over at Toni, eyes dark and disgusted. "I know what you did to Loki. I was watching the whole time, you sly wench." She hissed. "Well, lucky for us this place is no longer of our concern. We've got everything that we needed, you will not be seeing Loki around here anymore. He only talked to you because he got bored here and needed some entertainment. That's all you were, just entertainment but so help me if I ever catch you with my boss again then I will make you suffer a fate worse than death, worse than your life prior to Thor giving you this job, which was handed to you: something you had originally claimed you didn't like doing. Though it doesn't matter, not anymore. Funny, and I was starting to like you- my mistake. Oh well, we all make them. Farewell, Thor's harlot." She finished before she went to catch up with Fenrir and Loki, leaving the bar.

 Toni said nothing, she just took the onslaught of words, but inside her heart was breaking. She hated herself for what she had done. But it was bound to happen anyways; it was like Hela said, Loki was just bored, and the woman was just entertainment. She fought back tears as she walked out of the bar, having to hold onto the walls of the building as she did. She pulled out her cell, and dialed Steve's number.

 Within a few rings, he answered, sounding like he had just woken up. "This better be good Stark."

 "I got your information. I'm outside the club." She said quickly, biting her lip as she struggled to hold in a sob.

 "I'll be there in ten." Was all he said before he hung up. Toni sat against the bar, hiding her face in her hands as she cried. She hated herself, she was disgusted by what she had done to Loki, and she wished she could take it all back. She missed him already.

 Steve finally picked Toni up, and she got into the passenger side, quickly relaying information to him. "Good girl Toni, Thor'll be proud. He may even give you a raise." Steve praised, but Toni said nothing. She just kept her eyes locked on the window, biting her lip to keep herself from crying again.

 

 "Freya!" Hela called as they entered the house, causing Loki to groan.

 "Not so loud! Really dear, you should hone your skills better in stealth."

 Hela ignored him, motioning for Fenrir to follow her to the couch, where he placed his boss.

 "Hela! What is all the yelling-" Freya began, rubbing at her eyes, having just woken up from a light sleep, before she noticed the inebriated Loki. Her eyes widened, and she quickly ran to his side. Loki never drank heavily; he was a recovering alcoholic, and while he snuck a drink every so often, he never allowed himself to get this bad. She glared at Hela, "Who the fuck did this to him?"

 "Toni. The whore bled him dry, he told her everything." The small girl responded, watching Loki. 

 "I'll fucking kill her! That little bitch!" Freya stood quickly, already walking towards the door to grab her coat, twirling her pocket knife in her fingers. "She's fucked with Loki for the last time!"

 A large figure stepped in front of her, silent as he wrapped his arms around her, turning her back towards the drunk man. "Let go of me!" She barked, kicking and screaming. Anger flooded her veins; Loki didn't need this shit right now, not with Jormund being as bad as he was, it was stressful enough. The man said nothing, he just continued to walk forward with the woman, setting her down before Hela and Fenrir.

 "Calm down Freya. Killing Toni isn't gonna get us anywhere. Not now, anyways." Fenrir said, handing Loki a water bottle to drink from. The man reluctantly took it. 

 "Fine. But as soon as this is all over, I'm killing her." Freya huffed, before kneeling down to Loki's level, and kissing him. "No one messes with Loki. Bring him to my room, I'll take care of him from here."

 Fenrir nodded, before picking up the man and following Freya. Hela stayed back, silent still. She said good night to the last remaining person in the room, before walking out, back to her room. She locked the door behind her, finally allowing herself to break.

 Her body shook with rage, and she picked up one of her knives, throwing it and watching as it settle itself deep into the wall, where it stuck. She went over to it, set on taking it out, but it wouldn't budge. She pulled and pulled, using first one hand and then two, but it was too much for her. She just got more angry with herself. She was too weak to remove it herself, she had been weak at the bar.

 She let her guard down, had believed for one second that Toni could be trusted, that she could keep Loki safe. Hot tears stung at her eyes, and she tried desperately to wipe them away, her makeup smearing against her hands and turning them black. The girl gave up with the knife, collapsing beneath it. She cried until she was drained, too tired to even move from the spot where she sat. She fell asleep there, and it wasn't until the next morning that she was startled awake by someone moving in her room.

 Bleary eyed, she struggled to see who it was, but the knife being dropped into her lap was answer enough.

 "Enough with the tears. You're not a baby, you should know better. You made a mistake, and it won't happen again, will it?" Freya's voice was cool, her eyes detached as she looked at the young lady before her. Hela took in a deep breath, before she shook her head in response.

 "Say it."

 "To trust is to be weak. I will not be weak. I will not trust."

 Freya's lips upturned in a smile, and she stood, saying nothing until she reached the doorway. "Breakfast is ready. Hurry before your brother devours it all." And with that, she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Gunshots rang through the air, the noise resonating in a tune that was much like singing. Bam. Bam. Bam. With each shot fired, another man fell. Some shots were clean while other shots hit a man more than once, causing their blood and brain to splatter onto the wall, staining it in a deep crimson color. Soon enough, every man in the room was dead.

 The killer merely sighed, putting his gun away. He checked his suit for blood stains, and fixed his long white hair that was tied in a loose ponytail. His eyes were icy blue and he wore a stoic expression, not fazed at all at what he did. It was a common occurrence, after all. He turned to look at his boss and bowed, indicating that he was done.

"Excellent job, Sleipnir." Loki, clothed in his usual attire, praised before he turned to look at Hela. "Would you mind checking their pockets? See if they have anything valuable on them that we could use." Hela, clothed in shorts, leggings and a green hoodie, smiled and nodded as she approached each corpse, feeling their pockets. She managed to pull out some wallets that had a fair amount of money in them, as well as some jewelry and accessories.

'Some of these men must of had families.' Hela mused before she stood up, careful not to get any blood on her. 'Oh well,' she added silently before she walked back over to Loki, handing him the items. "This is all that there was."

"Excellent," Loki said as he stuffed the items into his pocket. "Now, how about we head off and get a bite to eat? We can also visit Fenrir later at his job, unless he already clocked out."

"Okay." Hela said as she walked closer to Loki, wrapping her arms around one of his. She rested her head on his shoulder as they walked. It had been two weeks since they last visited Thor's hangout bar and since Loki got completely drunk. When he woke up the next day he had a horrible migraine, but other than that he didn't seem fazed. He didn't ask the children anything about the bar and continued working as he always did. Really, Hela liked it much better when it was just them; she felt more at ease and she could tell that Loki enjoyed their company also.

 Sleipnir remained silent as he followed Loki and Hela out of the building and through the back alley, taking a short cut to the shopping district.

 A small diner caught Loki's eye, so it would be the place that they would have a quick bite to eat. He entered the place and was seated at a booth by a hostess. Loki and Hela sat together, Hela in between Loki and the wall, while Sleipnir sat opposite of them. They were handed their menus and were told that their waiter would be there momentarily. All three of them glanced at their menus, suddenly starving. "Hmm, all of it looks tasty." Loki commented as he looked around the diner, his eyes falling onto a very familiar looking person.

 

Steve had been right when he told her Thor would be giving her a promotion. He managed to swing her a job as a waitress at a small restaurant, but tips weren't enough. She still kept her night job of walking the streets, but it was better than working under that sleazy manager. She was also moved into a slightly larger apartment, given nicer furniture, a better wardrobe; Thor really spoiled her. 

 "Only the best for my favorite." He had told her, before they moved to the bedroom to bless the sheets. She knew he probably said that to all his little whores.

She had just finished taking the order of a lovely little family, when a familiar voice caught her attention.

 "My, long time no see Miss Stark: though I must say this is an upgrade compared to your former job. How much ass kissing did you have to do to get it?" Toni turned slowly, smiling tightly as her eyes fell on Loki.

 “Quite a bit, sir.” The woman said, before turning around and going to place the order of the family. Hela stared daggers at her as she walked away, until she was out of sight.

 "Hmm, that was strange." Loki shrugged as he looked back at the menu. "Must be a busy day."

 "Loki, stop talking to her. that woman's no good," Hela said as she looked down at her own menu, lower lip trembling. "She's no good at all, even though I thought she was..." She said the last part so quietly Loki missed it. Sleipnir, on the other hand, heard what she said. He reached over the table to cover his hand over Hela's much smaller one. She looked up to him, seeing Sleipnir cast her a look with his icy eyes, but he smiled at her. Hela had informed her on what happened the night at the club and she had every right to react the way she did. He didn't like seeing Hela sad, she should never be sad.

 Loki, oblivious, chuckled. "I know, I know. I was just having fun. You know how much I love my mayhem." he said as their waiter arrived to take their order. All three of them ordered (well Sleipnir pointed at what he wanted and Loki regurgitated it to the waiter) before he left them alone. Loki looked at Hela, then at Sleipnir, then back at Hela. "It's been a while since we just sat down and ate like common folk. We should do this more often."

 "Indeed we should," The young lady said, a smile gracing her lips. "Don't forget we're celebrating Sleipnir's hard work." She praised as she turned her hand over so she was now holding Sleipnir's hand, enjoying his comfort. "Those goons didn't know what hit them. I feel bad for who'll find the mess though, it was very bloody."

 

 Toni stayed as far away as possible from Loki and his table, not even looking in his direction. She could only guess that he didn't remember. Regardless of whether or not she was Thor's favorite, he wouldn't have let her go so easily. Loki was obviously a ruthless man, and would've at least sent Hela to beat the shit out of her. She pushed it to the back of her mind, until the clock hit five. "I'm going on break!" She called, grabbing her purse and pack of cigarettes.

 Toni went out the back door, in desperate need of a cigarette after the day she's had. She lit up, sitting on the bench and taking a long drag off her cigarette. She wanted this day to be over.

 Their waiter brought over their drinks, and soon enough their meals. He smiled as he started digging in. Sleipnir stared down at his meal, picking it in pieces before he ate it much slower and less enthusiastically than Loki. He also glanced over at Hela. Pulling out his phone from his pocket he typed something in and showed it to her. 'Did you tell Loki about what Toni did to him?'

 Hela read it over and shook his head. "I figured he had enough garbage to deal with that he didn't need to know of that. He would feel like such a fool." She whispered as she began to eat her meal silently. After a while she noticed Toni go through a back door and narrowed her eyes. She really wanted to hurt her. That woman made her boss make a fool out of himself and she would never forgive her for that, but Loki would never allow it. He liked Toni- perhaps not in the same way he liked Freya, but he still liked her. She was an interesting girl to talk to and hangout with so for her to die would really put a damper in his mood.

 But, Hela needed to know, needed to see why. So, she stood up, which made Loki glance at her. "I need to use the restroom." She said as she looked at Sleipnir. "Would you escort me?" Sleipnir, catching on, merely nodded as he got up as well. Loki stood up so Hela could squeeze past him and stand by Sleipnir. The boss immediately went back to eating, not caring about anything else.

 Seeing that Loki was distracted Hela went through the back door that Toni did and stood opposite of her, a few feet back. She didn't want to start a fight, she only wanted to talk. "So, this is the promotion that I heard Thor gave you?" She said as Sleipnir moved around her, lighting a cigarette of his own. "I must say, it's an upgrade and I did research on the manager: he's not a sleazeball like your old one was. Congrats."

 Toni kept her eyes shut, but was surprised to hear Hela's voice. She blew the smoke from her lungs before responding. "Thanks. Guess Thor's not as bad as your boss makes him out to be." She said, refusing to say the man's actual name. She didn't know Slepnir was with Hela, but it didn't matter to her. Hela didn't pose much of a threat as long as her boss wasn't giving her orders.

 "There's two sides to every story." Hela said nonchalantly.

 "Why are you out here?"

 Hela placed her hands on her hip. "If I were smart, I would kill you. Right here, right now. As second in command Sleipnir is obligated to do as I say, but I'm not smart- I'm dumb as dirt, which is why you're alive. That, and Loki actually likes you. You were on friendly terms with him." She sighed. "I just want to know, was it worth it? I'm well aware business is business, but was this type worth it?"

 Sleipnir stayed where he was, smoking quietly. He was only there to be Hela's protection. Loki was in a public place so he would be fine, but back here Hela could get jumped. As long as nothing happened Sleipnir would remain nonexistent.

 "It's not like I had much choice." Toni muttered, holding the cigarette between her fingers. "If I could take it all back I would, but I just don't have that pleasure. I liked your boss, you know. I really did. But Steve told me either I get something out of him, or I dump him. Besides, your boss was trying to take out mine, and I couldn't let that happen." She finally looked over at Hela, rubbing her eyes with one hand before she sighed. "You didn't tell him did you?"

 "Well you could have dumped him, but now that you got what you needed you must be on besties terms with both Thor and Steve. Your boss is out to get mine, so of course you shouldn't be socializing with Loki. Not anymore. It was stupid on our behalf and we won't ever make that mistake again."

 She raised an eyebrow at Toni's question. "Tell him? You mean Loki? No, I didn't; the morning after I had to help treat him of his horrible hangover. He drinks, but never to the point that he actually gets drunk so that's another reason why I really should hurt you, but enough of that: I was able to convince him that some of Thor's goons slipped him a little too much, which wasn't a complete lie since you are one of Thor's. But he doesn't remember anything from that night."

 Sleipnir listened to what Hela said. He wasn't sure that was the full case, Loki was an intelligent man so for him to completely disregard that night sounded fishy. He was sure that he remembered, but wasn't saying anything about it.

 "I never wanted anything from him." Toni mumbled, looking down at the ground. She made no attempt to correct Hela on the comment of Steve and Thor. She didn't need to know about that. She smiled to herself about the fact of Loki not remembering; it was better that way. He could go on ignorant of what she had done to him, and she could just hate herself in silence.

 "Well, if there's nothing else you want to say to me, I need to go back to work." She said, standing and putting the cigarette out beneath her foot, looking down at Hela.

 "That's right, you have to go back to work." Hela blinked as she looked at Sleipnir before she looked back at Toni. "Well then, since I asked you plenty of questions is there anything you'd like to ask me?"

 Toni shook her head slowly. "No, nothing." She said, and walked back into the building. She went on with the rest of her shift like nothing happened, but she wanted to do nothing more than break down. She wanted to talk to Steve, and she wanted to have him fuck her till she was raw. She needed a distraction, a distraction from the pain that she felt.

 Her shift ended about an hour later, and she left her work with her cell already in her hand as she dialed Steve's number. He answered, and she felt relief wash over her. "I'm at work. I need a ride, and I'm willing to trade for it." She said, and she could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

 "Oh really? Well, give me some time and I'll come get you." He said, and hung up, leaving Toni standing outside, leaning against a lamp post as she waited for her ride.

 

 Hela and Sleipnir then made their way back to Loki, finished eating and then paid (as well as leave a handsome tip for their waiter) before walking out of the restaurant. They then proceeded to stop by a few extra stores, buying a bunch of stuff they needed before they were greeted by Fenrir, who helped them out. Soon enough it was getting late and Hela said goodbye as she walked walked home by Sleipnir, who had promised to escort her to Freya's place. Fenrir stayed by Loki and the two talked about the most random of stuff before they stopped. Fenrir grabbed his cell phone and read the message. "Oh, looks like we got a nice little game planned for tomorrow. Apparently Freya had given Hela some nice, juicy details about what Thor has planned for us."

 "My, we really are fortunate to have Freya with us. Not only is she charming, but she's well resourced." Loki said before he glanced over to the corner, spotting Toni who was a few feet away from them. From the pose she was in he figured that she was waiting for a ride, and he knew of the only man who she was close enough with that would give her one. "Steven can be such a brute, leaving a pretty girl outside to wait for a ride." he called out before chuckling. Fenrir blinked as he watched, remaining silent.

 Toni looked over, and saw Loki standing with Fenrir. She smiled. "Yeah, he's simply a terror, but what's a girl to do? I can't exactly walk home alone." The woman called back, rubbing her arms uncomfortably. "But waiting here for a ride is better than nothing, I guess." She turned her attention forward again, figuring Loki would be on his way.

 "Many options, really; but who am I to tell you how to live your life?" Loki said, shrugging as he stayed where he was. "Well, this won't do. Until he arrives, or is close to arriving we'll just have to keep you company. Right, Fenrir?"

 "Whatever you say, Boss." Fenrir said, not really paying attention as he was texting on his phone.

 "That's not necessary. I can handle myself." Toni said, her voice serious. "Besides, I'm sure you have somewhere else to be, don't you?" She looked down the street, biting the inside of her cheek.

 "Nonsense, we did all that needed to be done." Loki said and stayed where he was. He knew he shouldn't be here, that it was dangerous for him to be out in this area, but he had Fenrir and Fenrir was a tough cookie. "But I must say the atmosphere in that place is much cleaner, much friendlier, than your old job. You must be happy."

 "Well, the pay sucks, but the people here aren't all trying to grab my ass. So yeah, I can't complain." Toni said, shrugging lightly. "What about you? It sounds like business is going well."

 "Ah, yes. Lately life has been favoring me and my fellow men and women. Somehow Thor managed to find some secret information on me but since that man is all brawn and no brain I was able to recover very swiftly and take down some of his men, as you heard earlier." Loki sighed delightfully. "Yes, if there is a God out there then He's smiling down on me right now."

 "Hmph. So He is." Toni said coolly, shifting her weight onto her opposite foot and moving herself away from the man. "Well, I wish you nothing but the best." She turned her back to him, walking slowly down the street as she grew impatient waiting for Steve to arrive. Maybe she should just give up and hitch a ride with someone from the bar. It wasn't that far a walk, they'd probably do a little worse, but Jesus Steve was taking forever.

 "And I with you, since you're on good terms with Thor. We will be sure to take good care of you." Loki said sincerely as he looked on ahead. "Though I must say, your friend is taking a long time. And I'm  fairly certain you would thank him for his service, so what could be keeping him?"

 Fenrir decided to interrupt then. "Well for most of the day that blond buffoon was hanging out with a red head at my bar who we refer to as Black Widow. I think they're friends or something, but if he's just leaving then it might take him a while. He should be back soon." he said as he looked up. "Relax, Toni. I highly doubt you have anything planned for after work so you can wait a few more minutes."

 Toni stopped dead in her tracks. Not because Fenrir told her to, but because the thought of Steve being with someone else killed her inside. "Looks like I don't." She said, but kept her back to the men.

 They stood in silence a few moments longer, a few cars passing by every so often. Toni played with the hem of her baby blue dress, guilt eating her alive. A gust of wind came, causing her dress to fly up a bit, and she quickly went to keep it down. Loki chuckled, causing her to look over at him, glaring. “No reason for you to try and protect your modesty dear, I’m sure everyone in town has caught a glimpse of what’s underneath.” The man said, causing Fenrir to choke back a laugh.

 Toni smirked. “Oh, of course they have, but one does what they have to do to survive, isn’t that right Fenrir?” The man in question looked up, his lips upturning in a snarl.

 “I didn’t what I had to to keep my siblings safe. You’re the one who’s trying to ruin lives.” He snapped.

 “Now now Fenrir, no reason to get so riled up. Toni’s just trying to keep her head up, and we should support her. Whatever we can do to help you dear, just let us know.” Loki said, keeping his voice calm as he patted Fenrir’s shoulder.

 “You’ve helped enough, Loki. I was the one who told Thor, what you knew." Toni said, turning around to face him. "That night you got drunk and had a horrible hang over, you told me everything you knew.”

 She needed to tell him. If he was about to get angry he might as well do it now. Steve was probably still twenty minutes away, and that would give Loki plenty of time to curse her out and do away with her if he wanted.

 “You're still dwelling over that?" Loki said incredulously. shaking his head. "My, Thor really does know how to pick his women." Loki said with a chuckle. "The minute you invited me to do shots I knew you were going to get me intoxicated. It's not that hard to figure out so I went along. The hangover was vicious, I will admit, but the morning after I remembered every ounce of detail I had said-"

 Fenrir looked over at Loki, smiling as his boss continued. "-which is why I set up some traps and false meetings, to corner Thor and question him just how much he knew. It was one of the reasons why today's mission went by smoothly. Honestly, as if I'd allow myself to get drunk and vulnerable around one of Thor's comrades. You really are a silly girl." Loki said as he winked playfully at Toni before he turned away. "But since you brought that up I'll take that as my cue to leave. Have a good night, Miss Stark." He patted Fenrir's shoulder, guiding the man and himself away and walking in the direction of their own home.

 Toni looked at him, infuriated. "So, what that's it? I was just some one night thing? You know, I thought you were better than Thor. I thought you at least had one strand of dignity not to fuck a girl, lead her on and then dump her like she's trash!" She screamed at him, but didn't follow. "But I guess I was wrong about you. You're just another sleaze who was looking for  a good time, and was willing to do anything to get it. Know what Loki," She forced herself to stop, stop talking before she said something she would regret. "I wish I never even met you."

 Toni turned around, walking away quickly as tears ran down her face. She had never felt so stupid; Loki had led her to believe that he would actually talk to her, that he actually liked her. But why would he? He was Loki Laufeyson,  she was just some Harlot. It never would have lasted.

 Loki laughed, shaking his head. “Oh Toni, if only you knew.” He muttered, half to himself. He looked up, closing his eyes. “Fenrir, call the boys. Tell them to come pick us up. I believe it’s going to rain soon.” Fenrir nodded, leading his boss underneath an awning to keep them dry. He dialed for Loki’s personal cabbies to pick him up. 

Toni found a bench to sit down on, not noticing the light sprinkling that had begun. She went to grab a cigarette, but she realized she was out. She threw the empty carton into the street, screaming in frustration. She held her face in her hands, before the rain began to come down harder. She didn’t move from her spot. The rain poured on her, masking the few tears that she actually allowed to let fall. Steve finally arrived, smiling as she got into the car. She looked at him, glaring harshly. “What are you smiling about?” She asked, digging through her purse for something to clean herself up with.

 “You.” Steve said, taking her face in his hands, kissing her softly. “You’re so beautiful right now.” He continued to kiss her, running his hand up her thigh and below her skirt.

 She allowed it.


	7. Chapter 7

 Loki groaned as he tossed and turned onto the bed, but no matter how he was he just couldn't get comfortable. He blamed the atmosphere: the hospital was always a gloomy and bland place, filled with the scent of death and depression. Loki had gotten injured during their latest mission so he was now confided to a bed. It wasn't anything serious but it was enough to leave him weak: cracked ribs and fractured legs. He had access to all the top medical gear in the world so his recovery would be certain and swift, but for now he had to remain in bed.

 Since it was dangerous for him to be alone Sleipnir was in the room with him, texting on his phone, undoubtedly alerting Freya of his condition. If he was lucky then maybe she would come and visit. And since this was also the same hospital Jormund spent most of his time in Hela was most likely wheeling her brother around so he wouldn't be stuck in his room for too long. Fenrir was at work but doing extra so he could leave early and visit. Really, for a shitty man he had some loyal and sweet kids and friends.

 "Thank you for getting me some real food," Loki said as Fenrir handed him a big hamburger. "Hospital food tastes worse than ass."

 "Heh, I never knew you were one for rim jobs." Fenrir teased as he sat down next to Sleipnir, who was still texting. "I have a few more minutes to kill before I have to go back to work so you get to be within my glorious presence."

 "Ah, how lucky for me." Loki said, chuckling as he started to nearly devour the burger, but he had to be careful with his movements: his ribs WERE cracked, after all. "Okay, so after I blacked out how badly were we outdone by Thor?"

 "None at all!" Fenrir said, smirking as he crossed his legs. "After you went to lala land Sleipnir and I went for the kill and Hela went batshit crazy. We fucked them good, they didn't know what hit them! And we got some nice souvenirs, they won't recover for a long ass time." He said, smirking at the memory. Loki had been injured shielding Hela and himself from a cheap shot by one of Thor's men, blackening out immediately due to the pain. Right after Hela was in shock for a few seconds before she unleashed a fury that was fit to match Hades' own wrath, eradicating anything and everything in her way. "Speaking of nice, I saw Hela with Jormund earlier. He's allowed to go out of his room?"

 "Yes, with the right supervision." Loki explained as he leaned back, wincing in pain. "But I'm fairly certain that everyone is celebrating since they got a hold of me."

 "Hmm, I dunno about that: the bar and diner have been awfully quiet." Fenrir mused, looking around. "I mean I haven't even seen that Toni girl in a while. I wonder what's up with her."

 "She's probably spending some quality time with her dear Steve." Loki decided as he looked out the window: it was a crystal clear day, one you wouldn't want to spend indoors. He was fairly certain that Toni was still beyond pissed at him, but he couldn't let that bother him. He wouldn't: he had a cooperation to run, dammit. Also, he had to put all of his energy into recovering. He couldn't-wouldn't-let such trivial things bother him. Not now. Not ever.

 Hela was on the first floor of the hospital and, like Loki predicted, wheeling him around. Jormund was a frail youth who had his sibling's dark hair and pale skin, but he was clothed in a hospital gown and had an oxygen mask attached to him, to help him breathe. "Jeez, first you're sick and now Loki ended up here. Really, men are so careless!" Hela teased which caused Jormund to chuckle at his sister's attempt at lightening up the mood.

She led Jormund outside, figuring that he had been locked in that godforsaken hospital long enough so he needed fresh air and not just the oxygen tank. It was probably a stupid idea, but she just wanted Jormund to enjoy the outdoors- something most people took for granted. She led them through the back and towards the hospital garden which had almost every flower imaginable: roses, chrysanthemums, daisies, lilies, you name it. They were all organized in nice bouquet-like containers or were growing right from the ground. There were also some decorations that were sprinkled around the garden: garden gnomes, statues, birdhouses, and so on. The garden was set up like a labyrinth, but one that was easy to navigate around. They wouldn't be getting lost. "Wow, it's really pretty here!" Hela marveled as she pushed Jormund through the beautiful garden. "It must be nice having this here."

 Jormund reached his hand up so he could pull his oxygen mask off. He didn't need it right now. "Yes, it is." He said, voice rough from lack of usage and weak due to his frail form. "I've actually helped grow some of the plants here and mixed some organic chemicals to help them last longer and appear more vibrant. Of course, I can only work on them for so long before my stupid lungs start acting up." He said and as if right on cue starting to cough. Hela frowned, but kept walking. His coughing fits were a common occurrence and would die out as soon as they started. Once it ended he continued to speak. "But it's crazy. Lately I've been working on a formula that, if done correctly, should be able to alter a person's perception so they only see what their heart's main desire is, kinda like a tunnel vision thing. Speaking of formulas, how were the ones I gave you a while back? The voice and color distortion ones?"

 "Oh, they were great!" Hela said, smiling at the memory. "Some of Thor's pawns ingested them and the symptoms were immediate. It was funny, I should of recorded it for you!" She said before her eyes fell onto a flower, one she didn't recognize. "Huh? What's that one?" She asked, stopping so they could look at it.

 "Well, there's always next time," he said before he looked at the flower. "Oh, that's a snapdragon. I didn't know that they were growing here." he said before he coughed. "Pardon me, but yeah. A snapdragon is said to have originated in Spain and Italy. They're also said to represent deception and graciousness."

 "Deception and graciousness... kinda sounds like Loki." Hela said as she smiled at the flower.

 

 

 Toni jumped at the feeling of a hand on her shoulder, looking up to see it was Steve. He smiled down at her, leaning down so that he could speak in her ear. "Loki's in the hospital. He's hurt pretty badly, I just figured you would like to know." He said, hoping to make her smile at least a bit. But she just turned back over. She had been staying at Steve's for a few days, since he didn't trust her to be alone. She wasn't eating, and she wasn't sleeping, but that wasn't because she was sleeping around. She and Steve hadn't had sex in at least a week, maybe more. 

 Steve was worried something was horribly wrong. "Come on, you need to get up. You can't just lie here and mope. What do you say you get dressed and we go grab something to eat?" He offered, but she shook her head, not looking at him. 

 "You haven't eaten in two days. Are you still hung up on this guy?" Steve asked, to which Toni went still. "He's not coming back to you. You need to get over him, and move on. You're just letting him win by lying here." He brushed some of the hair away from her face, revealing a small bruise that she had gotten the other day. He acted like he hadn't been the one to give it to her. "Listen, I'll go get us something to eat. Here's your cell, and call me if you need me. I'll be two minutes away, I promise." He kissed the girl's temple, before getting up and leaving his apartment. Toni remained where she was, until she was sure he was gone. She then proceeded to get up and showered, dressing in some new clothes that Steve had bought for her a few days ago. He was showering her in gifts, trying his best to do anything to get her up. And she figured she could at least humor him. 

 Steve got home about ten minutes later, with a bottle of red wine and some ingredients to make steak and potatoes. "Toni, I'm home." He called, and was greeted by the sound of the shower running. "Toni!" The worst ran through his head, and he busted down the shower door, to see a towel wrapped Toni stepping out, eyes wide as she looked at Steve.

 "Steve what the hell?" She yelped, struggling to keep her towel up. 

 He sighed in relief, shaking his head. "You scared me. I bought stuff to make us a nice dinner, so get yourself looking pretty." He said, stepping forward and kissing her forehead. "Not that you don't always."

 She smiled softly, shooing him out the door. "Then let me get dressed. Go cook mister."

 Steve laughed, before he got out, going to fill her request. He cooked the meal and set up a nice little candle lit dinner, pouring the wine as Toni came out, hair curled and makeup done nicely. "Hello, Ms. Stark."

 Toni giggled, stepping into the room and kissing him. "Hello Captain. I see you've prepared a lovely dinner."

 "Only the best for you," He smiled, pulling out a chair for her. She thanked him, watching as he took the seat across from her. "To us." He raised his wine glass, and she did the same.

 "To us."

 Dinner was filled with small talk, glasses of wine poured generously, and reminiscing of older, much happier times. "Do you remember when we first started dating?" Steve asked, topping off his second glass of wine. 

 Toni smiled and lowered her eyes. "How could I forget? My parents loved you from the moment they met you." Toni's father did at least. He was all too happy to see she was dating such a clean cut young man, blond and blue eyed, with big dreams of joining the military and rising through the ranks. He wanted to become a captain, which is how he earned his nickname. However, Maria was a bit more cautious. She tried her best to let Toni know of her disapproval, but the young girl was so wrapped up in her puppy love she didn't see the signs. Large bruises were passed off as accidents, controlling tendencies given excuses, Steve always knew what was best for Toni.

 And after the accident, he was all she had.

 "Funny, I felt the same way about you."

 Toni choked a bit on her wine, looking up at Steve incredulously. "I beg your pardon?"

 "Too soon?" Steve chuckled, taking a long sip of his wine. "You don't have to say it back, I just, wanted to let you know how I feel about you. You're an important part of my life, and I don't know what I'd do without you."

 Toni was speechless. Never in her life had a man said something like that to her, especially not Steve. She just smiled, thanking him. "You're way too sweet."

 "Yeah, I know." He picked at his food a moment longer, before an idea popped into his head. "Hey, how about a dance? Like how we used to?"

 "Think you can dance without stepping on my toes, Captain?" Toni asked, watching him smirk as he got up and put some music on.

 "I can damn well try." He said, holding out his hand to her as the music began. 

 "Josie's on a vacation far away, come around and talk it over. So many things that I wanna say," Steve sang gently in Toni's ear, causing the woman to blush and hide her face in his shoulder. 

 "Thank you." She muttered, and he smiled as he looked at her, puzzled.

 "What for?"

 "Being there. I've been a huge bitch to you lately, and yet you're here making me dinner and buying me nice clothes." She said, kissing his jaw. He just chuckled, kissing her deeply. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, before a sharp pain hit her in the stomach. She winced, and pulled away from him, holding her stomach.

 "You alright?" Steve asked, looking at her.

 "Yeah," The woman nodded, before the sharp pain hit her again. "I'm just not feeling well. I'll be right back." She said, walking to the bathroom and closing the door. The pain hit her again, and when she pulled down her panties, she realized that she was bleeding. Heavily. The sharp pain got worse, and she cried out, yelling for Steve.

 He ran into the bathroom, and saw her sitting near the toilet, the blood coming faster now. He had seen a girl get her period. This was definitely not it. "Come on, we're taking you to a hospital." He said, grabbing a towel and wrapped up her lower waist, carrying her out the door and running with her down the stairs. The pain worsened, and she cried out again, begging for Steve to hurry. He put her in the car, and got in, pulling out quickly in front of traffic. The towel was quickly turning dark with her blood.

 They finally reached the hospital, barely in time. Toni could barely keep her eyes open, and she kept repeating that her stomach hurt. He carried her into the hospital, yelling for someone to help them. Nurses quickly ran over, and placed her in a wheelchair, and she begged for Steve not to leave her. He followed as far as he could, before the nurses stopped him. He was scared out of his wits, and was sent to wait and fill out some paperwork; a doctor should be with him shortly. He sat down in the waiting room, looking at the clipboard in his hands.

 

 

 "I had a dream last night. A cruel, sickening one that made me wanna crawl over and die," Jormund wheezed as Hela rolled him back into the hospital. It was getting late so it was safer to be in the hospital rather than out and about. Hela was tough, but she was still young and she couldn't risk anyone harming Jormund. In the state he was in it wouldn't take much to stop his ill heart from pumping blood or for his lungs to finally collapse. "I was drowning. Well, not really drowning but I was in the ocean, deep in it. I felt weightless, like I could do anything. I could breathe. I felt no pain. It was wonderful, but I couldn't move. No matter how hard I tried my fingers wouldn't curl and my feet refused to kick. All I could do was stare. Stare into the vast abyss, desperate for someone. Anyone. I couldn't even cry out, it was horrible. But then, blocking my sight of the abyss came a snake. A large, mean looking snake, but his eyes sparkled with something. Something like light. It was beautiful and terrifying. His face was torn at the seams and blood gushed from his fangs, but even then he was a majestic sight. He asked me if I wanted to live, and I said yes. He asked me why, which startled me. I mean, doesn't everyone wish for the chance to live? For the chance to experience life to the fullest?"

"Some people take the life they live for granted." Hela said, which was true. Jormund was an intelligent and kind boy, so why did he have to be subjected to this horrid life. "But everyone wants to feel alive."

"That's right! And I told him that, that I wanted to feel alive. The snake then proceeded to tell me that everyone wants to feel alive, but in order to feel alive you need a reason to be alive. If you don't have a reason to live then that alone is the same as being dead. You're just existing in the vast, void world of the indifferent." Jormund paused so he could breath. "Even though it was just a dream, it still shocked me. I mean how could my subconscious mind conjure up such a terrifyingly philosophical beast?"

"Well, given you're a terrifyingly philosophical beast I'd imagine it wasn't that hard," Hela teased as they walked through the room. She immediately stopped, though, when her eyes fell upon a man. A man she didn't wish to see: Steve Rogers. 'What the hell is he doing here!?' She thought, suddenly worried for Loki's safety. However, when she saw the way he was sitting she relaxed. He wasn't here for Loki, he was here for someone else. Knowing she shouldn't, Hela sighed and walked over to Steve, pushing Jormund along. She stopped when they were a few feet away. "My, my, it's quite a small world, isn't it Rogers?"

 

 Steve's head shot up, and he nearly grabbed the little girl then and there. He could take her out easily, but it was too public. He just snorted. "Too small if you ask me."

 Jormund, knowing very little of Hela's work and Thor's men, never recognized the other man. "Oh, hello there." He said, voice weak and tone friendly. "I see you two know each other, though it's never fun to meet up in a hostital." he extended one of his frail hands out to Steve. "Well, it's nice to meet you Sir." Hela watched this and sighed. Jormund was too good for, well, his own good.

 Steve looked over, and saw Jormund extending his hand, and he took the boy's hand gently, afraid he was going to hurt him. "Nice to meet you too." He said, before looking back up at Hela. "Here for Loki?" He asked, keeping his voice as level as possible.

 "Hn, believe me I'd love to make it even smaller. Don't tempt me," Hela said stubbornly as she looked away.

 "Hela!" Jormund scowled weakly as he released Steve's hand and glanced over at his little sister. "Be nice. You have to act civil here."

 "And why the hell should I?" She hissed quietly so no one else would hear them. "He's one of Thor's goons."

 "That may be the case but we're in a hospital, and the fact that he is in here means he isn't well so don't fight. Please respect that something's wrong." He said before he coughed violently in his sleeve. "Sorry," he said before he glanced back at Steve. "But you look fine. Healthy, even. Are you here waiting for a friend?"

 "Hn..." Hela knew that Jormund was right, but she wouldn't apologize. "Yeah, Loki's here. He got nailed pretty bad a while back so we figured that it'd be safer to bring him here, but don't try anything: Sleipnir and Fenrir are up there keeping an eye out and they're pretty damn tough. You should know."

 "Hela..." Jormund said in a tone a mother would say to a disobedient child.

 "Right. Sorry." She said pitifully before she looked at Steve. "Though my brother has a point, why are you here?"

 "I'm not here to take out your boss. I'm here with Toni." Steve said, watching the doors of the ICU. They said they would be with him within ten minutes. And that was twenty minutes ago. "She wasn't feeling well. Wanted to go to the hospital. She probably just drank a little too much." 

 "Oh, so your lady friend is here. Hn, what a shame." She said, wanting to drop that topic immediately. She had lost all remaining respect for Toni after Fenrir had informed her on Loki and Toni's last encounter. She couldn't care less on how she was doing.

 "Oh, I'm terribly sorry to hear that!" Jormund said sincerely. "Well, they have some of the best doctors here so you don't have to worry about your friend, but even then I hope she's well. It's not fun being in a hospital." he said the last part wistfully before he coughed again.

 "No, it's not." Steve sighed, looking between Jormund and Hela. "Are you two siblings?"

 Seeing that Hela wasn't going to talk he continued. "Ah, yes we are. I'm actually Hela's older brother, though I've been told I look younger. It's my body; illness ages you terribly but it keeps you looking small and helpless."

 "It's funny, you two seem like such polar opposites." Steve said, smiling lightly at Jormund.

 Hela remained silent, causing Jormund to groan. "Hela, please be nice. What do you have against this man?"

 "He's Thor's right handed pawn." She hissed, closing her eyes.

 "So? Does that mean you have to be mean? This battle is between Thor and Loki. That doesn't mean you have to be mean to the other man's teammates. You two could become friends, if permitted."

"You're too naive, Jormund." Hela shook her head, biting her lower lip. "You're too innocent..." 

Jormund huffed at that before he looked back at Steve. "But to answer your question, yes we're siblings." He then looked down at his lap, playing with his oxygen mask. "Uhm, is Toni your sister? Or friend? Or, perhaps, your wife?"

 "My girlfriend, actually." Steve answered, looking down at the clipboard. He finished filling out the information, doing as best as he could.

 "Steven Rogers?" A nurse called, and Steve immediately stood, excusing himself as he went to go talk with the woman.

 "Are you Steven Rogers?" She asked, wanting to clarify.

 "Yeah, yeah I'm him, how's Toni?" The blond said quickly, wanting to know how she was doing. He was terrified, he couldn't lose her.

 "She had a miscarriage. I'm very sorry for your loss. Ms. Stark is resting, but you may visit her." The nurse said, and Steve nodded. His heart was in his throat. "Miscarriage..." He repeated, quietly. He ran a hand over his face, turning his back to the nurse. Toni was pregnant. Oh, shit. 

 "Please, take me to see her." Steve begged, and the nurse motioned for him to follow her. She led him to a single bed room, where Toni was laying. She still looked a little pale, and she was hooked up to an IV. He wanted to burst into tears the moment he saw her, but he kept himself together, walking over and taking her hand as he knelt at her bedside, kissing her hand. The word kept running over and over again in his mind. And he wanted to know just whose kid it was. There was no way to tell, but the thought of her being pregnant with Loki's child made him want to vomit. But he remained with her, pulling up a chair and holding her hand until she woke.

 

  Hela heard what the doctor said. "Miscarriage..." She repeated the word, more amused than she should have been. "No way, that's funny. Very funny."

 "Hela, there's nothing funny about that. You don't know if she was trying to have a kid!" Jormund scowled again, this time in a louder tone which caused him to cough violently.

 "Heh, believe me she wasn't trying. She has a very intimate job with her clients so it was bound to happen." Hela explained as she closed her eyes. "I gotta let the others know."

  Jormund frowned as he looked over his shoulder to look at Hela. "Loki's on a higher floor, why don't you go and check on him. I, I wanna make sure that man's okay."

  Hela frowned at that. "I don't think I feel comfortable with you being in the same room as him. Plus, you need to get back to your bed. It's not good for you to be this active."

  "It's fine, I just want to make sure he's okay..." Jormund said as he smiled weakly, yet sweetly, at his sister. "Really, I'll be fine. Go to the others. I'll meet up with you in a bit."

 Not wanting to argue with Jormund Hela merely nodded and walked off. Jormund sighed as he put his oxygen mask on and grabbed the sides of his wheels. With all of the force he could muster out he wheeled himself in the direction that Steve went. None of the doctors attempted to stop him; he was a regular patient at the hospital, and one who never caused any trouble. It were his siblings that caused all the trouble. Soon enough he made his way to the room. "I'm coming in," he said weakly, making his presence known as he pushed the door open, wide enough so he could wheel himself in.

 Steve stood as soon as he heard the door opening, hand flying to his back where he had a small gun concealed. Upon seeing it was only Jormund, he relaxed, sitting back down.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I was worried." Jormund said as he closed the door, wheeling himself a little closer to Steve so he didn't have to talk too loud. "It's never good to see a loved one lying in one of these beds." He then looked over at Toni, smiling. "She's very pretty, and she looks strong. She's very lucky to have someone who cares about her like you do."

 "Yeah, she is. I just don't always treat her as well as I should." Steve muttered, picking up Toni's hand again. "God, I feel horrible." He squeezed her hand, holding it to his lips and kissing it. "It's my fault she's here in the first place." Steve confessed, not looking over at the boy. "She deserves so much better." 

 "Don't blame yourself," Realizing that his voice sounded more muffled than normal, Jormund removed the oxygen mask so he could speak more clearly. "It's a horrible thing that happened. It's not your fault, her body just rejected the conception. I don't know if you both were trying to have children, so I won't ask about that but how could you say she deserves better? I mean, I don't know anything about your relationship with her but the fact that you're here and keeping a watchful eye on her means that you care deeply for her." The boy said, smiling at Steve. He didn't like seeing people sad or in pain so he wanted to make sure that he'd be okay, at least for a little bit.

  "I'm sorry, I'm being rude. I'm Steve Rogers." Steve said, formally introducing himself. "And the woman lying in the bed is Toni."

 Jormund coughed a few times in his sleeve before he continued. "Ah, and I don't think I've told you my name. It's Jormund- and yes, I know it's a weird name." he said with a chuckle. "But it's the name Loki gave me so I'll keep and treasure it. It's nice to formally be introduced, Steve Rogers."

 "You don't have to be here you know, Hela's probably throwing a fit that you're here."

 "Ah, don't worry about Hela. She's a sassy little brat at times, but her heart's in the right place. We've been through some traumatic things so it's only natural that she's careful and bitter towards those outside of the family. And, well, I'm pretty sure she's informing everyone on what had happened too, so..." The boy coughed again, bringing the oxygen mask to his face for a second, breathing deeply. The coughing subsided, and he removed his mask, smiling at the blond.

  "You don't sound too well Jormund, are you sure you don't want me to take you back to your room?" Steve offered, knowing he would need to call a nurse in here before he dare step foot outside the room. He wasn't going to leave Toni alone in a room where rats were nearby. 

 "I-I'm fine!" Jormund stuttered out, smiling brightly. "I'll live, no need to do anything like that. I don't like having to rely on others, but, uhm, yeah, I'm fine. I just stopped by because I was worried about you. You seemed so sad." He said as he glanced at Steve and Toni's intertwined hands, smiling when he saw a squeezing motion. Who initiated it, he couldn't tell but he had a feeling he knew. "But it would be very rude of my to stay here when you need personal time with her. Good bye and I hope we get to meet again sometime in brighter, less drastic circumstances." He said as he coughed loudly before he put his oxygen mask back on and wheeled himself out of the room.

 "Yeah, same here Jormund." Steve smiled as he watched the boy go, before turning to Toni, whose eyes were open, and her lips upturned in a smile. 

 "Well hello, are you an angel?" She teased, squeezing his hand gently. He laughed, leaning over to kiss her softly.

 "I might be, but who knows? How're you feeling?" The man asked, moving so that he now sat on the edge of her bed, brushing his thumb against her cheek. 

 "Fine." She muttered, looking up at him. "I was pregnant." He went to explain what happened, but she stopped him. "I know, I know already. I wasn't planning on having it, anyways. I didn't want to bring a child into this world not knowing who his father is." She said, biting her lip.

 "I'm sorry." He whispered, leaning down and kissing her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He repeated, kissing her each time he said it.

 "Stop, it's not your fault. I got myself into this mess, and let's face it, I'm probably not going to get out." Toni laughed weakly. before sighing. "Can you get me something to drink? I'm dying of thirst here."

 Steve nodded, and went to ask for a nurse to stay with her. She brushed him off, telling him to get his ass to get her something to drink before she died of thirst. He rolled his eyes, but went down to one of the vending machines, leaving her in her room alone.

 

 Hela made her way back to Loki's room. Fenrir and Sleipnir were having a discussion through texts while Loki was on the bed, motionless. "Uhm, is Loki okay?"

 "Yeah, he's fine." Fenrir said as he looked up to see his sister. "The doctor just pumped him with a shitton of pain killers. He's gonna be out of it for a while, and I need to get it all on tape!" Sleipnir smiled at Fenrir's behavior before he typed in his phone. "..." He showed it to Hela. 'Where's Jormund? Didn't you say you were going to bring him up here?'

 "Yeah, I did but he wanted to check on Steve Rogers-"

 "-What!" Fenrir yelled as he stood up, eyes wide. "That good for nothing limp dick son of a cock sucking herpes breeding leg spreading anal thrashing bitch is here? And you let jormund go with him!? Wait, why is he here?"

 "Relax, he'll be fine..." Hela said before she giggled. "Now, listen up. I have some information to tell all of you."

 

 With the help of a nearby nurse Jormund made his way to Loki's room. He was drained and would much rather head off to his own ward, but he really wanted to check on Loki and his siblings, so he entered the room and was greeted by Hela and Fenrir arguing over something trivial, Sleipnir on his phone and Loki knocked out. Jormund smiled at the sight. This was his family and he wouldn't change it for the world.

 Hearing the door open Fenrir looked over, smiling when he saw Jormund. "Oh, hey bro! Glad to see Blondie didn't chew you out."

 "Fenrir!" Jormund scowled as he removed his oxygen mask. "But, uhm, how's Loki?"

 "Filled with pain killers." Hela said, smiling. "He'll be out for a bit. I was just filling the boys in on what happened downstairs."

 "Oh, right." Jormund said quietly as he looked at everyone. "It's pretty sad, huh?"

 "Eh, not really." Fenrir shrugged as he hooked an arm around Hela's shoulders. "Toni wouldn't have kept it. I guess it's sad that it had to happen like THIS, given how life threatening it could have been, but it's not like the bastard would have lived."

 "Oh..." Jormund said, biting his lip. "H-Has Freya visited yet?"

 "Momma Freya stopped by not too long ago." Fenrir said, motioning to the beautiful bouquet of red roses that were in a vase on the desk by Loki's bed. "She said she'd stop by again tomorrow. She wanted to see you but she didn't have the time."

 "No, I understand." Jormund said, smiling at the thought that he'd be seeing Freya soon.

 "We've been working way too hard!" Fenrir suddenly announced, pouting childishly. It was true: with Loki being a workaholic and his stubborn nature the chaotic family had y et to have any legitimate quality time together. "See, I know Loki got nailed by a cheap ass shot, but what if that wasn't all? He's been working real hard, for all we know he fumbled because he was stressed out, or maybe even sleep deprived."

 "Hn." Hela thought about that. It seemed odd to think that Loki would be careless due to something as mundane as that, but then again Loki WAS human: he had limitations. There's only so much the body could handle. "It's a possibility."

 "Exactly!" Fenrir said, smiling brightly. "Which is why we should all go on a vacation."

 "W-What!?" Jormund stared at his older brother, eyes wide. "Do you think that's such a good idea?"

 "Come on, it's not like we can't afford it. Plus a little fun never killed anybody." He said, looking down at Jormund. "Your surgery's coming up soon, right? Well, after that you'll be well enough to the point that you can go outside without worrying about vomiting your inner organs out. I work for Freya, and I know for a fact that she'll give me some days off. Now, Hela and Sleipnir's work schedules all depend on Loki and if we sweet talk him enough then it's goodbye to this shithole for a bit and hellooooo to a nicer place. I'm thinking somewhere sunny, classy and sophisticated. Like Disney world!"

 "Eh? How is Disney world classy or sophisticated?" Hela said, staring at her brother. Jormund smiled as he listened to his brother and sister talk. Really, a vacation would be grand. It would be nice for everyone to just leave this gloomy area and go out somewhere much brighter, much happier.

 Sleipnir was listening to the others talking, smiling softly. Really, they were such innocent and joyous kids: despite their lifestyle and what they've had to do to come to this point. He was certain Loki would put up a fight at first, but after a while he'd cave in and book the soonest flight off to somewhere warm and beautiful. Speaking of Loki, Sleipnir glanced over at his boss. Yep, he was still unconscious. He had a peaceful look on his face, despite being a man who was diabolical and got his ass whipped earlier. Even the most devious of demons could look like complete angels while they sleep.

 Sleipnir stared at Loki's face and frowned. He was looking much paler than before. He blamed the sick, hospital atmosphere- anyone at a hospital looked like they were dying- but he was starting to get worried. His eyes trailed along one of the wires that was hooked to Loki and looked at the machine that calculated his heart beat. From a normal person's standpoint it looked like his heartbeat was good and how it should be, but from Sleipnir's standpoint he knew something was wrong. Something bad. He looked back at Loki's face, eyes widening in revelation. This wasn't the face of a peaceful man. this wasn't the face of someone who would get better. No, he had seen this face before. Many times before.

 This was the face of a soon to be dead man.

 

 Toni looked down at her stomach, sighing. She drew her knees up to her chest, looking out the window as night settled in. She heard someone enter, and then sit on the side of the bed.

 "It wasn't Loki's." She said, closing her eyes. "I was pregnant before we hooked up. I don't know whose it was. It's better off dead. I would've been a horrible mother. I can't take care of a kid. Hell, it'd probably grow up to hate me."

 "No it wouldn't." Steve wrapped an arm around Toni, pulling her close. "It'd be a little girl. And she'd have your hair, and my eyes, and your nice chin with my lips."

 "And she'd be great at sports. She'd do okay in school, but that wouldn't bother us. As long as she goes to college." Toni smiled, giggling.

 "Yeah. Someplace nice, like Harvard." He said.

 "We can't afford Harvard." Toni laughed, kissing his neck.

 "She'd get in on a scholarship." The blond said, nuzzling her. They remained like that, talking about their nonexistent child, until the doctor cleared her to go home. She dressed, and Steve helped her into the car, driving her back to his house. She didn't want to sleep, so they stayed up all evening, watching old movies and eating all the ice cream Steve had in his fridge, until Toni fell asleep in Steve's arms, and confined him to the couch.

 

 

 The kids continued to chat before a nurse came here telling them that visiting hours were over. They all said their goodbyes as they left the room, except for Sleipnir. Since he was Loki's protection he was allowed to stay. It wasn't a big deal: he had access to the bathroom and the cafeteria. He was fine. He remained on his phone and it was a little while later that Loki began to stir. He groaned loudly as he cracked his eyes open. "Sleipnir? You still there?"

 Knowing he couldn't give a verbal response Sleipnir merely reached over for Loki's hand, grasping it. Loki took that as his response and shifted his body so he was sitting My, I'm not sure what the doctors gave me, but it worked."

 Sleipnir typed swiftly in his phone before showing it to Loki. 'Are you okay?'

 "Huh?" Loki read it before he nodded. "Oh, yes, I'm fine. Just a little sore but those pain killers really did the trick."

 Sleipnir gave Loki a dark stare before he typed again. 'You know that's not what I meant.'

 "...Oh, that." Loki said before he shifted his body so he was looking more at Sleipnir. "I'll be honest with you, it hasn't gotten any better. It won't get better. I don't know how long I have, but that's alright. Until I take Thor down and Jormund's surgery is a success I'll keep living."

 Sleipnir typed another sentence reluctantly. 'And after that?' 

"Heh, you should know. Yes, you of all people should know what will happen after that." He said, chuckling as he laid back down on his bed, closing his eyes.

 Sleipnir didn't respond; he simply put his phone away, and watched Loki carefully. This man wasn't going anywhere, yet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: There is a hinted at rape scene. No exact descriptions are given.

 "Do you have to go?" Toni whined, watching as Steve got ready for his meeting with Thor.

 "Yes, I do." The blond chuckled, glancing at her from his bedroom mirror. It was a week after Toni had been released from the hospital, and Steve was still making her stay with him. Loki had been more active, and he felt better knowing that she was safe within his apartment. He had been much nicer lately; she hadn’t "stepped out of line" ever since the night at the hospital. She actually felt safe with him.

 "When will you be back?" The woman asked, sitting up on their-his-bed.

 "I'll be home in time to take you to work. Don't fret." He finished his tie, turning around and kissing her. She held onto him a few moments longer, before releasing him.

 "Be safe. If anyone's gonna kick your ass it's going to be me." She teased, and he rolled his eyes, before saying goodbye and heading out.

 Steve was about to start his car, when he remembered he forgot something in his apartment. It was a waste of his time to run all the way back there, so he decided to honk, catching Toni's attention. She opened the window, looking down at him.

 "I forgot my paperwork, can you run it down to me?" He called, and she nodded, knowing exactly what he was talking about. The woman threw on her night gown, grabbing the papers and running down the stairs to meet him.

 Steve stood outside the car, taking the papers and kissing her before he let her go and got back in his car.

 She smiled and giggled, before running back upstairs and deciding to get ready. She didn't notice Loki and his gang.

After pestering the doctors non stop Loki was able to convince them to let him leave earlier. He was still in a fragile state but he insisted that he would be fine. Plus, he'd just keep Sleipnir around: nobody would be touching a hair on Loki's head with his top hit man around. Loki had finished organizing another attack plan so he decided a nice stroll down the city was a must: he had been confided to a hospital bed for far too long and he needed to stretch his limbs. He'll never know how Jormund dealt with it without going crazy. Well, if Loki's plan went right then hopefully soon Jormund would be healthy enough to finally walk.

 "I can't believe you listened to Fenrir." Hela said, walking alongside Loki. She was on Loki's right side while Sleipnir was on his left. "I mean, I'm glad you did, but a vacation? I didn't know you were interested in that."

 "Now, you speak as if I'm a stick in the mud." Loki teased as he looked up, happy to see the clear, blue sky. "It sounds like a nice idea. Of course I wouldn't be caught dead at Disneyworld. We could always go to New Orleans and check out some of the Voodoo houses."

 "You would be interested in that!" Hela huffed, pouting childishly. The mere thought of being caught in some voodoo curse was enough to send a shiver down her spine. Sleipnir smiled at her reaction before he looked around the houses. His eyes fell upon a very familiar looking one. Digging deep into his memories he remembered whose house that belonged to:Steve Rogers. He remembered because Loki had him memorize every one of Thor's top men and their locations. However, it didn't look like anyone was home, so he didn't have to worry about a sudden attack. He sighed as they kept walking at their leisure.

 Loki heard voices so he turned to look, surprised to see that it was Toni and Steve. "Huh, so they live together. How adorable.”

 Hela frowned. She just wanted to walk away and relax with Loki, but she needed to sound supportive. She needed to be friendly. "Do you want to go and talk to her?" She asked reluctantly.

 Loki stared at the building before he shook his head. "No, it's fine. I'm the last person she needs to see, plus that's Steven's apartment. There's no way I'm approaching that, even with you and Sleipnir by my side. God only knows what could happen." He said as he motioned for Hela and Sleipnir to continue walking.

 Toni sighed, going upstairs to get dressed. She should probably do some shopping for the house; they needed groceries, and Toni just needed to get out of the house. She was getting restless.

 So she got herself done up, dressing in some comfier clothes, a tee shirt and jeans, along with some nice heels. She grabbed her purse, checking she had enough money to catch a cab, and going out, making a mental list as she walked.

 Hela decided that it would be smart to stop by a supermarket so they could buy some necessities. Loki offered to do it but Hela forced him to wait outside, with Sleipnir of course. She was still worried that he was weak from a while ago and wanted him to sit down and relax at every chance he got. She also made a mental note to buy him a bottle of water. It would be wise to keep him hydrated. Plus, they were all wearing casual clothes: Hela was in a black tank top and jeans and Loki was wearing a green t-shirt and jeans. Sleipnir was the only one in a suit because he was against casual clothes. He felt naked in them and he had more room to hide his weapons in a suit so he insisted on always wearing them. So, Loki and Sleipnir waited for Hela outside. They were sitting on a bench, watching as the people passed by.

 Sleipnir took his phone out and typed in it before showing it to Loki. 'You plan on attacking Thor soon and ending it with a coup de grace, aren't you?'

 Loki read the text and chuckled. "Now, Sleipnir: there's no need to dwell on that. We'll talk about that later, for now just enjoy the sun. You could use it, you're paler than death." he teased, patting Sleipnir's shoulder before he went back to people watching.

 Toni walked to a nearby supermarket, one that wasn't too expensive, and got her what she needed. She threw her hair up into a pony tail as she walked inside, ignoring the looks she got from the men, and some women, in the store. She was used to it. She grabbed a cart, going over her mental list. She looked over at the fruits and vegetables, thinking about what she could make for dinner. Steve was obviously the better cook, but she wanted to do something nice for him. She picked up a few different fruits, before something caught her eye. She looked over, and spotted Hela. She dropped her eyes quickly, her mind wandering to Loki.

 She dug her nails into her palm, trying to push the image of him from her mind, She was happy now, she didn't need him coming back up now. She kept moving, stopping at the meats and looking over the steaks; Steve's favorite.

 Hela spend a fair amount of time in the candy aisle picking up some sweets for Loki and Sleipnir. It was obvious that Loki had a sweet tooth, but Sleipnir would never admit it. He felt it was necessary to always play the "cool, silent, deadly" type so liking sweets would seem childish and demeaning. Hela found it to be quite adorable so she decided to buy some stuff for them. She also bought a pack of gummies for Jormund, who didn't have much of a sweet tooth but he always did enjoy chewing on things. It was a habit he's had since he was little, probably the result of stress due to his illness, but it would be better for him to chew on something like this rather than something inedible. Also, being the good sister that she was, she picked up some skittles for Fenrir. That fucker sure did love to taste the rainbows.

 Hela was a very good cook but Fenrir had told her earlier that he wanted to cook so she decided that she would buy some ribs. Well, first she picked out some barbecue sauce, as well as seasonings. Once she had those she then made her way to the meat aisle, her eyes scanning at every bit and piece, trying to find what Fenrir liked. She walked along the aisle when she saw that she wasn't alone. Toni was also here.

 Hela couldn't help but notice what a strange coincidence it was, but then again they did live in the same area. If Hela was going to be in charge of the gang once Loki stepped down, oh god forbid died, then she had to act more like a leader. That meant she couldn't bear grudges, or act like she resented anyone. The day Loki nearly died protecting her had sparked something inside of the girl. She didn't want to be the cause of anyone's pain ever again. It was a sickening feeling, one she hoped never to experience again. Of course she would still possess her bitter, stubborn attitude: but she would display it more professionally. She also saw that she was close to the ribs so she walked over to Toni, standing by her. "Good day," she said politely as she looked for the ribs that Fenrir liked. "Are you shopping for your boyfriend?"

 Toni looked over, surprised to hear Hela addressing her. "Hello, Hela. Yes, I am actually. I take it you're shopping for your brother?" She asked, turning her attention to the meat. She could think of so many sexual innuendos to make, but she bit her tongue. She wouldn't admit it, but Hela sort of terrified her. She missed the sweet but fiery little girl she used to know.

 "Indeed." The younger girl said as she continued to look. "Fenrir's actually a decent cook so I figured he should make us something every now and then. Plus he loves meat, especially big, fat, juicy sausages. The longer the better." A smirk twitched at both of their lips.

"Do I terrify you that much?" The dark haired girl asked as she glanced over at Toni, eyes dull as usual. "You wear your emotions on your sleeve when you should really wear them on your cheek."

 "You made it pretty clear you and I weren't friends anymore, and it's not like we were in the first place." The woman shrugged, tugging a bit on her ponytail. "I think you forget that I'm very aware of what you do, and tend to try and keep myself from igniting that sort of wrath in you." She picked up a marbled steak, placing it in the cart.

 "I wasn't aware you thought of me like that. We only ever talked when Loki was around so I figured you were being nice to me so you could get closer to him. That's how it usually is- no one outside my family ever talks to me." Hela shrugged as she looked back at the meat. "I admit, I have a horrible side that is filled with wrath but that is only ever shown when someone precious to me is hurt. That included you, before the drunken incident. But, it doesn't matter now. You work for Thor. I work for Loki. That's that." She finally decided to pick a package of rib, tossing it into her basket. "I'm sorry for disturbing you." She turned away and started to walk off, but stopped. She spoke without looking at Toni.

 "I tried to hate you. What you did to Loki, I was so livid. I felt hurt and scared and betrayed and I fear for our lives. You know Thor, yes, but you aren't aware of how wicked that man is. Of what he's capable of doing. But, uh, I never hated you and no matter how much I yelled and cursed at you I couldn't  hate you. I never stop liking you." she said as she walked away before anymore of her dignity was stomped on.

 Toni listened to the girl speak, and was surprised. She hadn't really thought the girl cared so much, and it really felt nice to know that she did. She watched her walk away, looking down at her cart. "Neither did I kid, neither did I." She muttered, half to herself, before continuing on with her shopping. She wished she could have shown Hela how much she missed her, but it was dangerous.

 Toni was technically Thor's property, and with her even daring to associate with the girl, it was dangerous. But she couldn't fight the urge she had to hug her, hold her close and tell her how sorry she was for hurting her, and that she wanted her friend back. But that wasn't possible, not now at least. So the woman just kept on with her shopping, and cashed out finally. A man offered to help her with her bags, but she politely declined. When he didn't get the hint the second time and decided he wanted to get a little more from her, she told him that if he tried to touch her again she would rip his dick off so quickly he wouldn't even have time to scream before she shoved it down his throat.

 He got the hint then.

 She brought the cart outside, calling for a cab and waiting on a bench.

 Hela continued to shop and paid for everything before she went back to Loki and Sleipnir, who didn't move an inch. "I bought ribs so Fenrir can make them later tonight." She said as she tossed both Loki and Sleipnir a bag of candy. Loki chuckled and said a quick 'thanks' while the hit man nodded and tore open the bag, throwing a couple of pieces of candy into his mouth, chewing them quietly. He was happy that Hela thought to buy them some snacks. He looked up to thank Hela again, but was stopped when he saw her face. Her eyes were their usually dull self but she was wearing a smirk. Not the normally malevolent smirk that she always wore, but one that was mischievous. He raised an eyebrow, questioning her silently.

 "Oh Sleipnir, I also got something special for you..." Hela fumbled around in her grocery bag. Sleipnir watched her, intrigued. Loki saw where this was going and smirked also. "Something I know you love," she continued as she pulled out a small, cute bunny plush toy. "You do like these, don't you?"

 Sleipnir stared at the toy, eyes wide. He looked away from Hela, eyes closed. There was no way he'd accept such a girly, childish gift- even if it did come from Hela. It was degrading. It was stupid. It was-

 "Come on Sleipnir, I know how much you loooove stuffed animals," Hela cooed teasingly as she moved over to the hitman so she was now on his lap, straddling him. This made the older man break out into a heated blush as he flailed his arms out, desperate to get the girl off of him. Loki watched the scene, laughing.

 "Just accept the gift, Sleipnir!" He watched his hit man try to shove Hela off of him desperately. "We all know you like them, it's okay. You can be a cool, high class hit man and like cute things. No harm in it." The man chuckled, looking at the younger, bemused. "Although I'm surprised at how affectionate you're being right now, Hela."

 "Oh, hush. I spent good money on this doll so he's going to accept it!" Hela said stubbornly as she practically shoved the toy at Sleipnir.

 Knowing it was a losing battle Sleipnir meekly accepted the toy and buried his face in it, desperate to hide the blush that he knew was present, and strong. "There. Good boy." Hela said, still on Sleipnir's lap, as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him close to a hug. Sleipnir's blush deepened: sweets, cute toys and hugs? He didn't know how to handle this, so he just stayed still, rigid like a statue.

 "Alright, Hela. Enough flirting, I think it's time that we made our way back," Loki stood up, stretching his back out, and carrying the bag of candy under his arm as he motioned for the others to follow.

"Wasn't flirting." Hela deadpanned, climbing off of Sleipnir and crossing her arms. "He wasn't accepting my gift, which I spent my money on. He was going to accept it." Sleipnir stood up with his usual cold, stoic face, all traces of his blush gone. He held both his candy and toy under one arm so he had another arm free in case he needed to grab his weapon quickly. It didn't matter which one: he was ambidextrous.

 "Whatever," Loki said as they walked down the busy street path, camouflaging themselves among the pedestrians. Soon enough they found their way to a less busy, more sketchy pathway: which is where they needed to go. It was the only place that they could go without getting seen by one of Thor's men, since he practically owned the city. He was the underground king of New York City, not that Loki minded. It made this game of theirs much more fun.

 

 Toni’s cab finally came by, and she stopped the driver, loading her groceries and getting inside. She recognized the driver as one of Thor's men, and rolled her eyes. Steve probably had this set up.

 "You know where to go." She said, pulling out her compact.

 "No can do Ms. Stark." The man responded, catching her attention.

 "Excuse you?"

 "Thor wishes to speak with you, directly." The driver explained, and Toni immediately understood. Thor was looking for a booty call.

 "Fine, but at least bring the groceries to Steve's. I've got milk, and if it spoils I'll have your head." The driver nodded, pulling away from the parking lot. They had to drive for a while, but Toni didn't mind. She was pretty used to it by now. Finally arriving at Thor's office, she entered, not bothering to knock. The boss looked up at her from his paperwork, smiling. He walked over to her, watching as she began to strip down, allowing him to explore her body as she continued, before moving onto his pants, undoing it for him. It was a usual routine. He picked her up, pinning her against the door, locking it, before he moved them to the couch. She knew exactly what he wanted; play it up, pretend like he was completely in control, don’t fight back, no matter how much it hurts. She looked up at the ceiling, sighing as softly as she could manage, before she began to moan at his touch.

 

 Another day, another dollar: that is the motto Loki lived by, and it was a motto that helped him justify his actions. Wiping the blood from his hands the mobster glanced down at the fallen men. Blood gushed out from various wounds that were inflicted onto the men. Some were dead, others fatally injured. Loki liked to consider himself a man of mercy, but even he had a sick side that would leave these men to bleed to death. Which is exactly what he did.

 "I finished," Loki announced once Hela and Sleipnir were in his eyesight. They had finished their jobs and managed to do so without getting an ounce of blood on them. Sleipnir has his usual stoic expression while Hela wore a more solemn look.

 "Yes." She said quietly. "We.. We did it also."

 "I can see. Good job." Loki said before he coughed violently in his sleeve. "Tsk. Damn dust, you'd think a well known place like this would've been more maintained."

 If Sleipnir had a voice he would call bullshit on Loki, but he couldn't. And Hela was here so he kept his mouth shut as they walked out the building. Once again they had transformed a once normal place into a sinister graveyard.

 "One of the men begged for me to spare them." Hela said as they walked down the street. The girl was usually good with her missions, following them without questioning anything but this one had been different. "He begged for me to spare them. He said he was sorry and that he would do anything to repent for what he did. He-he said he had a little girl and he wanted to see her again.." She choked out the last part, visibly shaking. Sleipnir looked over at the youngest, frowning deeply. Hela was a cold girl who was fazed by little things, but he knew this had impacted her. He knew that she was envisioning her as the little girl and how it would feel to wait for a dad who wouldn't be returning home.

 He couldn't bring himself to imagine that it would be her so soon.

 "Nothing could've been done." Loki said, unsympathetic towards what had happened. "Those men needed to be taken care of. As second in command, you did the right thing."

 "Hmm..." Hela bit her lip, not saying anymore. Today had been a rough day and she already wanted it to end.

 

 Steve hadn't been home in a few nights. Toni would stay up late, hours upon hours waiting for him to come home, but she would always fall asleep, and wake up in an empty bed, finding the side next to her smelling of alcohol. Steve wasn't much of a drinker, and Toni knew something must be up. So finally she stayed up, drinking three cups of coffee and doing some chores around the apartment to keep herself up. Around 4 am, Steve dragged himself in, smelling so heavily of liquor that Toni could smell it from where she was in the kitchen.

 "Steve, you're finally home." She said, walking over and looking the man up and down. He had a hazy look to his eyes, hair a mess and shirt untucked. She knew that look. That was the same look she sent so many men home with after a visit with her.

 Steve was sleeping with someone else.

 Toni felt her heart leap into her throat and tears pricked at her eyes at the thought, at the memory of Fenrir's words.

 Steve just grunted, walking away from her. Toni wasn't about to give up so easily. She stepped in front of the man, and she watched his cool expression turn deadly. "Who is she?" Toni asked, trying to keep her voice steady; her body betrayed her, shaking so hard she thought she might just crumble.

 "Don't worry about it." Was all the blond said, before pushing her aside and making his way to the bedroom. Toni grabbed his arm, pulling him back to her.

 "I deserve an-" The woman didn't get to finish her sentence before Steve's hand connected with her face. She was still holding onto him, which was the only thing that kept her from falling over.

 "You deserve an explanation?" Steve roared, the woman looking up at him with complete terror in her eyes. He had hit her before, yes, but this was different. He was drunk."You slept with my fucking boss! After everything that I do for you!" Toni looked at him completely confused. She worked for Thor, it was part of her job to sleep with him, why was he so angry?

 Steve saw the confusion, and continued. "He told me what you did. He dangled you in front of my face, like you were some fucking prize. 'You should have seen her, how easily she spread her legs and let me fuck her till she was screaming my name'!" He was shaking with anger, completely irrational. "'You may think that she is yours, Rogers, but she isn't, she's mine, and anything that I tell her to do, she does. When she fucks you, she's really fucking me.'"

 "Steve please I-" Another slap, this one knocking her onto her knees.

 Steve didn't say anything, he just picked her up by her hair, ignoring the screams that she let out as Steve threw her around, beat her, tore into her in more ways than one. She tried to scream out for help as he dragged her through the apartment, down the stairs. She hit her head a few times, but that wasn't enough to knock her out. No one would come to rescue her. The people were all Thor's men, and lived under Steve's command. They weren't about to come out to help some whore.

 Toni's nose was bleeding, and her lip was busted open. She tried hard to crawl away, but he would just knock her down again, his boot connecting with her side, causing her to scream in pain as he continued to torment her, calling her every name he could think of. They finally reached the bottom of the stairs, and Steve dragged her out by the hair, the girl barely able to walk so as to alleviate some of the pain. She tossed her to the curb, ignoring her whimpers of pain and hacking coughs, as blood forced it's way up through her lungs and onto the sidewalk. She begged him to forgive her, please let her back inside; he wouldn't listen. She watched as the drunk man stumbled back into his apartment, leaving her to lie there on the concrete.

 Sleipnir sighed as he looked around, his eyes falling into a figure in the distance. Curious, he left Loki and Hela's side so he could approach the figure. His eyes widened when he recognized it as Toni, bleeding and battered, stripped down. Something had happened, something bad. Making his presence known Sleipnir placed his hand on Toni's shoulder that wasn’t bruised before he used his other hand to pull out his phone, typing in it swiftly. 'Are you okay? Do you need assistance Ma'am?'

 Toni screamed in fear as the feeling of a hand, before she realized it was Slepnir. "Pl-please please don't hurt me!" She begged, before looking at his phone, unable to respond for a moment as she coughed up more blood. She shook her head, attempting to stand before she fell back to her knees. "I-I'm fine." Her body was shaking so bad that she knew she wouldn't be able to get up. She grabbed onto the lamp post that Steve had thrown her into, and again attempted to stand. "It's better that you don't help me. You don't want to be seen with Thor's whore." She whimpered, able to get herself to herself to her feet for a few seconds before faltering again.

 She burst into tears, wishing she could curl up and die right then and there. She was in so much pain, and she was putting everyone in danger.

 Sleipnir watched the whole scene unravel, pitying the crippled girl. Judging by her words Sleipnir would assume that Toni had a fallout with Thor, but they were close to Steve's house. He knew he shouldn't intervene but underneath that pale, cold exterior was a big and compassionate heart. Without giving the woman time to argue Sleipnir shoved his phone in his pocket, removing his coat and placing it around her, before hooking one arm around her shoulders and another around her knees so he could pick her up bridal style.

 Toni froze up in the hit man’s arms, feeling bad suddenly for how much blood she had all over her. He was wearing a nice suit, and she was getting it dirty. When she could speak without coughing up blood or crying, she would have to formally apologize. But for now she leaned her head against the hitman's chest, having to breathe through her mouth on a count of her nose bleeding so badly. The coffee was beginning to wear off, and she wanted to sleep so badly, but she couldn't. She didn't know where they were taking her, and she had to stay alert. He walked back with her to Hela and Loki, who were waiting for him.

 "Sleipnir! Where did you go-" Hela stopped when she saw Toni, shocked. "Jeez, what happened!?" Sleipnir merely shrugged in response, being careful with the injured woman in his arms.

 Loki stared at them before he sighed. "It can't be helped. We can take her back with us to treat her. We'll camp out at one of the main houses. Come on," He turned around and lead the way. Hela and Sleipnir followed.

 "Shouldn't we take her to a hospital?" Hela asked as she reached into her pocket, pulling out a nice, lace handkerchief. "Sorry, this is all I have." Hela moved closer to Sleipnir so she could dab at the blood around Toni's mouth, careful to avoid any serious wounds. "We'll get you cleaned up after." The woman gave her a tired look, wishing she could thank her.

 "Hospital's no good right now." Loki turned a corner, getting closer to his house. "Especially after the stunt we just pulled. She'll be fine at our place. Hela, you can treat her wounds when he get there."

"Understood." Hela said while she kept dabbing at the blood. "But, Uhm, what about Fenrir? Surely he could assist-" She was interrupted when Loki coughed harshly. "Jeez, more dust?"

 "No, that was due to my allergies. I'm allergic to bullshit and the thought of Fenrir helping is the biggest load of bullshit that I have ever heard." He said teasingly as they approached a nice, vast house. He dug into his pockets, looking for his keys.

 Sleipnir stayed as he was, carefully cradling Toni in his arms, unfazed by the blood at all. He could clean it off afterwards, now they just had to get her inside.

 Once Loki finally managed to find his keys he unlocked the door, pushing it open. "Hn. It's quiet." He noted as he flipped the lights on, which revealed a room with beautiful decor and a warm atmosphere. "I'm a little concerned. Hello-ngh!"Out of nowhere a body collided with Loki, wrapping him up in a vice grip.

 "Loki, darling. You've returned!" The boss nearly stumbled due to the force, but regained his balance. He only knew one person who held such strength towards him.

 "Ah, hello Freya. Long time no see."

 The lady, Freya, giggled as she released Loki and stepped a few feet back. She was a gorgeous woman with long blonde hair and dark green eyes. She was clothed in a huge black t-shirt and nothing else, which exposed her long, slim legs. "It has been a while, love. You really should call more, you know how lonely I get."

 "Am I only a booty call to you?" Loki asked teasingly when he closed his eyes. "Actually, I could use your help. My friend is injured, could you help?"

 Freya then noticed Toni and gasped. "Injured is an understatement! No need to fear, I'll handle it! Sleipnir, bathroom!" She said as she scurried off. Sleipnir chuckled and followed her.

 Toni watched the exchange with jealousy. She couldn't deny that this woman was beautiful, much more beautiful than anyone Toni had ever seen, and she obviously had something with Loki. She tried not to gag at how sweet the woman was, but instead craned her head a bit, trying to see if she could get a good enough angle to death glare Loki. She couldn't.

 Instead, she remained in Sleipnir's arms, flexing her fingers as best as she could. She was pretty sure one of them was broken, but that didn't matter right now. She avoided eye contact with, Freya. The bitch.

 Freya led them to a vast bathroom that had a marble sink, silver toilet and a bathtub that could fit a few people in it. "Sleipnir, dear, set her on the toilet for now." Sleipnir nodded as he sat Toni upright on the toilet seat carefully. "Thanks dear," she said as she grabbed a rag, wetting it with warm water. "Okay, first thing's first." She began to clean around Toni's face, wiping her mouth, getting any blood that had trailed down from her lips. "Can you talk?" She asked, voice gentle. "Can you tell me where it hurts, hun?"

 Toni winced as the woman wiped the blood from her lips, and waved her hand away from her mouth. "Yeah. And don't call me hun." She growled. "It hurts everywhere, but that's kind of what happens when you fall down a flight of stairs." She tried to focus on one particular place. "My sides hurt the most, I guess."

 Freya giggled at Toni's outburst. "Well I don't exactly have a name to work with, but given by first impressions I'd say you're Toni. My name's Freya. Pleasure to finally match a name with a face, hun." She said playfully as she tossed the rag aside. "Sleipnir, hun, could you run us a nice, warm bath?"

 Sleipnir nodded as he went to do such. Freya smiled at him before she looked at Toni. "My, it looks like you've taken quite the beating. Could you tell us what happened, and if you feel anything may be broken? This looks like it might've been a teeny bit more than a stair fall. It's okay, I don't bite; that is, unless you want me to." She said before she winked playfully.

 Toni rolled her eyes. "I was drinking. Fell down some stairs. I'm fine, I just needed to get cleaned up and then I'll be out of your hair." She said, looking over the woman. "You Loki's girlfriend I take it?"

 "I don't believe you, but you don’t have to tell me anything. We're strangers, after all." Freya said as she glanced over at Sleipnir, who was running his hand through the water, making it the perfect temperature. "Huh? Loki’s girlfriend?" The woman turned back to look at Toni and giggled. "Hmm, I guess you could say that. I'm his girlfriend, partner in crime, pimp, best friend, lover, fighter, you name it. We go pretty far back. And what about you? Aren't you little Steve's girlfriend?"

 Toni dug her nails into her palm, trying to control her breathing. She should have known she wasn't the only one Loki had, and maybe she did. But damn it, she was still hurt. She was infatuated by a guy who couldn't give a shit about her.

 "No, we just, broke up." She said, touching her fat lip with a swollen hand. "He had a problem with me and my work, so he decided he didn't want to deal with it anymore." The woman looked up, watching Sleipnir.

 "Awww, I'm sorry to hear that!" Freya said sincerely as she placed her hand on Toni's leg carefully. "Well, perhaps it's for the better: you are much too pretty for that angry and drunk fool. He's gotten far too cocky ever since Thor made him his successor. Really, it's sad: he was such a sweet boy. Hey, if you need a pick me up then I'm sure that Loki would be more than happy to make you feel better. After you're healed, of course: no way in hell you're having sex in the state you're in now." She said at the time Sleipnir stood up. "Is the bath ready?" Sleipnir nodded. "Good. Now, could you get our friend here some spare clothes? I'm sure Hela has some she could use, and if not get something from Loki but make them comfy!"

 Sleipnir nodded as he stepped out of the bathroom, doing as he was told. "God, he's such a cutie pie. Always obedient and never puts up a fuss. You wouldn't know because of his tough guy persona but he's actually a sweetheart." She cooed before she turned back to Toni. "Alright, let's get you into the bath! I'll wash your back for you, but can you take your clothes off or do you need help?"

 Toni snorted. "I can wash myself, thank you very much. Now, if you'll please get out, I can take of it from here." She was getting sick of this woman's overly sappy attitude, and she didn't want her to see the damage. Toni's body probably didn't look too good, and while it was another woman, she didn't feel comfortable with her.

 "Very well! If you need something then just holler," Freya stood up, placing a towel by the other woman as she exited the room.

 Toni flipped the woman off as she walked away, but quickly dropped her hand as she saw Sleipnir enter.

 Sleipnir walked in with some spare clothes and placed them where Toni could access them easily. He bit his lip as he pulled out his phone, typing in it swiftly before he showed it to Toni. 'If you need anything feel free to yell out to me. I know I'm a guy so it might seem awkward but I volunteer at Jormund's hospital so I know how to handle wounds. Broken bones, burns, cuts, you name it. I'd be able to help you. Well, there's some soap for you and body wash. Enjoy your bath." He exited the bathroom, closing the door quietly.

 Toni watched him go, saying nothing as she began to strip down, wincing in pain as she did. She spotted herself in the mirror, catching sight of the marks Steve's boot had given her, as well as a few extra smaller bruises. She also saw how bad her face looked, and wanted to puke. She'd be lucky to get any work now. She'd have to call off her waitressing job for at least a week, and call in a few favors to get her some cash. But she could worry about that later.

 She undressed fully, leaving her clothes in a neat little pile, before lowering herself into the water. She sighed in relief, cupping the water and splashing it over her face, up over her head. and into her hair. She took the bar of soap, lathering it into her hands and scrubbing her body, especially careful around her wounds. It felt like she hadn't bathed in weeks, when really it had only been a day. This just felt like heaven.

 Sleipnir made his way to the living room, here everyone was seated. Loki and Freya sat on one couch while Hela sat on another. Sleipnir blinked as he sat next to the younger girl, folding his hands on his lap. He stared down as Hela looked at the couple. "You're very kind, Loki."

 "Indeed!" Freya said as she placed her hand on the man’s knee, squeezing it softly. "You always seem to be taking in the abused and stray critters of the city. I applaud you."

 "I couldn't leave her there. She's a nice girl who didn't deserve to be left out there. Plus, once Thor finds out he's going to be angry. It's a win/win, either way." He said, chuckling as he covered Freya's hand with his own. "And what about you? You were being awfully nice to her. It was so unlike you."

 "Heh, after what that fucking bitch did to you I have half tempted to just leave her and bash Thor’s little whore's face into the ground!" Freya closed her eyes. "But I figured that Steve did enough on her. I could tell just by looking at her wounds."

 "You could tell just by looking at her wounds?" Hela was amazed. "Wow, you're incredible! I wish I could do that..."

 "Aw, don't worry babe. Soon enough you'll know all that you need to know." Freya giggled, winking at her apprentice.

 "Well, I'm going to fetch myself something to drink, would anyone like anything?" Everyone shook their heads, so she headed off, set on pouring herself a nice glass of white wine.

 Loki turned his attention to Hela, smiling. “Hela, why don’t you go check on Toni? She’s probably close to being done, and I’m sure she’s quite exhausted.” Hela nodded, removing herself from her place and going to the bathroom where Toni was. Sleipnir watched her go; the mob boss couldn’t help but laugh.

 Hela reached the bathroom, knocking softly. A muffled, “Come in” came from the other side, and Hela walked in to see Toni wrapping herself up in her towel. She glanced at the bathtub, noticing the water was tinted red. Her body froze up, and she immediately locked her eyes on Toni, the young girl’s lip trembling as she struggled to keep herself under control. “He didn’t just beat you, did he?”

 Toni looked up, eyes wide. She then looked back to the tub, noticing the blood. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. “Don’t tell Loki, okay?”

 Hela shook her head, glancing down at the floor. “I’ll lead you to your room once you’re dressed.” She then removed herself from the room, waiting outside the door until Toni was fully dressed, and came out to meet her.

 Toni followed the younger girl, moving easily through the large house. The woman looked along the warm earth toned walls, which were blank, except for the occasional painting, obviously mass produced, but on the more expensive side, something that she could never have afforded, but her parents probably could have. She returned attention back to the young girl, who was opening up a guest room. It was like the rest of the home: extravagant. The bed was a queen, with cool cream colored covers, and plants really everywhere. Curtains covered the windows on the left side of the room, limiting the amount of light let in, so Hela had to turn on a light.

 “There’s a bathroom just through that door, and if you need anything, my room is just down the hall.” The young girl looked to the dresser, where a hairbrush lay, and then back to Toni. “Would you like me to brush your hair for you?”

 Toni smiled, laughing a bit. “You sure you’re not going to slit my throat?”

 Hela smiled as well. “I swear on my honor that no harm will come to you here, unless you are completely deserving of it. Please, sit on the bed.”

 Toni did as requested, and felt the bed shift behind her as Hela climbed on behind her. She began to brush the older woman’s hair, careful around the more knotted areas. “So, you and Sleipnir huh?” The younger girl stiffened a bit, but kept brushing.

 “Sleipnir and I are comfortable with one another- we practically grew up together. And he is really nice, I mean most of the stuffed animals I own are ones he gave me that he won at various carnival events."

 “Yeah? So, what’s the problem? I mean, you’re almost seventeen, it’s technically legal in New York State.” Toni pointed out. Hela stopped brushing, causing the older woman to turn around and look at her.  

 “It’d be inappropriate for Sleipnir and I to have a relationship. After all, I’m the one who’s going to take over after Loki dies, and Sleipnir will then be working for me.”  Hela muttered, her voice quiet.

 “So? That doesn’t mean you guys can’t have a little fun. And besides, I’m sure you’ll learn how to separate business and pleasure, you are working with Loki after all.”

 “Yeah, that’s true.” Hela bit her lip, before moving to braid Toni’s hair.

 “And after all, Sleipnir is pretty attractive.” Toni smirked.

 "Well, yes, he takes good care of himself, despite his pale exterior. You wouldn't know it by looking at him but he's really toned and Fenrir is always challenging him to wrestle and lift weights, which sounds as gay as it sounds." Hela said, completely serious.

 Toni couldn’t help but laugh, shaking her head when Hela finished with her hair. “Oh gosh Hela, you’re so adorable.”

 “Adorable? I’m a dominatrix and a highly skilled killer. I am far from adorable!” The girl huffed, causing Toni to laugh harder.

 “Oh God! Stop! My sides hurt!” The woman began to cough from laughing so hard, and Hela went into medic mode. “I’m fine Hela, I’m really fine. I just need some rest.” Toni smiled, but the girl didn’t relax.

 “I should still check you for a concussion. Stay here, I’m going to get a flashlight.” Said Hela, before she ran off to get the item. Toni stayed where she was, sighing softly. She wondered what it would be like to have a daughter.

 Hela returned a few moments later, flashlight in hand. “Open your eyes and look straight ahead.” She ordered, and Toni complied. Both her pupils reacted normally to the light, and Hela took that as a good sign. “Good. Now, how about you get some sleep? You look like shit.”

 Toni rolled her eyes. “Oh, thanks. Huge boost to my confidence right there.” Still, she got into bed, climbing below the covers. "You're welcome to stay if you'd like. I swear I don't kick in my sleep or steal covers." She said, smiling as she yawned.

 "Hmm..." Hela wasn't sure if she should stay. It wasn't that she thought Toni would pull a fast trick- she was injured badly, but she thought that Toni would want her own space. It was clear that she was very uncomfortable earlier so Hela thought that she would remain distant, but if she was offering... "Okay, and I don't take up a lot of room. I curl up in my sleep so it'll be like I'm not even there." Hela said as she crawled onto the opposite end of Toni, slipping under the covers. "Hn. This bed is just as cozy as the others... thank you for the offer. I don't like fighting with you." she said the last two parts shyly, cocooning herself on her side of the bed.

 "And I'm not exactly fond of fighting with you wither." Toni said, turning over. "Well, sweet dreams Hela." She yawned and closed her eyes. Her body went into sleep mode, and within a few minutes, she was out.

"Good night Toni." Hela said as she curled up in a small ball and fell asleep almost as quickly as Toni did. The rest of the household got ready for bed, Sleipnir slipping into his room and Freya going into the room that she and Loki shared. Loki followed after her. 

 

 “She really likes you.” Freya muttered, kissing at Loki’s neck. He just grunted in response, working at her clothes. “I’m serious Loki, I can see it. She’s horribly jealous.”

 “She’ll be fine. Don't you worry your pretty little head about her darling.” The man sighed, cupping her chin so she would look at him. “There’s nothing between us.” Freya watched him for a moment, before smiling.

 “Good.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm finally updating and it only took me two months yay.
> 
> This literally took almost an hour of editing. Y'all better be thankful.
> 
> And I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. Sometime in April.

 

 Sunlight poured into the room, forcing the woman in the bed awake. She forgot where she was for a moment, and sat up quickly, bewildered and fearing for her safety. “Easy there Stark, it’s just me.” Loki’s voice was soothing as he spoke, gentle as he brushed the hair away from her face. She looked at him, softly smiling through her bruised features.

“Hey Lok, how long have I been sleeping?” The woman asked, trying to stretch.

“Half the day, it’s three in the afternoon.” Toni’s eyes widened a bit, looking at him incredulously. “We wanted to let you sleep; your body needs time to heal.” Loki explained, looking her over. She pulled the sheets up around her, trying to hide herself. “Are you hungry? Fenrir saved you something from lunch.”

“Yeah, actually, I am.” Toni muttered, moving to get out of bed. He stepped back, ready to offer his hand if she was to need it. “I can make it Loki, I’m not terribly helpless.” She smiled, trying to stand straight, but the large abrasion on her side kept that from happening. Loki tried to keep his breathing calm as he looked at the woman’s battered body.

Loki led her to the kitchen, where Hela and Sleipnir were sharing some drink. Hela smiled at Toni, motioning for her to sit next to her. Loki went to the fridge, pulling out a plate that had been saved for Toni and putting it into the microwave. "I want to make one thing clear with you." She said, looking at Loki. "I am not making a definite decision here. I will not be staying here, that's for certain, but that doesn't mean I'm going back to Thor, or Steve for that matter. I just need to lay low for a little bit, and since you were so kind to offer, I'll just stick it out here for a bit." She paused, before sighing. "And, thanks."

"Glad you're considering a different route than returning to, well, you know who." Hela smiled.

“I have alerted some of my men to take station in various places, including our house, in case Steven decides to show himself, though I'm sure we can work around it. Steven's a strong and intelligent man but he has one major flaw, and that's his anger. His horrible, unstable wrath blinds his judgment and that is what we'll have to rely on if the time comes." Loki explained before looking at Toni. "But I'm glad you're staying." He placed a plate of food before Toni. "Don't worry; we'll keep you safe, dear."

“Thanks, Loki.” The woman said, delicately beginning to eat. Loki and Hela discussed a few less important matters, nothing that Toni cared too much about to listen to. It wasn’t until the talking ended that she looked up, mouth full of pancake.

"Do you need us to drive you somewhere?” Hela repeated, picking up on the fact that Toni hadn’t been paying attention.

The woman swallowed, thinking. "I'll be fine, if I can just borrow some clothes I know a place to go that Steve doesn't know about. Do you have a pair of scissors I can use?"

"Very well." Loki said as he looked around the room. "Hmm, there should be some scattered around here-"

"-I have one." Hela then proceeded to pull out a sharp, pink pair of scissors from God knows where. Hela looked at Loki, who gave her a bewildered look. "What? You told me to always be prepared." She said, handing the scissors to Toni.

Toni thanked Hela, taking the scissors and going to the bathroom. Toni had waist long hair, something that men at the club loved about her. But it was also one of the biggest ways for her to be recognized. She took a deep breath, letting her hair down and separating it. Here goes nothing.

She began to cut off her hair, to her shoulders. It wasn't a horrible job, but it wasn't too good either. Not that it mattered, she just needed to change her look a bit, make sure Steve's men couldn't get too good of a look at her. She threw out her hair, ran her fingers through it a few time, before walking out again, handing the scissors back to Hela. "Thanks dear." She said, smiling at the little girl.

 

Hela blinked as she stared at Toni, noticing her new appearance. "You cut your hair." She said as she took the scissors and put them away. "I'm confused, but why?"

 

"Probably so she wouldn't be so easily recognized by Steven or the others." Loki shrugged. "If you needed your hair trimmed then we could've had Sleipnir do it for you, but I must say you didn't do that bad of a job. It looks very nice on you."

 

"Exactly why." Toni said, smiling at Loki. She watched as the hitman across from her texted, and got curious. "Hey, so I got a question. Why is it that you don't talk? Some sort of secretive thing that you can't let people know what you sound like?"

Loki  shared a look with Hela before looking at Sleipnir, who was now looking up at everyone.

Sleipnir bit his bottom lip before he typed something into his phone, showing it to Toni. "It's not that I don't want to talk, it's that I can't. I had a very horrible, abusive upbringing and I was, to put it bluntly, beaten into silence. I've never spoken in my life and I don't plan on starting: I've seen what words can do to a person and it's far worse than what I could do with a gun." He said before he took his phone back and placed it down, staring at Toni.

"Well, aren't I just a peach for asking? But hey, I think a lot of girls go for the silent type." Toni said, winking in Hela's direction.

Loki caught the gesture and smirked at Hela, who puffed her cheeks out at Toni in a way that was meant to be intimidating, but it looked cute. She knew that the other woman was just teasing her and Sleipnir but Hela was always the one doing the teasing so to be on the receiving end of the teasing was bizarre and uncomfortable.

Sleipnir heard what Toni said and looked up, raising an eyebrow. He then typed in his phone and held it to Toni, shrugging carelessly. 'I wouldn't say so; it must be so annoying to try to talk with someone who can't verbally respond to you. But Hela thinks it's cute so maybe it's an appeal to others.'

"Can't fucking deal with this shit." The woman mumbled, stuffing her face full of pancakes as she resisted the urge to shove Hela and Sleipnir into a room and make them cuddle. She finished her food, taking her plate to the sink and washing it.

Hela heard Toni mumble something and mistook it for anger. "Huh? Can't handle what?"

Loki, who understood what Toni meant, chuckled. "Yes, Toni. What did you mean, do share what is going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"My thoughts are private. I don't need to share them with you." Toni said, sticking her tongue out at Loki.

"Awwww, come on Toni." Loki whined playfully, not losing his smirk. "Why don't you share with us what is going on in your head? Sharing is caring, love."

"And you know all about sharing don't you?" Toni called, before turning to the dishes.

"Loki, that's ridiculous!" Hela scowled. "So, what are we going to do today?"

"Hmm, I might stop by the headquarters for a bit before making a surprise visit to some of Thor's men." Loki said as he sat back in his chair.

Toni didn't bother to pay attention to what Loki was saying. The way she saw it, Thor was just as guilty as Steve. After all, he was the one who had treated her like his property. “Because you are, Stark.” The woman heard the words ring all too quickly in her head, and she dropped a knife into the sink, losing it amongst the soapy water. No one turned to look in her direction.

"Are we ever going to attack Thor?" Hela asked as she slumped down over the table. "I mean now that Steve is getting active we need to take down someone and this all roots down to your hatred of Thor. So, are we going to attack him?"

Loki blinked as he looked at Hela. "Hela, Jormund's surgery is in two months, right?" Hela nodded, so the man continued, "Then we will take him down within the next few weeks, permanently. Your brother deserves to be brought out into a safe environment, so before then I promise I kill Thor with my own two hands."

The girl smiled brightly, but Sleipnir looked uneasy.

Toni finished the dishes, leaving them on the rack to dry. "Alright, I'm going to head out. Do you need anything while I'm gone?" She asked, turning back to the group.

Loki chuckled as he glanced over at Toni. "Nope, I think we're good. Would you like Hela or Sleipnir to escort you there? I can also call a cab for you; Thor isn't the only one with men around here."

"Cab will be fine, if you please. No offense to you guys, but I'd rather not let Steve know I'm sleeping with the enemy, on a much less intimate scale, but still similar nonetheless." Toni said.

"Nonsense, it's completely understandable!" Loki smiled as he pulled out his cell phone and called a cab. "Someone will be over in a few minutes. Don't worry, my drivers are very reliable and they'll take you where you need to go."

Hela and Sleipnir, knowing very well whose Loki’s drivers were, grinned to themselves.

"Good. Thanks Loki." Toni said, unaware of the smiles the friends shared. She went to put on some shoes, and wait for the cab.

Loki chuckled as he left the room so he could get ready for the day. Hela and Sleipnir stayed where they were before a loud honking noise was heard.

Hela giggled at it. "That's your ride, Toni."

"I'm comin' I'm comin'." Toni muttered, throwing on a baseball cap that she had swiped from Loki. "Later guys. If I don't call don't look for me." She meant that more as a warning; if she didn't call it could mean one of two things. Either she was safe with someone, or that Steve or his men had gotten their hands on her. She got into the back of the cab, directing the driver to where she needed to go.

The driver remained silent as he pulled away from Loki's place and drove off. The cab was quiet until the cab driver chuckled. "My, my, it seems Thor is more active and fierce than usual."

"Indeed he is!" Another voice spoke up, coming from the passenger's seat. The cab driver wasn't alone. "I don’t get what the fuss is, though. He's a big fool who is going to step into his own grave!"

"And Loki will follow closely behind."

"In this coffin there will be room for two."

"And the bloodbath will be vast. Oh, I can't wait for this!"

Toni looked up, confused to hear two voices. "Well, it looks like I got Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum as my cab drivers." She muttered, looking out the window, but was careful to keep her face hidden.

The driver and the passenger didn't turn to acknowledge Toni, but they did respond. "Oh? Did you hear a voice?"

"Hmm, I'm not quite sure. I think there's a female among us, but that could be questionable."

"It was probably our imagination! A voice that came out of thin air, we do share a similar mind."

"Yes, it was just the atmosphere! But she does have a sense of humor."

"Oh? That's right! Didn't she compare us to a pair of twins-"

"-trapped in a timeless world that was created by a child's imagination?"

"Well, I suppose it's true but I find it shocking-"

"-that a voice of such an old age would use such a reference-"

"-when she should be at the time of her life when she should be focused on reality-"

"-and not contemplate or even mention fantasy!"

"I'm going to fucking kill Loki." Toni groaned, rubbing her temples as she shrank down in her seat. "Are you two always this annoying or do you get paid for this sort of thing?"

One of the men gasped. "She responded, and in such a vulgar tongue!"

"Right, right! She just breathes out horrid words; we really should teach her a lesson."

"Oh, I know! We could gut her open like a swine-"

"-and bleed the profanity right out!"

Both men laughed at themselves before it died out. "And to answer your questions, yes and yes! Hello, one of us is Vali-"

"-and the other one is Nari!"

"It's nice to meet you Ma'am!" Both men said in unison.

"Am I allowed to know which is which?" Toni asked, but she felt that she already knew the answer.

One of the men chuckled. "Oh, but if we told you the truth-"

"-then our fun could come to an end."

"But don't worry, it's okay-"

"-for even Loki is unsure of who's Vali and who's Nari anymore!"

The driver chuckled before he looked on ahead, frowning. "Damn, there looks like there's a bit of traffic ahead."

"No matter, we'll simply hafta entertain our guest for a bit," The other man said before he continued. "So, how are you fairing Ma'am?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Toni said, but on the inside she was screaming. She wondered if she could get out and walk there... Nah. Too far- the horrendous amount of drinking she would need to do to drown out their voices would be worth it.

"Well that is glorious to hear-"

"-or terrible to hear, if you're a masochist."

The twins were not known for being serious. They took every scenario and twisted it into their own enjoyment. It was how they coped with things since they were kids. They shared a glance and decided to try something. "Hello Ma'am-"

"-We'd like your opinion on something."

Since no cars were moving right now the driver allowed themselves to look behind at Toni, as did the one in the passenger's seat. Both were wearing suits and they had dark hair, bright eyes and fair skin. The only difference was that the driver was wearing a black flat hat. They then spoke in unison. "Can you tell any differences between the two of us, and be honest!"

"Wha?" Toni was caught off guard, she had simply assumed they were identical twins, and she was right to do so. She looked at the both of them, but she could only see the hat as the difference. "Uh... besides you," she pointed at the driver. "Wearing a hat, I can't tell any difference." She admitted.

"Ah, thank you for your input!" They both said before they directed their attentions back to the road. It was silent for a few seconds before one spoke up. "Hey, we should tell her one of our secrets!"

"Eh? The one that usually freaks people out?"

"Yeah, that one!"

"Wouldn't it be too straightforward?"

"It would!"

"You're right, let's do it!"

The driver cleared his throat while the passenger smirked to himself. "So, Ma'am-"

"-How would you comprehend-"

"-with the knowledge that Vali is a boy-"

"-and Nari is a girl?"

“My name is Toni, and what? Is that supposed to make this easier or something?" Toni asked, still confused.

"Not really, but I think it would be more accurate to say Vali has a penis and Nari has a vagina-"

"-But certain folks get so offended by those words, it's really funny! Also, we told you that mainly to see if you could spot a difference-"

"-But it is highly unlikely for we were cursed with the same, identical good looks: I guess that means that Nari is a masculine guy-"

"-Or Vali is just an effeminate male!"

Both twins chuckled at one another before the driver spoke. "Oh, we're coming closer to your stop! I can give you one of our numbers so you can call us when you're done, or would you like for us to wait for you?"

"Yeah, and we promise we'll behave ourselves more! You've been very polite and we must be giving you a headache," The passenger spoke out.

 "No no, waiting's not necessary. Just give me one of your numbers and I'll be on my way." She said, preparing to get out.

"Alright!" It was the passenger man who handed Toni the little piece of paper with a number on it while the driver spoke. "We'll be close by, so don't hesitate to call us!

"Oh I will." Toni muttered, taking the number and getting out of the car. She walked into the small store, ignoring the smiles of the nice women behind the counter.

Toni was quick, picking out a few shirts and jackets, as well as some pants and undergarments. She had been careful to avoid the eyes of any of the associates, who were all probably on high alert. Woman wearing a baseball cap and wrong fitting clothes; bruises all over her face; she wasn’t exactly the least suspicious person in that place.

"Can I help you with anything miss?" A woman asked, and Toni looked up quickly, meeting eyes with a young woman with short hair and green eyes. The associate looked at her, before her eyes widened in recognition. "Toni?"

"Bruce please don't say anything!" Toni begged, her voice barely a whisper. Bruce was a good friend of both Toni and Steve's, but had no association with Thor's gang.

"What are you doing here? Steve's been worried sick looking for you!" Bruce said, looking over her friend.

"Of course he is. Listen, as far as you know, I was never here alright? I can't let Steve find me right now." Toni said, walking with her friend to the checkout counter.

"Why, did you guys get in a fight?" Bruce asked, cashing Toni out.

"Yeah, you could say that. Just, promise you won't say anything alright?" Toni pleaded, taking the bags and handing her friend a large stack of small bills.

"My lips are sealed." Bruce said, taking the cash and smiling gently. "Just, call if you need me okay?"

"Oh, that reminds me," Toni dug into her pocket, digging out her phone and handing it to Bruce. "Dump this for me will you?"

Bruce nodded, deciding not to ask any more questions. She removed the battery for the phone, a simple tracphone, tossing the case out in the garbage.

Toni thanked her, before walking out and going to the nearest payphone. She entered the phone number one of the twins had given her, and dialed it, careful to avoid the stares of any passersby.

 

The twins had decided to stop by a near by gas station so they could fill the car up with much needed gasoline. While one twin did that the other one went into the store and bought some candy and other goodies that were around before walking back outside to greet his brother. As soon as the gas was filled there was a vibration that was felt, as well as the song 'Bad Touch' resonating, which caught the attention of a few near by citizens. Without looking at the caller ID the twin that had been filling gas up pulled out their phone and answered it. "Hi Toni, we'll be right over!" He said as he hung up the phone.

They both climbed back into the car and drove back to the place where they had dropped off Toni. So, what did the driver do: he honked obnoxiously on the horn in hopes of getting Toni's attention, ignoring the many stares he got from several people.

Toni hadn’t been paying attention when the cab drove up, and it scared the shit out of her. She jumped, before glaring at the car and putting out the cigarette she had been smoking beneath her foot.

"Fucking Loki sending out these whack jobs to watch over a person who's trying to fucking hide. Gonna beat his ass when I get back." Toni grumbled, picking up her bag and walking up to the cab, tossing her bag in before she followed.

The driver stopped honking when he saw Toni walk over to them. "Ah, glad you finished your shopping!"

"And it looks like you bought some neato necessities," The passenger commented, chuckling. "Ladies always have a keen eye for clothing but Brother and I could never comprehend how one works a tampon. Kudos to you!"

"Well," Once Toni was all seated in the driver adjusted his front mirror before he drove off. "Do you need to make any other stops or are you done?"

Toni thought for a moment, before nodding. "Take a left up here, and then a right at the first light. I need to speak to someone." Toni said, before thinking. "Wait, you called him brother, so does that make you," She pointed to the driver, "Nari, and you Vali?"

The driver chuckled. "Ah, you'd think it'd be easy like that-"

"-but in reality we both refer to each other as Brother-"

"-so we never have to reveal who is exactly who-"

"-and this game of ours can continue forever!"

"I've died. That's the only explanation. I've died and this is hell." Toni groaned.

The twins chuckled before the passenger seat one spoke. "Oh! And Fenrir texted me before, he's going to cook later: are you allergic to anything Toni?"

“Fenrir? Someone does hate me up there. But for the record, I'm not."

"Huh!?" The driver said, genuinely shocked. "Have you ever tastes Fenrir's cooking? It's the best!"

"It really is!" The passenger seat man said, just as genuine. "It's better than anything else out there; he taught Sleipnir how to cook."

"It's better than money."

"Better than love."

"Better than joy."

"Better than sex."

Toni rolled her eyes as she looked out the window, seeing that they were coming up to the stop. "Just wait here; I'll be two minutes tops."

The driver chuckled as he came to a stop. "Okay, we'll be good boys and wait for you!"

Toni got out, glad to escape them for a while longer. She walked to the buzzer of a nice looking apartment, looking for a specific name. She found it, and pressed the doorbell next to the name Jane Rhodes. "Hello?" A woman's voice, sweet and familiar sounded over the intercom.

"It's me, can you let me in?" Toni asked, before the door clicked open, allowing the woman to enter.

She headed up stairs, greeted by a beautiful dark skinned woman, her body fit from being a personal trainer for others. She had her short hair pulled away from her face, exposing her smiling features.

"Hey Rhodey, long time no see." Toni said, hugging the woman.

The woman, Jane, laughed. "Well, who do you think was to blame for that? What are you doing here?" She paused, looking over her friend’s disheveled complexion. “And why do you look like you’ve gotten thrown down a flight of stairs?”

“Kicked or tossed is a better word for it.” Toni quickly explained her situation, knowing she could trust Jane. Jane was a childhood friend, and well aware of Toni's situation. She was also a police officer, but she and Toni had an agreement, one that went far beyond laws.

"If you need a place to stay, my door is always open." Jane offered, and Toni sighed, hugging her.

"You're the best, thanks Rhodey." The woman whispered, before releasing her.

"Stay out of trouble!" Jane called, causing the other woman to laugh. "I mean it Stark!"

Toni only laughed harder, heading out to the cab and getting in. "Alright, take me home if you will."

"Wow, you were very quick!"

"And we would be more than happy to take you home!"

The twins shared a smile as the driver drove off, on their way back to Loki’s house. "So, did you have a good time?"

“Just the greatest.” Toni mumbled.

"And have you finally gotten sick and tired of us?"

“Sick, of you two? Oh please, how could anyone be tired of you?" The woman rolled her eyes.

 

 

As stated Fenrir was in fact cooking dinner: ribs, rice and salad. He set the good around the table and scattered plates and silverware around so everyone had their own stuff. Vali and Nari weren't joining them since they had other business to attend to. Hela sat on the end and Sleipnir sat next to her, filling their plates with good. Fenrir sat opposite of them, eating mainly ribs. Loki was no where to be found so once Toni arrived they'd start eating.

"Hey, I'm back." Toni called, taking off her shoes and dropping her bags off. "Food smells good." She took the seat closest to Hela.

"Eat as much as you want! There's plenty of food that could feed a village," Fenrir said before he stuffed his face with food. Hela ate her food in a much more delicate matter as she glanced at Toni.

"Welcome back. I see the twins didn't drive you to insanity," she commented which made Sleipnir chuckle to himself.

"Believe me, it's not like they didn't try. And you are in so much trouble later I swear." Toni growled, but she couldn't help but smile as she dug in. "These are great Fenrir."

"Heh, but of course it is! My food is nothing short from perfection," he teased, mouth filled with food.

"Nothing you can do is as bad as what Vali and Nari are capable of," Hela said, eating more. "They're quite charming and attractive, don't you think?" Sleipnir nodded in agreement.

"I have never wanted to jump out of a moving vehicle more than then." Toni grumbled, tearing off more meat.

"They'll grow on you, but it's so frustrating. Only Sleipnir can tell them apart and he'll never tell who's who." Hela said. Sleipnir merely shrugged sheepishly.

Toni looked at Fenrir, smirking. "Careful Fenrir, you wouldn't want to choke on all that meat."

"Hmm?" Fenrir refilled his plate, looking at Toni. "I eat meat for a living; no way in hell will I choke on this. Protein is good for the body and I haven't the gag reflex to choke, unlike a certain lady here." He winked towards Toni. "You of all people should be careful on eating all of that meat!"

The woman smirked, "I feel as though I've been issued a challenge."

"There'd be no challenge." Fenrir said, already on his third bowl. "I'd wipe your ass in a heartbeat!" He teased.

"Ick! Fenrir, tone down the innuendos," Hela scowled, while Sleipnir smiled sheepishly.

"Care to put your money where your mouth is?" Asked Toni.

"Everyone tends to love doing that so what's one more person?" Fenrir said, smirking. "Come at me, fellow dancer."

“This is so stupid." Hela whined, finishing her rice up. Sleipnir shrugged as he typed something into his phone and showed it to Hela. She giggled. "I don't think they'd know that if it bit them in the ass." She shoved Sleipnir playfully. The hitman smiled in response.

 "Maybe later, for now, I think we have something better to look at." Toni said, nodding her head towards Hela and Sleipnir. "Careful you two, get any cuter and you may just give all of us diabetes."

"Hmm?" Fenrir eyes then fell onto Hela and Sleipnir. He smirked at them. "Awww, how cute! I could just throw up rainbows and fucking gummies."

Sleipnir felt his face get warm so he turned away from everyone. Hela merely stared at them. "Cute? We are not cute! We're Loki’s top men; we've killed more men than you've slept with!" She pouted.

"Heh, you two are still cute." Fenrir teased. "Do I have to give you the talk?"

"What?" The girl gaped at her brother. "You realize that I'm a dominatrix-"

"- I wasn't talking about you." Fenrir smirked at Sleipnir, who was still looking away.

 "Oh my god, I'm so freaking done." Toni laughed, so hard she fell off her chair. She could just imagine Sleipnir sitting there while Fenrir educated him on sexual intercourse.

"Fenrir, stop teasing Sleipnir!" Hela  scowled as she finished her meal. "All he needs to know is how to shoot, not how to have sex."

"Oh, but he's a man! An exceptionally attractive male. So it's my job to teach him how to partake in the sex!" Fenrir announced, smirking. Sleipnir's face became even redder.

"After all, THE SEX is a natural and quite wonderful thing! Everyone should be having it! Except you Hela. You're too young." Toni gave the younger girl a stern look from her place on the ground.

"Too young? I'm sixteen! And a dominatrix!" Hela argued stubbornly.

"Yeah, true, but we all know that you've done everything have legitimate sex. So it doesn't count!" Fenrir said, chuckling at the fact.

"...Piss off." She hissed as she crossed her arms. Sleipnir, face red, grabbed his and Hela's plates and went to the sink to wash them.

 "Aw! Look at the little virgin! I feel like we should get you a halo." Toni teased, looking over at Sleipnir. "Oh come on big guy, no reason to be so embarrassed! If you want, I'll take that V-card off your hands.”

Sleipnir didn't turn to look at Toni but the teasing still managed to make him stumble and almost drop his dishes. Fenrir laughed at that. "Whoa, easy there tiger! It's just surprising- I mean aren't the quiet, murderous big shots usually sex addicts?"

Hela listened to them, frowning. "You guys are so mean. There's nothing wrong with Sleipnir being pure, so he hasn't been around the block a few times, it's not a bad thing."

Hela's words didn't help Sleipnir; in fact they made him feel worse. He sighed as he continued with the dishes.

"Heh, you're right... if we ever need to hold a demon summoning we have our virginal sacrifice!" Fenrir continued the teasing, which caused Hela to throw a rib at him.

"Alright alright. Calm down. We don't want someone to lose an eye in a horrible rib accident." Toni laughed, able to pull herself up with the help of the chair. Her pain was coming back; she would probably need to pop a few aspirin again. She grabbed her dish, bringing it over to Sleipnir and smiling at him as she bumped him with her hip. "Hey, loosen up a bit; we're just poking fun at ya."

Hela huffed and soon enough she and Fenrir were in a childish debate. Sleipnir listened to them, smiling fondly. His blush was dying down before he heard Toni's comment.  He continued to scrub the dishes there, this time more harshly.

Hela sighed as Fenrir finished eating all the food. Since Fenrir cooked Hela brought the dishes to the sink. "Well, as fun as this was I'm heading to my room." Hela patted Sleipnir's back and nodded to Toni and Fenrir. "I'll be in there if any of you peasants need me." She said before she walked off.

"Five bucks says she's gonna go practice kissing on her pillow." Toni teased, before hopping up on the counter.

"Hah! I think I would die laughing if I saw Hela behave like an actual girl." Fenrir said as he stood up. He loved Hela- he really did- but sometimes his sister was just too complicated; and her mannerism was confusing and ambiguous. He could never tell what she was trying to hint on or even do. And with that said Fenrir exited the kitchen.

"So, Sleipnir. What's going on between you and Hela? Come on, you can tell me, I can keep a secret." Toni asked, swinging her legs gently.

Sleipnir finished the dishes and dried his hands, remaining silent the entire time before he pulled his cell phone out and typed on it so he could show Toni. 'Between Hela and I? Isn't it obvious: since she's second in command we need to develop a friendly relationship because once Loki dies I'll be serving her. Why, is our relationship strange?'

Toni raised her eyebrows. "Strange? Hell no. But, it seems like there's something, I dunno, more? Like maybe you," She looked around; making sure no one else was near. "Like her?"

'Of course I like her. She's a very sweet, smart, strong and beautiful girl: how could I not like her? Plus she's very aware and helpful with my little speech disability so I'm very grateful for that.' He had typed before his eyes widened in revelation. He then added more to that statement. 'Wait, you weren't talking about THAT liking, were you? You were talking about it on a romantic scale, weren't you?'

"God you're so cute when you're dense. Of course I meant that kind of liking!" Toni whispered, wanting to keep her voice low.

Sleipnir blinked as he typed more into his phone. 'Maybe I do like her genuinely, or maybe I'm simply polite because it's business. What does it matter if I like her or not? She's sixteen and the future mob leader: liking or loving is against the rules and we take the rules very seriously.'

"Rules were made to be broken." Toni said, patting Sleipnir's cheek gently before hopping off the counter and going to Hela's room.

Sleipnir watched Toni walk towards Hela's room, wondering why she wasn't going to her own room. Not bothering to ask any questions he walked out of the kitchen and went to occupy himself with something.

  
  


Hela was currently sitting on her bed, reading something on her tablet. She had changed into a purple tank top and black shorts. The door to her bedroom was unlocked, a big mistake on her part. Her room was pink and girly and filled with some cute toys and interesting posters. However if one were to look in her closet they'd find a range of assassin weapons. But, everything else was innocent.

Toni grabbed a nearby pillow, before running into the room. "You! You are a dead woman!" She yelled, swinging the pillow at Hela's legs. She wasn't trying to hurt her. Just scare her a bit.

Reacting on instinct Hela squeaked as she tossed her tablet aside and pulled her feet up. She then proceeded to reach under her pillow, grab a knife that was hidden there and tossed it at the intruder. The knife hit the wall next to Toni, sticking there. "Jeez!" She regained herself, staring up at Toni with wide eyes. "What did I do?"

Toni gasped as she saw the knife fly by, mouth agape. "Well first of all you almost killed me!" A smirk began to spread over her lips. "Second of all, you let me leave with those demonic things that your boss calls cab drivers!" She swung the pillow again, smacking the girl in the face.

"But they're our most reliable drivers! They'll get you anywhere on time and in a safe manner," Hela said before she felt the pillow collide with her face. She huffed as she rubbed where it hit her. "You'll grow to like them. They're actually really smart, truthful people. Plus they're really cute and are able to fool anyone. Besides Sleipnir," she commented before she grabbed her pillow and swung it at Toni. "They got you back here safely, didn't they?"

The pillow got Toni on the arm and she had to catch herself. "I dunno, I may need to be checked into an insane asylum. I'm off to Wonderland!" She laughed, swinging her pillow at Hela.

"Oh, so does that make you little Alice?" Hela said, smirking as the pillow hit her face again. "Trapped in a timeless world with a bunch of lunatics. Who do you think I would be? I think it would be a cross between the Duchess and the Queen of Hearts. Off with all your heads!" She lifted her pillow and brought it down on Toni's leg.

 "Oh definitely the queen of hearts! So beautiful, yet so tragic! You're such a sore loser!" Toni laughed, hitting Hela in the side with her pillow.

"Hmph, clearly we are not talking about the same Queen! I have never lost at anything, I'm unbeatable!" The girl said stubbornly as she hit Toni's head with her pillow. Toni fell over on the bed, before glaring at the girl. "Enough of this! Throw down your weapon! And let us do battle hand to hand! En guard!" She dove at the girl, tickling her.

"Eeek!" Hela squeaked cutely as she jumped back in response, tumbling off of her bed. She pulled herself up and stared at Toni. "W-What are you doing? I refuse to be subjugated to something so trivial and tedious!"

"Aw, don't get your big girl panties in a twist!" Toni laughed, sitting up on her knees and making a pouty face. "Oh, look at me! I'm Hela, and I'm so above everyone that I refuse to be tickled by anyone except Sleipnir!" Her voice was mocking, high pitched and matched with exaggerated movements, before making her eyes dreamy. "Oh Sleipnir, you're so big and strong, let's get married and have a wedding cake made out of candy!" She paused, thinking. "Actually that sounds pretty delicious."

"Sleipnir wouldn't dare tickle me, and why bring him up?” Hela stood up and stared at Toni, hands on her hips. "I don't like him like that, and there's no way I would ever get married, but a candy cake does sound really goo-ack, what am I saying!" Hela shook her head violently before she continued to stare at the woman. "I don't like him! I don't! I don't! I don't! I can't! I don't! I don’t!" She said each one more sternly before she pouted like a child

"Hela and Sleipnir sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage! Then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" Toni sang, tossing her pillow at Hela and laughing her ass off.

"B-b-baby!?!" That word made Hela's stomach twist and turn. "What's wrong with you, old lady?" She huffed as she grabbed Toni's pillow and her own and jumped onto the bed, repeatedly hitting Toni with the pillows. "Never! That will never happen. I don't like him, he doesn't like me. Never, ever, ever, ever!"

“Old lady? I’m only six years older than you kid! Toni couldn't stop laughing, before she put up her hands in surrender. "Alright alright alright! I give!" She laughed, protecting her face. "Come on! You're gonna break my old lady bones!"

"Hmph!" Hela then tossed the pillows down and sat on one of them. "So, you admit you're an old lady!" She said with a triumph smirk. Yes, all of her whining and yelling and fighting had succeeded. She would no longer be degraded back to a blushing schoolgirl. She would be more respected; just like a queen.

"Jeez, what's going on in here!?"

"Well, you know it's not a true party until the girls have their claws out and are attacking each other."

"But with pillows?"

"Weapons come in many different shapes and sizes!"

"Hn, indeed. So, when's the wedding-"

"-so we can prepare our innocent lamb for the sacrifice!"

 

Toni screamed in horror. "Who let the demon spawn in here?" She tried to hide herself in the corner of Hela's bed, grabbing the girl and using her as a human shield. "Take her! She's a virgin anyways!"

Hela yelped as Toni grabbed her. "Hey, what are you doing? Let go of me!" She hissed as she flailed her arms out, trying to escape Toni's grip.

"Huh? Demon spawns?"

"I thought we were Tweedlee Dee and Tweedlee Dum."

"Make up your damn mind!" The twins said the last line in unison before they smirked. Both twins were wearing t-shirts and sweatpants, but one set was red while the other was blue. They continued to talk.

"And what do you mean virgin-"

"-Hela is hardly one; you couldn't even comprehend how many women she's been intimate with-"

"-or how many men she had brought down to submission-"

"-for she truly is an upper class dominatrix-"

-who has the taste and grip of the most venomous of snakes!"

"Aw what? You don't like my hugs?" Toni cooed, pulling Hela close and nuzzling their faces. She simply glared at the twins. "Regardless of this beautiful and simply charming young lady's other escapades; she is a virgin in my eyes." She moved so she could speak into Hela's ear. "Until you and Sleipnir hook up, that is." She looked at the twins. "Get out, we're having girl bonding time and you," She paused, glancing over the twins, "People, are interrupting it. Isn't that right Hela?"

Hela tried to move her face as Toni nuzzled her. "Stooooop," she whined before she heard what Toni said and actually smiled at it, until she added in the other bit. “You!" She froze and groaned. "You are so going to pay for that one!" she hissed back under her breath before she looked over at the twins. "Yeah. Why are you two here?"

The twins watched the scene and laughed.

"Oh, how cute: you think that we care-"

"-even though life is just one predestined snare-"

"-and you must know that we are little monsters-"

"-so you must know that we undoubtedly enjoy being such monsters!"

The twins shared a grin before they glanced back at the girls. "That sounded a lot more like teasing than bonding-"

"-I mean, we could hear you from our own rooms!"

"Now, what would Sleipnir have done if he had heard-"

"-probably nothing since he hates being around people since he can't verbally communicate-"

"-And yet he is one of the most outspoken men around! How truly ironic."

"Out!" Toni ordered, throwing a pillow and intentionally missing. She was enjoying her time with Hela, and the twins were intruding. That, and she found them to be a slight bit creepy.

Hela looked at them, biting her lip. "Hey, afterwards we can hangout."

The twins laughed at that. "Nah, we're fine-"

"-there's no way that Loki's princess could even comprehend our mischievous tactics."

The room was silent while the twin who wore red spoke. "Hey, speaking of him where is Loki?"

"Loki?" Hela looked down as she thought. "Uhm, I don't think he came home."

"You're right, he didn't." This time it was the blue twin. "He's not the type to miss dinner. He must be busy."

"Or injured."

"Or killing."

"Or getting laid!"

"Or getting killed!

"But seriously, where IS he-ack!" The red twin gasped. "You don't think he, well, he's-"

"-no way! Loki's not that stupid-"

"-Brother, don't you remember what he did on Walpurgisnacht!"

"... You're right Brother, Loki is that stupid!"

And with that said the twins squealed as they ran out of Hela's room, shutting the door on their way out.

"...That was beyond weird." Hela said.

"You're telling me." Toni muttered, before thinking. "Hey, what do you say I go up to the store real quick, buy us a quart of ice cream, and we watch some stupid teen romance movie and make fun of it while we eat?" She suggested, looking at Hela and smiling.

"That... that sounds like it could be nice." Hela mumbled as she got up from Toni and turned to face her. "I can come with you. It's still dangerous so you shouldn't go alone, or I can get Sleipnir or Fenrir to escort you but if you want peace and quiet then I'd suggest Sleipnir for obvious reasons."

"You wanna come? It'd be nice; you can help me pick out the ice cream." Toni said, getting up as well. She held out her hand, smiling at the girl. "How shall we get there?"

"...Good point, the twins have access to the cars." Hela said as she looked at Toni's hand. “Gimme a second." She went into her closet, opening it a crack. She pulled out a couple of blades and knives and hid them around her body before she walked back over to Toni, taking her hand. "Let's go. I know a shortcut to a convenient store that's right around the block. We'll get there soon."

"Sounds good!" Toni smiled, feeling a lot safer now that Hela had weapons.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey guys remember how I promised an update in like April?
> 
> Welp that didn't happen because exams and finals and those lovely things.
> 
> BUT NOW SUMMER VAY CAY AND THE ONLY THING IN MY WAY IS WORK
> 
> Alright enjoy this chapter that was torture to edit.

 Steve sat in his car, looking at his phone with pure hatred. He had just gotten off the phone with Thor, who was still furious over having lost Toni. It had been a little over two weeks since she had escaped them; if he didn't find her soon, it would be his ass the boss would be fucking. The blond ran a hand through his hair, tugging lightly. Every day that Toni was gone was just another day she could be rotting away. He knew that was a bit drastic, as some of Steve's men had said they spotted a Toni look alike around, but they had been given the command not to approach her.

 The man knew she was probably still skittish, and he needed a reason to make her come back. Maybe a new job or even a better apartment; whatever Toni wanted, he would be more than glad to give it to her. But there was another possibility that someone had her, and was keeping her hostage. If that was possible, then the man was willing to go through any means necessary to get her back.

 He had one person in mind who was even remotely aware of how valuable Toni was to the group, and that was Loki. But with him acting so quickly, Steve was unable to try and hit back. Thor was keeping low, trying to assemble his men to prepare for a war that was bound to come.

 The blond sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before his phone buzzed. It was a text from Sam: they had a possible lead on Toni. He threw his phone in the coffee holder, and drove off.

 

 

"Thor hasn't been very active. You should be on the lookout, chances are they're building a strong force with the hope of bringing you down once and for all." 

 Loki read the text Sleipnir had sent him out loud, as he stood in the middle of a sea of red and bodies. Thor wasn't the only mobster he was after, and since Thor has been quiet the last few days Loki decided that he should strike another rival mob, which he did successfully with the help of a few of his lower men. It was good practice for them. He probably should have acted out more carefully, since Thor was searching, but he was a quick man who feared little.

 Stepping over the corpses, suit drenched in red, Loki made his way into a dark alley, where a cab was waiting for him. He climbed into the back, putting his bloody cane aside. "The job's been complete. Leave.

 "Yes Boss!" The driver said enthusiastically as they drove out of the alley and into the street, unnoticed. "I hope you don't get any blood in my car!"

 "Yeah, yeah! You're really messy and smell worse than death!"

 “I know," Loki dismissed their worries as he looked out the car window, sight-seeing. "What's everyone doing?"

 "We have no clue how the crazy lady is-" 

 "-but Sleipnir is at home-"

 "-While Fenrir is visiting Jormund-"

 "-whose condition is getting much worse-"

 "-And Hela is out patrolling-"

 "-keeping a sharp eye out for the dumbass Thor!"

 "Hn. I see." Loki acknowledged them as he coughed in his sleeve, before sighing as they drove away.

 

 

 "I could help you. I could put you under witness protection, you could help us take down not only Thor, but Loki as well." Jane said, pleading with Toni to work with her. They were in a coffee shop just outside of town, away from anyone who knew Toni or could even come close to recognizing her.

 Toni blew on her coffee before she spoke. "No, I owe Loki too much to be stabbing him in the back now. The guy's given me a place to stay- if he knew I was talking to you right now, he'd probably throw me out." She took a small sip of coffee

  "Are you sleeping with him?" Toni wasn’t expecting that, not from Jane. She swallowed her coffee too quickly, and the heat burned her tongue and throat.

  "What?" She coughed, and noticed the police woman's smirk. "No! I'm not!"

  "But you want to don't you?" Jane giggled, taking a sip of her own coffee.

 "I did, once." Toni sighed, biting the inside of her cheek, trying not to smile. "It was, fantastic. Just absolutely amazing, I'm not lying when I tell you this guy is a fucking god in bed."

  "Oh! So that's why you don't want me to go after him. If he goes to jail you're out a fuck buddy."

  "Such language from a woman of such high respect! Should I call your supervisor?"

  "God I've missed you Stark." Jane said, smiling at her friend. Toni smiled back, rolling her eyes.

  "Yeah yeah, missed you too Rhodey."

  The two women changed the subject, catching up on the time that they hadn't spoken. With Rhodey being a police officer and Toni both a stripper and prostitute, it was a dangerous friendship, but one they both valued deeply. About a half hour later, Rhodey got a call: mass homicide. She hugged her friend goodbye, and Toni declined the offer for a ride. She would be able to find her way back without too much of a problem.

          

 "There was an old woman who lived in a shoe-"

 "-She had so many children, she didn't know what to do-"

 "-She gave them some broth without any bread-"

 "-Then whipped them all soundly and put them to bed!"

 The twins spent most of the car ride singing children nursery rhymes and songs while Loki paid them no heed and sent messages on his phone, and whenever the twins asked him to join in, he would. The twins had a sick, sadistic and masochistic sense of humor that Loki absolutely loved. It was one of the reasons why they worked for him. The twins- normally dressed as boys- decided that today they would get in touch with their inner, more effeminate side: their hair was much longer, silkier, and they both wore a black dress with black tights. Their voices were slightly altered so they would sound more feminine, but they still looked completely identical.

  The driver spotted a familiar silhouette on the far end. Smirking she drove over to it, honking obnoxiously. The driver rolled her window down and both her and the passenger spoke. "Hey good lookin'-"

  "-If you need a ride home I'm sure you can repay us with interest!"

  Loki didn't even need to look up to see who the twins were talking to. "Vali. Nari. Stop harassing Toni."

  "Fine, fine! We were kidding, sorry!" The driver said as she smiled. "But seriously, do you need a ride anywhere? We can give you one-"

  "-as long as you don't mind sitting next to a man that has had a bloody awful day!"

  Toni was standing outside the coffee shop, texting on her new phone. She jumped, getting really tired of having these assholes sneak up on her time and time again. She looked up, jaw dropping a bit as she looked at the twins. Well, it was better than what she had planned, so she just rolled her eyes and got into the car, opposite the side Loki was sitting on.

 She looked him over, eyes wide. "What the hell did you do today? Freya on her period or something?" She asked, turning her attention to her phone again.

"I decided that Sleipnir should have a day off and went to wipe out some rats. I forgot how messy killing people could be." He said as he put how phone away and wiped his pants. Of course none of the blood would come off, but he had to do it- the mess was getting to him.

 The twins went back to their chanting.

 "My mother has killed me-"

 "-My father's eaten me-"

 "-My sister Marlene gathered up my bones-"

 "And with a silken scarf, she buried them-"

 "-Underneath the Juniper Tree-

 "-Tweet, tweet-"

 The passenger glanced back at Loki while the driver looked at Loki through the mirror, waiting for him to finish the line.

 Knowing that it would be pointless Loki succumbed to their tactics and said, "What a beautiful birdie am I."

 The twins giggled before they directed their attentions back on the road. Loki shook his head and looked over at Toni and saw she was on her phone. "Oh, do you have a booty call that you have to make?" he teased.

 Toni smirked, looking over at him. "Actually yes. His name is Fabio and I'm meeting him at your house in twenty. Hope you don't mind." She teased back. She turned her phone off; it made her more comfortable to do so when she wasn't using it. "But really, I was just talking to a friend who was worried about me, nothing for you to care too much about."

 "Ick, no man with a demented name like Fabio is allowed to set foot in my house." Loki said sarcastically as he watched her. "No, it's fine. It's refreshing to hear you have friends outside of Thor's foolish gang. A friend who is not on my hit list," he commented as his eyes fell back onto the window, watching the scenery as it passed by.

 "Yeah, good to know too." Toni said, looking out the window as well. He didn't seem to be in the mood for talking, and she wasn't going to push him to. After all, the twins seemed to be doing enough talking for the both of them.

 The car ride grew quiet as the driver took a route that was longer, but safer. They didn't need to be bumping into any of Thor's men anytime soon. The twins could handle quiet, but not right now.

 "Jeez, you can practically smell the sexual tension in here!"

 "Sheesh Loki, have you no shame! Always remember: no glove no love! You don't need any more children-"

 "-to turn into psychopathic murderers-"

 "-and continue onward this twisted path that has absolutely no end!"

 "Shuddup," Loki mumbled as he took his eyes from the window and stared on ahead. "And you both would know about that very well?"

 The twins spoke, but unlike their usually teasing and mischievous tone their voices turned into one of malice and venom.

 "Well, of course we would!"

"Don't forget that it was you who found us-"

"-in that demented little orphanage-"

"-stripped to our bare core-"

"-covered in blood-"

"-and you dared to approach us-"

"-even though we were wielding weapons! Ah,-"

"-so we can say with certainly that we are stuck in this gory path-"

"-which is being told by a fucking crazy man who has nothing else to lose!"

 The twins paused before their voices went back to their playful and happy ones.

 "But really Loki, how cruel of you! You really should talk to Toni."

"It isn't polite to leave a pretty lady in silence!"

"So talk to her-"

"-and be a gentleman!"

    Knowing that this was a battle he couldn't win Loki turned to face Toni. "Hey. What's up?"

 Toni listened to the conversation, wondering if she could still get out of the car and run as far away as possible. She decided not. Instead, she looked over at Loki, shrugging. "Besides being continuously creeped out by your drivers, nothing. How about you?" She asked, crossing her legs and smoothing her skirt as she spoke.

 "Hey, who are you calling creepy!"

 "Last time we checked you were found half beaten on the side of the street and looked like deformed placenta-"

 "-so if anyone's the really creepy one-"

 "-it's you!"

 Loki shook his head, chuckling as he stretched his long legs out. "Just wondering how Vali and Nari obtained such a colorful way of dialogue."

 "They grew up with you, where do you think?"

 The twins huffed at that.

 "Hey, Loki found us when we were nine years old-"

 "-so before then we were raised as little-"

 "-That's enough!" Loki interrupted the twins, which made them chuckle.

 Loki sighed as he turned to look at Toni. "Well, since you don’t seem to have any plans for the night, would like to join me at a little meeting tonight? It’s at a casino, so while the men are talking, you can go and try and entertain yourself."

 Toni quirked an eyebrow. "You really want to be seen in public with me? Well, I surely can't turn down an offer like that." She joked. She actually had a very nice outfit she was dying to wear, and this would be a good opportunity.

 “Awww, you know I treasure the time I spend with you. I'd give you a little kiss but I'm currently covered in the blood of many." Loki teased back as they arrived home. "Well, about time." Loki said as he got out of the cab and went inside the house, craving a shower and a fresh pair of clothes.

 Toni giggled, before following him inside. She went directly to her room, beginning to get ready. She changed into a short cocktail dress, which was a very bold red, along with a pair of black stilettos .She stood in the mirror for a few minutes, trying to decide between hoops or dangles, and smirked to herself. "Bigger the hoops the bigger the slut," She muttered, before putting in her hoops. She curled her hair a bit, shaking it out so that she didn't look too done up, and re-did her makeup. She went to pack her phone in a small purse, but decided against it. She wouldn't need it tonight.

 As soon as Loki washed up he went back to his room and picked up a crisp, clean suit. He put a few of his rings on before he grabbed his brush and proceeded to comb his hair back. Hela and Sleipnir were already at the casino so he didn't have to worry about them being late. All he had to do was meet up with his men and have the meeting. There would be plenty of interesting characters to chat to tonight, but it would be safe. At least, as far as Loki was currently aware of. Anything could go wrong, but Loki would remain optimistic. He had to think of the glass as half full.

 Loki shoved his phone, as well as a few weapons, into his pockets before he left his room and waited downstairs for Toni.

 Toni finished up, dabbing on a hint of perfume for good taste. She wasn't doing this to impress Loki, well, not all of this at least. But if he was bringing her to speak to some of his associates, she needed to look presentable, and so that is what she would do. She headed into the foyer, whistling at Loki. "Look at you, looking so delicious I could just eat you up."

 Loki turned to face Toni, smiling. "I can say the same for you; you'll be the life of the party, dear." he complimented, and it was true: Toni looked utterly beautiful. "Well, let's go," he said as he hooked his arm around Toni's and led them back to the cab. The twins haven't moved from their spot so once Toni and Loki were seated in they drove off. The twins were emerged in their own conversation as Loki sat there, legs crossed. "Before we go there are there any questions that you'd like to ask me?"

 "Am I allowed to know who we're meeting?" Toni asked, looking over at Loki. God he was handsome. But she had to stay on her guard; she didn't know who these people were, and she needed to be focused and educated.

 "Nobody who'll threaten your life." Loki confirmed, but decided that he should give her some more information. "These men and women that will be at the meeting tonight are possibly some of the strangest and most dangerous people you will ever meet. An illusionist who smiles even when he's in pain and tells lies as often as he breaths and another set of twins- much different from Vali and Nari- will be some of the people you will see, but may not talk to. It all depends on where we'll be discussing matters, but of course you're free to wander the casino and play slots or eat at the buffet until your heart is content; it'll all be on the house, courtesy of Freya. But just remember to not let your guard down; I can guarantee you that they will not threaten you but if you give off the impression that you're unwise and cowardly they will make your night a living hell. But, I trust that you will assert yourself, and just remember to have fun. These will be some diabolical people, but they are also people who know how to have a good time.  Well, was that all?"

Toni listened closely, nodding as she listened. She would be sure to make a good impression on these people.

"No, that was all." She said, looking away. She turned her attention to the window, letting her mind wander. She wanted to distract herself for the moment, keep herself relaxed. She needed to keep a level head; the only thing that made this night remotely bearable was that she would be with Loki. She sighed, watching the others cars pass as they drove.

 Loki smiled and soon enough they arrived at the casino, which was several stories high and lit up with neon lights. The twins parked in a shady area. "This will do," Loki commented as he looking over at Toni, smirking. "Don't worry. You'll be fine." He leaned closer and gave Toni a short, sweet kiss before he guided her out of the cab and into the casino.

It was jam packed- almost every slot was being used and almost every room was completely filled. The air smelled like booze and sin, which were the signs of a fun time soon to be had. It was incredibly bright and there were little stores that could be found for souvenirs or just random knickknacks. "Well, what do you think?" Loki asked as he looked at Toni. Vali and Nari slipped past the two and went straight for the poker table.

Toni looked up at the casino with wide eyes. She had never been to Vegas, but she assumed this is what it looked like. She looked over to see Loki smirking at her, and before she could comment he kissed her, quickly, but it was enough to make Toni almost fall flat on her face to lean in and make it last. She walked out with him, keeping close to him.

 She looked at the place, trying to hide her complete amazement. This was all completely new to her; the woman had lead a slum life, keeping mostly to the downtown area, and to see something as ritzy as this- it was like a kid at fucking Disney world. "Not half bad." She shrugged, smirking up at Loki before placing her hand above the crook of his arm. "Come on, you don't want to be late to meet your friends."

 "Please, they've probably already started. It's fine, plus I think I might try a slot or two. Or a dozen. We'll see," Loki said, smirking as he led Toni through the casino. The sounds of slots ringing and people yelling buzzed through the air, and the more they walked the thicker the smell of alcohol became. Loki's eyes scanned the area, trying to find someone that looked remotely similar. His eyes soon fell upon a pile of white hair- too white to be natural. The figure was also wearing bizarre clothes, he looked like a game character. Was he cosplaying? Blinking Loki approached the figure, tapping him on the shoulder. "Konoha?"

 The man turned to face Loki, eyes red and face a sickly pale color. He looked paler and frailer than Jormund, but he was standing on his own two feet.  The man was tall and lean, as well as clothed in some very interesting choices of accessories with the main colors being a greenish-yellowish color and white. So much white. He also wore headphones, but it was hard to tell if they were plugged in. His white hair was tied in a very small ponytail. "Oh. Hello Loki. I'm so glad you could join us." If Hela spoke in a stoic tone, this man spoke in a completely neutral, unrealistic tone. His voice was so quiet, just above a whisper, and it sounded almost robotic. There was not an ounce of emotion in it: no joy, no anger, no sorrow, nothing. He was the embodiment of uncaring.       

"The pleasure is all mine." Loki said as he held his hand out for the man-Konoha- to take. "I'm surprised you arrived here so early. Where did you come from?"

 "I drank too much so I had to use the bathroom. I just came out of it. The bathrooms are very nice and the soap is in the shape of a die." Konoha commented nonchalantly as he reached to grab Loki's hand in a firm grip. Loki winced, but it went unnoticed by the other man. "I was just about to get some food. There's a ton of food at the buffet."

 "Yes, you do love your food. And where's that 'charming' brother of yours?" Loki spat out the word, knowing very well that Konoha's brother was anything but.

 "He's been gambling all night. He has yet to lose."

 "Yes, of course. I'll have to find him soon. Oh! Toni, this is Konoha- a very dear friend, you could say. And Konoha, this is Toni: I believe I've mentioned her to you?"       

Konoha tilted his head, eyes wide. "I don't remember."

 "Erm, I'm sure I did." Loki said, speaking to Konoha patiently. "Remember, Thor's goons, Steve's actions-"

 "-Oh. Yes. I remember." Konoha then turned to Toni, eyes neutral. "Hello Toni. It's very nice to meet you."

 "Nice to meet you as well." She said, smiling. "I hope you don't listen to _all_ of what Loki's said about me. Unless it's good things, of course." She bumped Loki lightly with her hip.

 "I don't recall." Konoha said as his gaze fell another way, staring off into space.

 "Konoha is a very special man." Loki spoke, deciding to explain the man's appearance and attitude. "You see, he's more android than he is human. There's this well renounced corporation called HYDRA who was partaking in illicit human experimentation. Konoha was once a normal, healthy boy but now he's more of a machine. I found him during one of my scouts around the city."

 "I came back with Loki because my friends were in the area." Konoha said, blinking. "Even though I cannot recall my life prior to the experiments I do remember that I wanted to play with my friends."

 "And play you shall. Well, the meeting has started and the men are sprinkled around so I'll simply have to travel around the block. Is there anything you'd like to do?" Loki said as he pulled Toni closer, pushing their foreheads together.

 "No, I'll just leave you be, go have fun with the boys. If you need me I'll probably be at the bar." She said, kissing his cheek before she pulled away, saying goodbye to Konoha as she went to go check the place out. She was horribly curious to see what else there was here.

"Heh, we'll have to work on your social skills later." Loki commented before he turned his attention onto Konoha. "It's getting there but you're too monotone and straight forward."

 "Oh." Konoha said, casting his look down to the ground. "I'm sorry."

 "No, don't be!" Loki chuckled. "Wait, since you're here does that mean any of your friends are here? I mean, besides your brother."

 "Kano is here and I think Ene is also. Kano is probably drinking since I made him a fake ID, but I can try looking for him."

 "No need. That boy is easy to spot out. Cat-like eyes, giant black hoodie, we'll notice him soon enough. I just hope he doesn't scare anyone with his weird illusions, and Ene is pretty hyper so that could lead to an interesting event." Loki said, shrugging. "Anyways, I was called out here to discuss a recent decline in Thor's activity. Care to explain?"

 "Oh... that's right... you don't know..." Konoha's voice trailed off as he grabbed onto Loki's wrist in a vice grip, dragging him into another room.  "You apparently took something that belonged to Thor, and he wants it back."

 "Did you have a nice chat with the other ladies?" Toni asked when Loki finally reappeared. The young lady had been entertaining herself with the different slot machines and tables, as well as making much use of the bar. Loki had slipped her some cash beforehand to gamble with, and she made quite a profit. Nothing to brag about, of course, but it was enough that she could be happy. She had also had a few run-ins with some of Loki’s men and women- none of whom were people that she cared to ever associate with again, and hoped she didn’t have to.

 "Yes, indeed I did. A lot was covered in the few moments that we had to share and I can safely say that we have a solid plan that could take Thor down as well as his corrupt gang. Only time will tell now," Loki said, smirking. "But how about you, dear? Did any of the men you associated with give you a good time?"

 "Mm, well, they kept me entertained, to say the least. I have to say, you've got quite a diverse group, although they all seem to have something in the insanity department." Toni said, reaching over and taking another sip of her drink. "So, what now?"

 "Oh? Is that so? Because through their eyes I can guarantee that you're the insane one. But either way I'd rather have a team of insane men, they're the ones who'll get the job down and ask questions later, or never." Loki praised as he glanced down at his phone. "Well, I had my fun with my team so it's all up to you, dear.”

 Toni thought about it. They could always stay here, gamble until the night was day. But she decided against it. "Want to just walk around for a little longer? I didn't dress like this for it to go to waste." She suggested, before standing.  "Come on, you can show me some tricks." She said, tugging gently on his arm.

 "Well it would be a shame for you to have dressed up for nothing." Loki said as he hooked an arm around Toni's own. "Very well. We'll look around, and who knows: maybe we'll meet some more interesting characters. They're all around this place." He said as he said his goodbyes to Kano and Marry before guiding Toni away from them. "But I heard you were doing very well with blackjack. Congratulations."

Toni shrugged, smiling. "Eh, I was doing pretty alright for myself. But now I want to get into some of the real games. Come on, let's go see if we can win a few games of poker." She said, leading the man towards the poker table.

 

 

  Steve sat outside Toni's apartment in his car, staring at it. He had been out here for about an hour, hoping that she would come by. Of course, it had been a ridiculous idea- she hadn't been there in weeks, why would she come back now? But still, he waited, thinking about all the ways he could kill her for pulling something like this. But he couldn't.

Thor had become so wrapped up in losing Toni that he actually dumped Jane, putting all his focus into work and finding the dancer. Steve was getting fidgety about that as well. He and Thor had been working on something for weeks, planning to try and take Loki down once and for all.

 Steve was more worried about taking out Loki's defenses more than anything, especially that little girl he seemed to like so much, what was her name... Hela? He rubbed his eyes, losing the ability to care. He continued to watch the front door, before the sound of the car door opening caught his attention.

 Bucky sat next to him, handing him a coffee. "Two cream, two sugar. Just how you like it."

 The blond muttered a thanks, taking a long swig of coffee. "Still nothing?"

 "Nope. Sam hasn't gotten anything from his foot patrol, and she hasn't been working the streets. Wherever she is, she's hiding out pretty well." Bucky said, fidgeting with the coffee he held.

             "Well, she won't be for long. I'll scare her out soon enough." Steve put the car into drive and leaving the apartment. Bucky watched it from the driver's mirror, hoping that wherever Toni was, she was safe.

  

 "I haven't had this much fun in a very long time." Toni smiled, leaning into him a bit. She was definitely beginning to feel the drinks. "I guess I should thank you for inviting me." She said, looking up at him. "And, for letting me stay in your house and keeping me safe, and blah, blah blah." The woman giggled, biting her lip slightly. "But in all seriousness, thank you. It's nice to feel like I can at least relax a little bit, you know?"

 "Now, I couldn't just leave you on the streets for Thor to find again. Plus, I have a habit of adopting battered strays." He teased as he pulled Toni closer to him. "And of course; I know a lady with your pride and stature doesn't wish to stay for long, but please do stay until you've found a place that makes you feel even safer. There's still plenty of time to enjoy before the shit hits the fan."

 "So there is." She sighed, looking around. "What do you think you're going to do, with Thor out of the way?" She really was curious; with her boss gone, she wouldn't be able to afford the home where she used to live, and she knew she didn't want to keep bumming homes off people.

 "The day I finally defeat Thor will be the happiest and more satisfying day of my life." Loki said. The mere thought of Thor being out of his hair for good was enough to put a smile on the chaotic man's face. There was no way he could tell Toni the truth, but for now he could give her a little information.

 "Once Thor is out of my way I'll finally be able to rest in peace." Sleipnir looked uncomfortable. Loki laughed as he wrapped his arm around Toni. "And what about you, dear? Once Thor is gone you'll need to be searching for a new boss."

Toni closed her eyes a moment. "I dunno. I might move west. I'm through with this life Lok, I don't want to live under a man's rule. My dad left me some nice cash in his will, so maybe I'll so something with it. Find someone while I'm out there, finally settle down. Just as long as I don't have to keep running." She sounded hopeful, and she knew it was something she really wanted. She wasn't getting any younger, and she knew that every day she spent here was just another day that she would have to spend in the shithole life she lead. She couldn't do it anymore; she wouldn't.

 She opened her eyes, feeling a little lightheaded. "I think I'm gonna go outside, get some fresh air. You want to join me?"

 "I'd be delighted." Loki said, and followed Toni outside, away from the light and noise. The sun had already set beyond the horizon and there was a crisp breeze in the air which Loki enjoyed. "This is nice," He inhaled the fresh air deeply. "I could live the rest of my days like this."

 Toni breathed deeply as well, leaning against the wall of the building. "God yeah. It's just, amazing." She muttered, letting her eyes close and her body relax. "It's things like this that make you enjoy the little things in life." The breeze was simply perfect, the sound was muffled in the casino, and it seemed they were alone. It was nice.

 "Indeed, something that is taken advantage of quite frequently. You'll be much better off away from the big city, which you'll find nothing but pollution and murder." He smiled to himself.

 “I love you.”

 Loki’s eyes widened, and he looked at the woman beside him, who seemed completely unfazed by the confession. "Really? After all I had said that night at the diner? That's quite the shock, but it takes guts to say something like that," He commented, chuckling slightly. If he were a nice man he would reciprocate the words. He would hold her and say such words over and over again as they kissed under the moonlight. But, he was not a nice man, and he had to be honest with himself and to her. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself tonight, though. It mustn't be everyday that you come to such an establishment."

 "No, it's not. Looks like you've left for the finer things in life, haven't you Stark?" A voice asked, stepping into the horrid lighting of the building, fluorescent lighting. Sam smiled tight, and Toni stepped in front of Loki as she glared at him. She said nothing, so he took that as a cue to continue. "Well, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to speak to you. Alone."

 "Ahh, Sammy-boy. It's been far too long, how've you been? Still kissing Thor's ass as you suck his dick for a raise? Aren't you just the classiest motherfucker?" Loki grinned, but it resembled something more like a dog baring its teeth.

 "Coming from a man like you Loki I'd have to take that as a compliment." Sam sneered.

 "You can tell her whatever you want in front of me. Thor's already a mile behind me so anything that you say won't change the fact that Thor will be licking Satan's ass in the near future. So, don't mind me: simply talk. Think of me as atmosphere."

             “No Loki, go. I can handle myself.” Loki looked at the woman before him, who continued to keep her back facing him.

             “Fine, but just return to me once you’re through with your little chat.” Loki turned on his heel, and walked around the corner of the building, just out of sight, but not out of hearing range. Sleipnir followed obediently.

             “Look at that: just you and me now Stark. Looks like you don’t have Loki to protect you anymore.” Sam grinned, going at Toni, but he stopped about two feet away from her when a glint of something shiny caught his eye.

             “That’s what you think.” Toni snarled, holding tight a switchblade she had hidden in her clutch. “Leave me alone Sam.”

             “You know I can’t do that. Steve sent me here to get you, and besides, do you think he’s going to keep you? You’re only here because you’re a distraction. He knows how much Thor likes you, which is a big mistake on his part. But as far as I can tell, Loki doesn’t need you here anymore. He’s willing to give you up without a second thought; why else would he leave you out here with me, armed with nothing but a puny switchblade?” Toni didn’t have time to fight back before Sam came at her, grabbing the wrist that held the blade and pinning it above her head, pressing down until she dropped it. She froze in fear, too scared to cry out as she looked the man in the eye. “You’re a worthless whore who just so happened to get under the boss’s skin. After all this is over, you’ll be right back where you started.”

             “No! He promised! He won’t let that happen!” Toni rebelled, anger swelling inside of her. She wouldn’t be weak; she had to defend herself, she had to-

             “Sleipnir!”

 Within the blink of an eye Sleipnir was behind Sam, stance strong. He grabbed onto the other man and pulled him away from Toni and into his own tight grip. With his free hand Sleipnir pulled out his gun, pressing it against the man’s head, forcing him onto his knees and daring him to move.

 "Now it's my turn," Loki spoke, his voice only inches from Sam’s ear, keeping a level voice as he talked. "Now, you're at such a weak position that the only threat you have is tattle telling on us? I didn't realize I was dealing with a group of five year olds, but if you feel it will benefit you then by all means, go on and tell them. Tell Thor and Steve about Toni's whereabouts, because I think that this childish game of cat and mouse has been going on for much too long. My men can distract Steve while I destroy Thor once and for all, permanently. I do wonder how you'll be able to function without a leader, without a job, but go ahead. Scurry on back with your tail between your legs and tell Thor so I can finally wipe his smug smile off the face of this God damn Earth!" Loki hissed as he coughed harshly after screaming at the last part. He stood back up, chest heaving as if he was out of breath. "Sleipnir, release him."

 Sleipnir let Sam go, but kept a close distance with the man, in care he were to strike again. The man scurried to his knees, smirking despite the compromising position he had just been relieved from. "Still hiding behind men huh Stark? You're never going to change." He laughed, before walking off.

 Toni glared as she watched Sam walk away, turning back to Loki. "I didn't need your help." She growled, picking up her knife and putting it away. She was getting tired of being the damsel in distress. She didn't look at either man as she walked back towards the inside of the building, shaken. That had been way too close for her comfort, and she needed some space. She could still feel her hand shaking, and she tried her best to steady it, but she knew that wouldn't happen. She needed a drink.

"Says the girl that was pinned to the wall." Said Loki, watching the woman walk away.

 The twins ran outside to stand beside Loki. "Jeez, tonight was supposed to be fun!" One twin pouted while the other one twirled in their dress and spoke.

 "I'd say it's still fun! We get to watch all this drama unravel!”

 Loki sighed as he leaned against the wall of the casino, eyes roaming the area around him in a lazy gaze. He was starting to get sleepy and all he wanted was to go home and sleep. He was fairly certain that Sleipnir had texted Hela, but she was with her friends so the chances of her showing up were slim. And Toni could go back with them if she really wanted to, it was her decision. Loki just wanted to deal with Thor's gang and leave as soon as he could.

             "What an ugly way to live-"

"-don't ever ask me "why" again-"

"-you're just bleeding with greed-"

"-and doing time for the crime-"

"-believing miracles empty-"

"-breaking into piece plenty..."

 The twins sung to themselves as Loki remained where he was, staring off into nothing. Sleipnir stood as strong as a tree, but inside was trembling like a leaf. He could handle defending Loki, that wasn't the problem, but if they had to defend Toni also? He wasn't sure if he could do that. Loki was his boss and he would throw his life on the line for him and he would take a bullet and/or knife for him, but he wasn't sure if he would do the same for Toni.

 "Don't worry." As if sensing Sleipnir's fear and doubt, Loki spoke. "I won't put you in an awkward and threatening position. Our cooperation is far too grand to risk it on such child's play."

Sleipnir nodded slowly, feeling more relaxed before two strong arms wrapped around him in a tight hug.

 "Hey baby, ya miss me?" Fenrir said playfully before he released Sleipnir, glancing over at Loki. "I got a call from Hela, it sounds like some real shit is going on now, huh?"

 "It's nothing we can't handle.” Loki shrugged. “Don't worry; you'll make it home in time to watch your silly TV show."

 "It's not a silly TV show, it's a religion!"

 Bruce couldn't help but feel out of place in the casino. She was quiet, more content around her friends and close family, or reading a good book on biology. But here? No. She wouldn't be caught dead here, and yet here she was, wandering around looking for her good friend. She knew exactly where to go. She went to the bar; spotting a drunk Toni, head in her hand, other hand wrapped around a glass of some amber drink.

"Toni! Come on, we need to get you out of here, now." Bruce said quickly, looking around to make sure none of Loki's men were around. Toni looked at her, eyes hazy and lips upturned in a smile.

"Heeeeeey Bruce! When did you get here darlin?" The lanky brunette asked, wrapping her arm around her friend's neck as she leaned on her for support. The other woman nearly collapsed at the sudden shift in weight, but managed to keep her balance.

"Just a moment ago. Come on we're going to get you out of here." Bruce muttered ignoring the further questions that spilled out of Toni's mouth. They were all too jumbled anyways. They stumbled out the back door, towards a black mustang. Toni's eyes peered at the car but before her brain could fully comprehend what was happening, the door had shut, locking her in.     

"Welcome home, Stark."

 Toni went to scream, fight, do anything to get herself noticed and get help. But a chloroform cloth found its way over her nose and she was out within a few seconds. Bucky threw the cloth out the window as soon as he could, looking down at the woman with pity. "Tie her up." The blond ordered, and Bucky complied as the men drove off, leaving Bruce standing alone in the parking lot.

 

"Fenrir, for the last time we cannot kill Sam-"

             "-Why not? Just give me ten seconds, just ten seconds! That's all the time I'll need to ring that birdie's neck and fry him up so his wings become crispy and fall the fuck off!"

             "Fenrir, you do know that he isn't a legitimate falcon, right-"

             "-Don’t question my superiority peasant!"

             "What superiority? You're an upper class whore!"

             This heated and childish debate had been going on for several minutes and even though Loki is a mature man he is just as stubborn as Fenrir is, so he wouldn't back down. Both were facing one another, eyes dark with determination while Vali and Nari watched the older men with gleeful expressions. It was one thing when the twins bickered but when Fenrir and Loki fought it was a whole other thing.

Sleipnir watched the scene and shook his head. Really, his associates could truly be puerile and annoying, but he wouldn't have it any other way.  He smiled and shook his head before he looked away, his eyes falling on a tipsy Toni being escorted into a very menacing looking car. Recognizing the one man as Steve he became more alert and watched as Toni was taken away. "Ack!" He made a gasping noise, trying to alert the others.

             It wasn't needed. The others had seen everything, and were in shock. "Whoa, Blondie Bitch just took Granny away!" Fenrir marveled. Loki merely nodded in agreement.

 The twins recognized the lady known as Bruce- and her relationship with Toni- and sneered at her tauntingly.

 "Way to go, you traitorous wench!"

 "You must be so proud of yourself for selling your friend out for a lifetime of pain!"

 "You're such a good friend!"

 "A loyal serpent-"

 "-who bit her lecherous fangs and poisoned Toni with torment!"

 "Frailty, thy name is woman!"

 Bruce heard someone yelling at her, and looked over. She sneered in Loki's direction. "Oh, like being with you people was any safer? I was taking her out of your grubby little hands you disgusting serpent with legs! Now why don't you leave us both alone, and keep to your own damn women? Toni's safe now."

 "Wait, what?" Loki stared at Bruce, unsure if the lady was being honest or not. "You really think Toni will be safe with that man? The same man who beat her and threw her out on the streets, leaving her bare and afraid?" He was interrupted by a cough.

 "Eh?" Fenrir said, still shocked at what happened. "What are you talking about? Loki has been keeping your best friend safe so she wouldn't be abused by that blond fuckhead and his fucker of a boss! You must be aware at how they use her, right? You saw how afraid she was before she got into the car? Toni's been staying with us until she was able to find her own place. Now she'll never be free because you sold your friend out to be a sex slave forever!"

 The twins grinned, loving the distress that was starting to occur. "Oh, you're calling Loki the serpent-"

 "-when you're the one who deceived the woman!"

 "How dare you lash your tongue out before a superior!"

 "You should be licking Loki's feet and beg for his forgiveness-"

 "-You worthless, disgusting-"

 "-lower class, vile-"

 "Abomination!"

 Sleipnir remained silent as he watched the others argue, sighing.

 Bruce scoffed. "How dare you? Steve has done nothing but care for Toni! He let her stay with him whenever she needed to, always made sure to put her first! He cares about her; he was worried sick because they got into a fight, and she somehow ended up here with you and your filthy maggots that you call workers!" She spat, turning her back to the group. "Now why don't you just piss off, and crawl back into the shit hole that you all crawled out of before I get angry. Because trust me boys," Bruce looked over her shoulder, eyes glowing green in the lighting of the neon signs. "You wouldn't like me when I'm angry."

 "Really? You're threatening me? Heh, thanks lady: I don't think I've ever felt this insulted." Fenrir hissed, not taking the girl seriously at all. "Honestly, I don't give a shit about you but if you had a brain in that fucking head of yours then you'd know that they fought over Toni sleeping with Thor and Steve beating the living shit out of her. You're a shitty excuse of a friend who deserves to rot out, you fucking bitch. How's that for caring you dumb cu-"

             "Fenrir, enough; this isn't our business." Loki interrupted, beginning to guide Fenrir and the twins away from the woman. "Fine, we'll piss off. Whatever happens to Toni is on your shoulders. Good night." Sleipnir followed closely behind.

 Bruce watched them walk away, spitting in their direction. She began to walk towards the car, immediately pulling out her phone. Her heart raced within her chest, praying to the god she believed in that Loki was a liar; that Toni would answer her and let her know she was safe in Steve’s arms. She quickly dialed Toni's number, but no answer. She called again, still no answer. "Fucking shit." She swore, now running to the car. She needed to get to Toni, now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooooooh what did I dooooooo


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goooooosh another updaaaaaate go me for doing one two days in a roooow
> 
> Also please be warned: There is a rape scene that is again glossed over, but is given a bit more detail than the last one.

 Toni woke up with an aching body. She felt that she was sweating, but when she went to move her hand, she found it was bound to something. She looked up through her bangs, which were matted to her forehead, to see that her wrist was tied to the bed. She glanced over to see her other limbs were as well, and she felt fear coursing through her. She was stripped down to her panties, in a room with no windows, and one door off to the side. There was some sort of cauldron like thing near her bed, three slender objects sticking out of it. She went to scream for help, but found she couldn't.

 A gag had been placed in her mouth, preventing her from making a sound. She cursed to herself, before the door opening caught her attention. Thor stepped inside, smiling at her. "Well good morning sleeping beauty, you've been out for a while. Are you hungry?" He asked, motioning towards a table of food that Toni had previously overlooked. Her stomach growled, but she just glared at her boss.

 "Oh, come now Toni, no need to be so rude. After all," He stepped forward, until he was at her bedside, tracing a hand up her thigh to her panty line. She struggled to get away, but it was impossible. "I'm the one who keeps you safe. Pays for your meals, houses you, gives you a fucking job, and you run around behind my back and sleep with my fucking brother!" Thor's mood quickly changed, and he stood, slapping her hard across the face. Toni made no sound, showed no resistance. She just gazed back up at him, laughing through the gag. The man was only angered further. "So you want to laugh at me now, do you? I'll teach you." He growled, and the woman watched with internal fear as he removed his belt, taking off his pants. She screamed through the gag, knowing it was useless. No one was going to help her.

 After Thor was through with her, he called in his men, who helped carry Toni's broken body over to one wall. She was hung by her wrists, spread as far as they could go. "Since you have so easily forgotten who your master is, allow me to remind you." Thor said into Toni's ear, kissing it tenderly before walking away. He went over to the cauldron like structure, pulling out a branding stick.   The end was the structure of a left wing, larger than a hand. Toni couldn't see what was happening behind her, but she screamed anyways. "Hold her down!" Thor barked, and the men were quick to do so. He smiled wickedly to himself, before pressing the stick into Toni's flesh, directly on her left shoulder. She screamed louder now, but Thor didn't care. He continued, moving on to the next wing, and then the center piece. A large hammer, one that Thor would sometimes use for fun when he tortured his enemies. The last brand was placed into Toni's back, whose throat was raw from screaming, her eyes puffy from tears. She shook, and if it weren't for her chains holding her up, she would probably have collapsed a long time ago.

 "The finishing piece. You're mine now Stark, and now everyone will know it." Thor said, nothing but happiness in his voice. "Say goodbye to your freedom." Toni didn't scream, she didn't cry. They had broken her, and there was no point in her trying to fight it any longer.

 

 Toni's new marks had healed, leaving scars of what Thor had branded into her. But she was allowed to leave the premises, under the watchful supervision of one of Thor's men. Steve was not allowed to be within a hundred feet of her, and Toni couldn't help but feel slightly better. But that didn't make up for much. She was constantly being drugged to keep her tame- before, she would fight off all the men any way that she could, and Thor had made it very clear that none of the men could lay a hand on her unless direly necessary. She was aware of the drugs, but they slipped them into her food, her water. She would have to eat the food, or starve.

 On top of it, she had been forced back into dancing, as Thor didn't trust her to be back where she had worked as a waitress. Too much risk of someone asking questions. So she was forced back to where she had first worked, and Thor's men were placed both outside and inside the club, the woman was not to leave without an escort. Thor also got on the good side of some of the female dancers, who would tattle on Toni at the sight of anything being wrong.

            And as for Bruce... Toni hadn't seen her since the night the woman brought her home. It was probably for the best; Toni wasn't happy with her friend at the moment.

 Toni finished up with one of her clients, and walked over to one of the men, who was deeply involved with a dancer. "I need to go to the backroom." She said, not caring about the man and his dancer.

 The man just grunted, shoving the dancer off of him. "Fine. Let's go bitch." He grabbed her by the wrist and led her to her room.

 "Careful Sebastian, you know Jim dear loves it when you save all the rough housing for him." Toni spat, earning her a slap from the man. He dragged her into her room, slamming the door shut behind him.

 "Make it quick, you're on in five." Sebastian said through the door, and Toni snorted in disgust, but did as she was told.

 Toni walked out to see Sebastian was no longer standing in front of her door, but instead it was Bucky. He looked over her, not with lust, but something else, pity? She couldn't tell, nor did she care. She walked quickly past the man, who followed her. "Please let me talk to you." He begged, and Toni snorted.

            “Why should I? I need to go back on stage.”

 Bucky stood in her way, just before she could step out into the club. "Please." He said again, and Toni gave in, looking up at him.

"Talk quickly."

 "I want to take you out of here. I want to help you get away, before this shit really starts hitting the fan. This is just the lead up, and you and I both know that Loki may not win this fight, and that's going to keep you here. And even if he does, Steve would have no problem scooping you up, or one of the other guys that works under Thor's thumb."

 "Why the hell do you want to help me? You've got no reason to, unless you just want to-" Toni began, her blood beginning to boil at the thought of Bucky just wanting her all for him, before she felt his lips connect softly with hers. He was gentle with her, brushing a loose strand of hair off her face as he chuckled at her confused face.

 "I've always thought you were so beautiful, and I just think a woman of your beauty should be somewhere better than this." He explained, looking her in the eye before he began to turn away. "Think about it. I'm ready to leave when you are." He walked forward a bit, holding the curtain open for her. She touched her lips as he turned away, before quickly dropping her hand. She didn't look him at him as she walked, she just continued forward onto the stage, ignoring his gaze the whole time.

 Toni got down from the stage, back aching. Her burns were beginning to bother her, and she knew everyone was staring at them. But no one would say anything. She continued to avoid Bucky, but she couldn't stop thinking about his offer. He wanted to take her out, out of this life. He was putting himself on the line for her... Why? Why her?

 Her mind wandered to Loki, and she felt her stomach tighten. She missed him, a lot. And yet he had done nothing to reach out to contact her. He had watched her get into that car that night. He had watched her as she got into that car, and done nothing. She had been subjected to the worst torture of her life, and he did nothing.

            She loved him, and he brushed her off. Her anger only grew the longer she thought about it. No, he had kept her safe, let her into his home... _As a decoy. As long as Thor was focused on you being gone, he couldn't work on building up his forces. Face it Toni, he used you, and you fell for it._ The longer she thought about it, the more it made sense. She was just a pawn, straight from the beginning. Business is business, and she was just another part of it. She felt disgusted with herself, and she felt so much anger towards him. She pushed her thoughts away, and moved back up on stage. She directed for the DJ to put on something fast; she needed to work through her anger.

 Toni finished up her routine, but she couldn't shake her angry feeling. She wanted to just leave, but she couldn't. They had her here for another two hours. She might as well make them worth it. She looked around, trying to decide who the hell she wanted to try next, but no one seemed to be good enough. She sighed, ordering a water from the bar; she was starting to cut back on the alcohol.

 "Got time for a lap dance?" A voice asked, and Toni looked over, seeing Bucky standing there with a smirk and a hundred.

 "Thor wouldn't be very happy." She straighted herself, moving over to where he stood. "But then again, you seem to be a bit on the rebellious side, as of late."

 "Sometimes, people do crazy things when they're in love." He placed a hand on her side and pulled her in.

            You just stole that line from Hercules."

            "I know it's your favorite." Bucky said, kissing at her neck. "I know a lot of things about you."

"Oh? Like what?"

            "Like that you love being touched right, here." He muttered, touching just below her navel. She giggled, and he smiled in her neck. "And that your favorite flavor of ice cream is toffee, aaaaaand you have a horrible peeve of being handed things."

 "You got that right mister." Toni sighed, stealing the hundred from his hand, and causing him to look up, a mix of amused and surprised. "Now, let's see about that lap dance." She grabbed his collar, and pulled him away from the bar, into a private room.

 "Stark is with another guy already huh?" One of the dancers said, glancing over at the woman.

 "Mhm, she best be careful, a lot of people here have some pretty loose tongues." Another said, a hint of venom in her voice. She would love nothing more than to knock Toni down a few pegs.

            "Keep your focus on the gentlemen ladies." Irene hissed, cracking her riding crop against her palm. "We've got men to entertain."

 

 

 Loki's health was declining rapidly. Ever since Toni was returned, Thor has made it his job to turn Loki's life into a bigger hell than he had already did. The blond boss attacked more frequently and with greater forces. It wasn't that Loki couldn't handle Thor- he and his men were consistent with kicking the other man's ass on several occasions- but Loki couldn't help but worry. His body was growing weaker, his skin paler and his eyes more dreary. He was becoming stressed: he was losing sleep over when Thor would attack again and he would work far more than a human should be allowed to. The children were all worried for him, but they wouldn't dare say anything. Loki didn't need their concerns to add to his already worrisome head.

"Boss! Hey, Boss! I have the files you wanted!"

 Loki was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a cheerful and energetic voice. He turned to said voice and saw Momotaro Mikoshiba: his new assistant He was a boy around Hela's age who was very skilled with his hands and weapons, but by looking at him you would never tell. Momotaro was shorter than most of his men and he was much louder, more pleasant. His eyes still sparkled with life and he didn't try to act mature. He was a playful puppy who would say things at the wrong time, but he meant well. His intentions were all pure and he just wanted to help. Loki appreciated having this boy here with him; it was a nice switch from his normally dreadful team. Sleipnir was always quiet, Hela tried too hard to act like an elder and Fenrir was hardly around. Sure, he had the twins but even they grew tired of their loyal boss after a while and would abandon him to go play pranks on some of the other people. Momotaro was always near when Loki needed him, and he was like any other typical teenage boy. "Ah, yes. Thank you Momo." He said pleasantly as he took the files that the younger male held in his hands. "I appreciate it."

 "Heh, anytime!" Momotaro said before his smile wavered. They were currently right outside of the Pleasant Dome. Loki had met with Fenrir to discuss some stuff but now he needed to talk to the younger man. He wouldn't dare bring the boy in here yet; he'd die of shock of the smell of booze and the pretty half-naked ladies almost immediately. "But Boss, you've been working too hard! We really should go out and have fun! Why couldn't I come with you to meet Fenrir?"

 "Oh, believe me. You wouldn't like it here." Loki lied but smiled down at Momotaro. "Hey, how about this: after we finish some more stuff I'll take you somewhere where you can meet some cute girls. Almost as cute as Hela."

 Momotaro's mood brightened up almost immediately. "Now, how can I say no to that?"

 

"Earlier Hela was teaching me how to use a machine pistol, and it's been a while since I used any type of firearm so, I'll admit, I was kinda nervous but I was able to manage it within the first few rounds. Hela sounded really impressed with me and she even gave me some of her homemade brownies!" Momotaro cooed the last bit of his sentence. He had a big grin on his face as he remembered earlier: Hela had looked at him with her big green eyes and gave him a rare smile before congratulating him. To others it would seem trivial but Hela was one of the cutest girls Momotaro has ever seen and he cherished every encounter and word spoken to him. He had nearly died of happiness when Hela baked brownies for him. That had put Momotaro in an obscenely good mood.

"Ahh, yes. And she only makes those for people she really likes." Loki added in, knowing that it would make Momotaro smile more. It did; the boy's lips curled further up in a smile. It made Loki happy to see him happy. Really, he needed to surround himself with more positive people. Simply standing with the boy was putting the older man at ease.

 He felt his pocket vibrate. Excusing himself he reached into it and pulled his cell phone out, reading the message. It was from Sleipnir.

 'Loki, only half of the bottle is left and you're running low on your pills. We just bought them. What's going on?'

 Another message.

 'Loki, you're not trying to speed your death, are you? Remember what you said: you wouldn't die until you dragged that cheap-fucker Thor down with you.'

And once again, another.

 'Loki, we know. Hela, Fenrir and I know. We're grateful for what you're doing- for everything you've done for us- but don't forget that until Thor dies you cannot die in peace. Don't forget it.'

Loki knew. God, how he knew. But it was true; the man was doubling up with his medication, flushing out all of the bad chemicals that were already in his body. He hadn’t had a sip of alcohol since the incident at the casino and he'd been eating much healthier. It's done good for his body- he had definitely slimmed down- but also his new healthy diet caused the medicine to kick in quicker, making his body drain out more energy to function.

 "Oh, you got a text?" Momotaro's voice spoke out, eyeing Loki curiously. "From who?"

 "Oh, it's nothing." Loki lied, shoving his phone back into his pocket. "Just spam mail, nothing to grow concerned over." The boy was naive, but he wasn't stupid. He knew something was going on with his boss. Loki was never this confidential about anything so the fact that he was refusing to discuss it with him meant that it was big. Very, very big.

 "Alright!" Momotaro huffed as he combed his fingers through his messy hair. "So, now what?"

 "Now we're heading to the hospital. You've met just about everyone, but you have yet to meet Jormund."

 

 

 "Bucky stop it! I can't breathe!"

 "Aw why? Is someone ticklish?" Bucky teased, continuing to tickle the woman below him. She had to keep a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing any louder, lest anyone find out where they were. The lap dance had gone a bit farther, and they had ended up in Toni's dressing room. But he didn't try to sleep with her. She was still a bit freaked from Thor's attack, although she didn't show it, much.

Bucky finally let up on his assault, sitting up on his knees. His breathing was a bit labored, and Toni could see he was sweating slightly. She giggled, sitting up with him. She kissed him, gentle as before.

 "Have you thought about my offer?" Bucky asked, pulling away from the kiss. Toni bit her lip, but nodded. "And?"

 "I can't go. Not yet."

 "Loki?" 

 "I can't leave him, Bucky." 

 "I get it." He said, sighing. "Offer's always valid, in case you change your mind." Toni nodded, before getting up.

 "We should get back out there." She muttered, pushing his hair away from his eyes, and he nodded in agreement. So they headed out of the backroom, keeping hidden their intertwined hands.

 After her shift, Bucky and Sebastian were given the orders to take Toni home. Bucky offered to watch over her, but the sniper refused. He didn't want them to be alone too long together. Since it wasn't too far, the three decided to walk, Sebastian behind, Bucky in front. Toni walked in the middle.

 The walk was silent, aside from the sound of Sebastian lighting up, Toni making a snide comment, and Bucky having to step in front of Toni to keep Sebastian from beating the shit out of her.

 They made it to the woman's apartment, and the men relieved two workers. They made some snide comments about Toni as they passed by, but a quick glare from the hired sniper quickly ceased the talking. Sebastian took the back entrance, Bucky the front. Toni walked herself up to her room, exhausted after a long day. She longed for a hot shower and a nice meal, and part of her longed to be back with Loki, safe with him. The thought was just as easily dashed out of her mind as she looked about her, the small apartment stripped of much. She still had a landline telephone- all calls monitored- a couch, matching love seat and television, but no computer. The walls were bare; no photos to hang up and no paintings, she could never afford them. It was home though, for her at least. She touched a hand to the peeling wallpaper, tears filling her eyes. With a shaky breath, she entered the apartment, kicking off her shoes and heading over to the bathroom. She just wanted a shower.

 After guiding Jormund back to the hospital Loki and Momotaro left the premises and made their way down a street. They didn't know where they were going, but they wanted to walk for a big longer before heading home. They were going towards the direction of Toni's apartment, but Loki kept quiet about that. Momotaro didn't know who that was and he didn't feel like explaining the whole thing to him.

 "Wow, Jormund is so nice!" Momotaro said as he walked side by side his boss. "I mean, I know Hela told me that Jormund was a quiet gentleman but I didn't think it would be so literal."

 "Ah, yes. Though Jormund talks quite a bit for a 'quiet' boy." He said, glancing around. They were far from everyone else, and he was clothed in more casual attire. From a distance he couldn't be recognized, but up close he would be noticed immediately. Loki thought about Momotaro going over to Toni's apartment to check up on her, since the boy was new and there was no way of anyone knowing that he was working for Loki, but at the same time he didn't want to put the boy's life on the line like that. He knew that Momotaro would do it without questioning his boss, but Loki, despite being a cold-blooded murderer, would feel guilty. Terribly so. Momo reminded him of Fenrir when he was younger so he looked at the other boy as an almost son. "You'll listen to anything a cute girl says, won't you?"

 "Hey, don't say it like I'm whipped!" Momotaro said, pouting.

 Bucky was bored out of his mind standing in front of the apartment, and wondered if he could sneak away long enough to go see Toni. His train of thought immediately stopped as he heard an all too familiar voice. He reached to his back, finding his gun and bringing it to his side. "You've got quite some gall coming near here without any protection Loki." Bucky said, standing straight and watching the man, but not bringing up his gun.

 "Ah, if it isn't Bucky. It's been a while." Loki said, smirking. Yes, he knew Bucky: one of Thor's best men and one of the only men that Loki could actually stomach. "And I honestly don't know what you mean. I have all of the protection I need."

 Taking that as his cue Momotaro popped out from around Loki to stare at the man. "Hey, the name's Momotaro! I know I may not look like it but I'm what you'd call a lean mean killing machine!" Realizing he should be speaking more professionally he continued. "I'm an S-class assassin aided by the great Kyubey himself and I know how to kill an individual sixteen ways with just a spoon. So, yeah, Loki's got protection."

"Like I said, all the protection I need." Loki laughed, still smirking. "So, what brings you over here?" His eyes followed the pathway Bucky had to have walked to get to him. "Ahhh, so you're visiting Toni. You're her bodyguard, I presume? Do tell me, how has she been? Still as fiery as always?"

 "Huh, spunky little one isn't he?" Bucky noticed, looking the boy over before looking up at Loki. His anger rose, but he bit his tongue. "Why don't you go see for yourself? I'm not gonna stop you. Besides, only guy here is Sebastian, and he's in the back, giving less of a fuck about anything." He said, gritting his teeth.

  "Oh? And yet I have the feeling you'd shoot me down the minute I stepped foot in her place. But honestly Bucky, if Sebastian is really uncaring as you say he is the. Why don't you go upstairs and comfort Toni? Even a blind man can tell that, judging by your tone of voice alone, you fancy the young woman up there."

 Bucky stiffened, "I'm not going up there because I'm not the one she wants to see. And I'm not going to stop you from going up there. Even a blind man can tell that she's desperately in love with you." He said, throwing the line back in the man's face.

 Toni looked at her back in the mirror, disgusted by the scars that Thor had given her. She felt her body begin to shake at the memory of that day, and she ran to the window, throwing it open and breathing in the cool night air. She hear voices, and looked down, noticing Bucky speaking with Loki, and some other young man. She wondered if she had anything heavy enough to drop on him without killing him.

 "I've been around for a while, now. Long enough when I can tell love from affection." Loki said, closing his eyes. "She's not really in love with me. Perhaps she loves me; that may be true. I am one of the only men who has had the decency to show her any sort of kindness. I had opened my house to her without asking for anything in return. I kept her safe because I wanted to. But she's not in love with me. She was grateful to me, for helping her before she got sucked back into her old life. I'm sure that if you stay around long enough and show her that you care for her then any sort of feelings she had for me will fade away and she'll transfer that love to you."

 Momotaro listened to Loki speak, not liking how he was dismissing another's claim of love. It was rude and he was being completely inconsiderate. He was a hopeless romantic so to hear that was borderline heartbreaking. Sighing he looked around the apartment, his eyes falling on a lady who was looking out from her window. 'Wow, she's really pretty!' he acknowledged to himself before he waved at her, his smile friendly.

 Loki saw what Momotaro was doing and followed his gaze, seeing Toni for the first time in a while. "Oh, and there's the lady herself." he said, giving Toni a smile of his own before looking back at Bucky. "Well, are you going to go to the lady you fancy?"

 Bucky just stood there, floored. So this was him huh? The guy he had so much competition with, the one who might have a chance of bringing Thor down. "Later. She just got home, and something tells me she's had enough male attention for one day." Bucky said, relaxing back onto the wall, but never hiding his gun. "I think it's best you leave, she's heard enough from you." He looked upwards, towards Toni's window, but she had left moments ago.

 "Ahhh, so she's back to her old job, huh? My, Thor really does love pampering his women and showing them off as if they were objects, rather than people. You all make me sick. I wouldn't dare spit in your direction." Loki said sweetly before he stared at the gun. "Even though I have protection here, you could still shoot me. All you need is one bullet and I'll be dead and you'll be a hero. Just one bullet-" Loki's body shook as another series of coughs erupted in him. He turned his head to the side and hacked, spitting. "Tch. That couldn't have waited a few more minutes."

 "Boss!" Momotaro wrapped an arm around Loki's shoulders, steadying the older man. "Are you okay?" 

 "I'm fine." Loki said, spitting what was left in him before he looked at Bucky. "Tch. Sorry you had to see such an unsightly side of me. I'll leave you be, but listen here: you're a good man Bucky. I know you do care for Toni more than any of the other men that she's around. You're the only one who can help her now. So, do that." He said as he turned around and guided Momotaro closer to his side and went to walk away from Bucky and back down their original path.

 "He raped her." Bucky said plainly, figuring the other man should know. "Raped and branded her like she was a fucking animal, and I'm disgusted to work for the man. He doesn't deserve to walk this Earth, and I hope he burns in the deepest level of hell and becomes Satan's bitch. I don't know what he's done to you to make you hate him so bad, but maybe that just gives you another reason to slit his fucking throat. Maybe it doesn't. Either way, just know that I'm rooting for you." He shut up after that, listening closely to his ear piece. Sebastian had heard something, wanted backup. The man said nothing as he moved away from the two, going to the back of the building.

 Loki did know that, and Hela was the one that informed him of that. His gut was filled with rage at not only hearing what Thor had done to Toni but also because Hela had to be the one to tell him. Hela was sexually abused when she was younger so Loki could've only imagine what kind of memories resurfaced from it. Hela slept in his bedroom for two weeks after that, afraid for Toni and afraid of being alone.

 "Thor is not a man." Momotaro hissed, eyes dark. It was one of the first times that Loki had seen Momotaro with an expression other than happiness or mischief. "Any man who rapes a woman is no longer a man, but an animal. A filthy, bloody, god forsaken animal who needs to be shot down!"

 "I agree." Loki nodded, looking up at the sky. "And soon enough I'll have the perfect grave set up for a demon like him. Sadly they don't dig graves close enough to hell for the likes of him." 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 "I need to buy personals." Toni said, voice deadpanned.

 "Then we can go get them. You seem to fail to realize that I'm not leaving your side Stark." Sebastian smiled all too sweetly as he looked down at the woman next to him. They were in a small grocery store, just outside of the usual circle of Thor’s protection. Sebastian’s choice.

"Super absorbent."

"You want jumbo tampons too?" The sniper asked, placing an arm around Toni's shoulders.

"Oh yeah, we can shove em up your ass." Toni smirked, but immediately yelped when she felt a pinch on her arm. "Ow! Dick!"

 "That's what you get for having a smart mouth." Sebastian said. They had become oddly close, not so much that he would call her a friend, but enough that they could joke around with one another, when no one else was around.

 Toni looked ahead, spotting Hela and the boy she had seen the other night. Sebastian noticed as well, tightening his grip on her shoulder. "Don't."

 "It's Hela, I haven't seen her in forever," Toni said, her words coming out more like thought than anything else. "Please Sebastian, one minute."

 "If Hela's here, that means Loki's nearby. And if someone catches you talking to him-" Sebastian paused, seeing how Toni looked so sad, watching the younger like a long lost child. He sighed, shaking his head. "Two minutes, make it quick." He said, releasing her.

 Toni thanked him quickly, before walking over. "Hela!"

 Hela heard someone call her voice and looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. "Huh? Did someone call my name?"

 "Yeah!" Momotaro grabbed into Hela's shoulders and turning her so she saw Toni.

 "Huh? Toni?" Hela’s eyes went wide. She hasn't heard or seen Toni in so long so to finally see her after so long was overwhelming. She wanted to hug her and start crying, but she had to remain professional. "A-Are you okay?" She asked, looking around. Loki was farther from them, distracted. She didn't see anyone else around them. "I mean, I know you're now being watched over Thor very carefully so is it okay for you to be talking to me?"

 Toni smiled warmly at the girl, putting on a brave face. "I'm fine, and yes, Sebastian has given me permission. Of course if anyone else found out we'd be in deep shit." She kept her voice light, looking the girl over. "But how're you? I missed you..." She half mumbled the last part, taking all her strength not to hug the girl as tight as she could.

 "Ahhh, the Tiger. Yes he's definitely one of Thor's more brutal men, but he's one who won't take advantage of you. He has his hands full with his hot mess boyfriend whose dick is so small because he shoved half of it into his personality." She smiled at Toni. "But I missed you too. It hasn't been the same around here. Thor's more active, Loki's getting sick and everyone else has becoming more wrapped up in responsibilities. Soon enough Loki will ensnare Thor in a trap and he'll be gone for good. We just need a little more time. I'm sorry, I must be boring you terribly. Well, talk: how are you managing? Have you gotten on anyone's good side?"

 Toni smiled softly at the girl, shaking her head. "You're never boring dear. But actually yes, Bucky and I have become quite close. I think he's going to be my ticket out of here." She said, before looking over her shoulder. Sebastian was pretending to be occupied with something, but he tapped the watch on his wrist, signaling time was up.

 The woman sighed, looking back to Hela. "I have to go. Stay safe okay? Don't get into too much trouble." She kissed the girl's forehead quickly. "Bye for now Hela." She muttered, before turning away from the pair and going off back to Sebastian.

 “Bye Toni..." Hela said, voice wavering ever so slightly before she turned her attention back to Momotaro. "I'm sorry for leaving you in the dark."

 "It's fine! Clearly that was something, well, something personal and private. Not the best time to interrupt." Momotaro said as he grabbed another box from the isle, tossing it into the shopping cart. "So, about that polygamy idea..."

 Toni was heading back to where Sebastian waited for her, but someone standing in the aisle caught her eye. She looked over to see Loki standing there, staring at different brightly colored packages. She glanced quickly at Sebastian, who had managed to get himself distracted talking to a cute working girl, and she figured she had enough time to speak with the man before her. She moved down the aisle, slowing her pace as she neared. “Hey stranger.”

 Loki didn't need to turn around to see who it was. "Ahh, fancy meeting you here Ma'am. It's been a while, I hope you're faring well."

 "Oh, just fantastic," Toni began, her voice sickly sweet. "Between being forced back into dancing, having my every single move watched by guards, and having my freedom stripped away, I'm just great. But enough about me, how are you Loki? It must be so hard being able to ignore every single problem that doesn't involve taking down your brother." 

 "You speak as if you would know what I've been up to." Loki turned so he could look at Toni. He wouldn't dare tell her that he has been worried for her. He wouldn't dare say how he has tried to reach to her and has killed men just so he could get an update on her wellbeing. In a way she was right: killing Thor was his main priority and always would be. It even surpassed his will to protect his little family. Since he was a little boy he had made it his job to take Thor down and beat him, but such childish goals have twisted into malevolent promises that Loki was intent on keeping. Once Thor was gone Loki will no longer have the will to live since his purpose for surviving will be gone. It was better to be bitter and cold towards Toni so she wouldn't be sad once he died. "Thor is not an easy man to live with, but you'll survive. Plus I've spoken to Bucky: he really likes you and is willing to throw his life on the line for you. He's also a very handsome man, you should really give him a chance."

 "Survive?" The word stung worse than anything. "Do you understand what he's done to me-“

 "-I know Thor better than you ever will, I know what he's capable of. I have seen him hold a boy down and beat him to death with a flashlight, never stopping even when the boy screamed. I have seen him lie to a homeless family and lead them to a room where they were promised food but instead were rewarded with murder and servitude. I have seen that wretched man hold a beautiful woman down and rape her repeatedly in front of her son and husband before killing the wife and son in cold blood!" His blood boiled at the thought, and he had to stop himself from lashing out at anyone near him. His throat closed up at the memory, his sweet Sigyn. He closed his eyes sighing heavily before continuing.

 "You're right, Toni. I'm just an inconsiderate, pathetic asshole who doesn't care about anyone other than himself." Loki said, his body trembling.

. "It's not my fault that you fucked up your chance for freedom. Remember, it was you who has no cares for anyone other than yourself! Remember when you tried to get me liquored up for a promotion? And remember when you went behind my back and left with your green eyed friend?-"

 "-I never betrayed you for a promotion! I did what I did so I could keep you around, because I actually felt something in the beginning. I was scared, Loki, scared to lose you. I fucked up, I admit it!" Her voice was rising with every word, and she had to stop herself before she began really screaming. She swallowed hard before continuing. "And that night I left with Bruce? I was drunk off my ass, all I saw was a familiar face, one who I thought could help me, take me out of your home so I wouldn't be such a damn burden on you! Bruce never told me what she was doing. And before I realized what was happening it was too fucking late. She let me leave with Steve, and he drugged me. I prayed to a god I didn't believe in, that somehow you would come help me. I guess I was wrong.”

 “I’ve already tried to help you! I’ve done nothing but help you, and look what that’s gotten either of us: nothing. Have you ever thought that maybe you’re not the one who needs saving all the time? Have you ever thought that maybe there’s someone out there who needs my help a little more than you do?” He stopped to cough in his hand, a wet substance landing on it. He looked down at his hand, shocked.

 It was blood.

 Clenching his fist Loki looked at Toni with a hard stare. He was starting to feel woozy, he needed to leave. "We're done." He hissed, closing his eyes. "Your bodyguard is waiting for you. Go back to him before you cause any more trouble. You're awfully good at that." He moved past her, barely brushing her as he made his way around Toni to walk back to Hela and Momotaro.

 Toni watched him leave, saying nothing else. She closed her eyes a moment, biting down hard on her lip to keep it from trembling. She gripped her arms tight, shaking as she walked back to Sebastian, who looked at her. He had heard everything, but refrained from speaking. "Let's go." She said, not looking him in the eye. Sebastian sighed, walking with the woman under his arm. He kept a tight grip around her, trying to ease the shaking. But it wasn't working, she was furious, heartbroken, disgusted, torn. She didn't look back at Loki or Hela, she didn't think it would be wise to.

 They checked out, Sebastian paying with cash rather than card. It was harder to track their whereabouts that way. They went out to the car, and he opened the car door for Toni, letting her sit in the backseat. She looked out the window, hot, angry tears streaming down her face, and no matter how hard she tried to wipe them away, they kept coming back. Her body shook still, she felt nauseous. Sebastian glanced back at her every so often in the rear view mirror, seeing how broken she was. What Loki had said was cold, but he knew the man's tactic. Push her away, get her to hate him, make it easier to say goodbye.

 "He's right you know." Toni muttered, wiping away another tear. "I do nothing but cause trouble. It's my fault things have gotten so bad for him."

 "You can't blame yourself for that Toni." Sebastian said, keeping his voice level.

 "Why shouldn't I? I just keep turning the knife in his back, bringing up these painful memories for everyone." She whispered, and watched in silent confusion as Sebastian pulled over, getting out of the car and coming to her side. "What are you-" She was cut off when he hugged her, climbing into the backseat with her.

 "Stop talking. You'll understand one day kid. Just not today." He cooed, brushing her hair back. Toni hid her face in the crook of his neck, crying silently. She hated when she cried, but what else was she to do? She couldn't apologize, not after that. He would never forgive her, and she couldn't blame him. Besides, what he had said had wounded her deeper than what he probably knew, and he didn't deserve her apologies.

 "I fucking hate his guts." She whimpered, and Sebastian just shushed her, knowing that she didn't truly mean it. Maybe now she did, but she couldn't hate forever. She had a heart, she couldn't hold grudges, not for too long, anyways.

 

 

 Hela watched as Loki walked back over to them, noticing that his movement was clumsy. "Loki, are you okay? Did you have another fallout with Toni?" She glanced down at Loki's hands, noticing that his hand was clenched in a fist. She reached over and grabbed Loki's wrist before the other man could react. She forced his fingers apart, gasping when she saw the blood. "Loki, what happened? Why is there blood? Did you hurt Toni?"

 "Not physically." Loki noted. "I did what had to be done. Now, she'll never forgive me."

 Hela blinked, more confused than ever. "Wait, what are you talking about?"

 "And that's good." Loki continued to speak. He swayed on his feet but he kept talking, determined to finish what he had to say. He grabbed Hela's shoulder with his bloody hand and grabbed Momotaro's shoulder with the other. He pulled them both in for an awkward hug. "I'm so selfish. I tell myself I don't care, but I really do. I cared about that girl, I care that Thor had hurt her and that I can't show her any kindness anymore, and I care about you all. I don't care if I live, but I care if you do. I want you all to live a well-deserved life. I want you to live the lives you want to live. I... want you all to be happy. I want to die but I want to see you live. I want to take Thor down with me, yet I want to watch you raise families. I want to live to see Hela succeed and to see Momotaro achieve his dreams. I... want to live to see Jormund walk."

 Hela's eyes widened when she heard Loki speak the last part. Now it all made sense, why he was suffering. He was doing it all so the man who never get the chance to live could. "Yes, your brother has spent his life confided to a hospital bed. It's horrible and unfair. He's a good man who has every right to live among the common folk. He has so much potential and can do good for the world. He has never truly lived. He's simply been existing, not doing much... I want to give him the chance to breath without choking. I want him to walk without struggling. I want him to laugh without pain. And even though I want to die, I don't want to leave you guys."

 After those words were spoken Loki felt a violent tremor course through him, so powerful he felt it to the core. Feeling a numbing pain shoot through him Loki groaned, coughed up some more blood before slumping in Hela and Momotaro's embrace, growing limp. 

 Momotaro was the first to catch on so he tightened his grip on Loki, shaking him. "Hey, Boss! Are you okay? W-What just happened, you're not-"

 "-Momotaro." Momotaro stopped as Hela spoke. Her voice wasn't fearful or shy, it was strong and authoritative. The voice of a queen. "Grab tightly onto Loki. We're dragging him to the hospital, now." Momotaro bit his lower lip as he grabbed onto Loki. Hela did the same and they ran past many people and made their way to the hospital.

 

  
 Bucky woke up to the smell of food cooking, and his stomach growled. He looked up sleepily to see Toni still in her night wear, scars visible. He looked away from them, instead focusing on her actions. "Are you making breakfast?" He yawned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Toni looked back, smiling gently.

 "Yeah, I decided I need to do something nice for you and Sebastian, since, you know, you guys have been taking such good care of me." She explained as she turned back to the food. Bucky smiled, standing up and walking over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

 "It's our pleasure." He muttered, kissing her cheek. She giggled and turned her face so she could kiss him properly.

 "Hands off Bucky, we're not allowed to touch the merchandise." A voice said, and Bucky glared as he looked over at Sebastian, who was running a hand through his sandy blond hair, a smirk on his handsome face.

 "She's not a piece of furniture Seb." Bucky said coolly, but backed away from Toni's touch.

 "The tag says otherwise, Buck." The man replied, stepping forward and looming over the slightly shorter man. "I may be okay with you two fooling around, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to stop it when I see it."

 "It's really none of your business, now is it?"

  "I was put in charge of protecting Toni, making sure that she doesn't get hurt, and that no one touches her. As long as she's in my eyesight, I will do as ordered."

 "I could fix that for you in a second. I know the one thing snipers love is being able to see."

 "Are you threatening me you little fucking-" The sniper lost his cool for a moment, grabbing Bucky by the throat and squeezing. Bucky's hands flew to his neck, eyes wide with terror.

 "Sebastian!" Toni yelled, jumping on the sniper's back and putting him in a choke hold. The sniper reacted quickly, letting go of Bucky and turning his attention instead to the woman on his back. He quickly flipped her off him, landing her on the couch. He snapped back to reality, his killer instinct wearing off.

 "You fight like a two year old." The sniper kept his focus on Toni, who stared at him in shock. "After breakfast, we're going to teach you how to defend yourself. I'll be damned if I allow you to continue to fight like that." He said, and Toni just nodded. Bucky watched in silence as the other man walked towards the bathroom, complaining about how he needed a shower.

 

 "Again!" Sebastian barked, circling Toni. He watched as she quickly beat into the punching bag in front of her, breathing heavy and sweat dripping down her face. She was feeling great, her body filled with endorphins as she continued to hit the punching bag, moving to and fro as she did, as Sebastian had instructed her to do.

 He smiled, looking over at Bucky, who stood in the corner, obviously dissatisfied. "You're not going to be able to protect her every step of the way, Bucky. And unless you want another guy to get their hands on her, you'll let her learn." Sebastian called, causing the other man to roll his eyes and look away. "Alright kid, time to move onto the real stuff." He said, placing a hand on Toni's shoulder.

 She looked up at him, panting. "Like?"

 He led her over to a large mat, causing her eyebrows to crinkle in confusion, and Bucky's eyes to widen. "Sebastian-"

 "You're going to fight me." Sebastian said, ignoring the other man. Toni looked caught off guard. "Huh? Are you serious? You're fucking huge, you really want me to try and fight you?" She asked, to which the man nodded.

 "You may have to protect yourself against guys twice my size, and unless you want to let them rape you, you're gonna have to beat them off. So, fight me." Sebastian said, opening himself up for a punch. Toni just looked at him, unsure of what to do really.

 "Fine. I'll start us off." Sebastian sighed, before hitting Toni in the face. She faltered a bit, holding her jaw, and Bucky went to step in front of her. "Sebastian I swear to god you get away from her or I'll-"

 "Take one more step towards me and I'll blow your fucking brains out Barnes." Sebastian threatened, completely serious. "She needs to learn, now back-" He didn't get to finish before a fist connected with the side of his face. "Shit!" He yelped, before swinging at the girl, who ducked immediately, punching him in the side.

 He fell back, looking at her, smiling. "Thatta girl." He muttered, before diving at the woman.

"Come on Toni, kick me off! I'm not going to stop until you do!" Sebastian said harshly, pinning the woman's arms down into the mat. He was trying to demonstrate the fact that she wouldn't always be able to use her arms to punch her way out of a situation. The woman was exhausted from the earlier exercises, but Sebastian showed her no pity. "Do it!" Toni struggled to work her legs out, bring them up until her knees were between their bodies. She pushed as hard as she could, and actually put a smidge of distance between their bodies, before she used one foot to kick him in the gut and knock the wind out of him.

 He fell back, releasing her. He smiled, watching as she stood, shaking a bit from the strenuous activity. "Alright, I think that's enough." Bucky said, finally stepping in as he wrapped his arm around Toni's waist, offering her some support.

 "It's over when I say it's over Barnes." Sebastian growled as he stood. "Now come on Toni, I want you to repeat that."

 "No, Moran. She's tired. She needs to rest." Bucky said, his lips twisting into a snarl.

 "Toni, get over here, now." Sebastian ordered, but she didn't move. She couldn't.

 "She's going home," The other man said, leading Toni towards the door.

 "You know Barnes, I'm getting really sick of you trying to make me out to be the bad guy." The sniper started towards them. Bucky placed the woman behind him, and turned so that he faced the older and much larger man.

 "And I'm sick of you pushing Toni! You're not her fucking father, so stop acting like it!"

 "I was put in charge of protecting her, and since I know for a fact I can't protect her all the time, I want her to learn to keep herself safe!"

 "She'll be fine without your help! Now leave her alone would you?"

 "I'll leave her alone as soon as you do Barnes! You're not her fucking little boyfriend, she doesn't belong to you! No matter what you do, she's never going to be yours!" Sebastian retorted, causing the other man to get even angrier.

 "You don't think I know that? I'm trying to save her from herself, from all the shit that she's gone through! You're right, maybe I can't always protect her physically, but maybe I can save her heart from breaking at every little turn!"

 "Oh, how're you going to do that Barnes? Whisk her away to some island in the Bahamas where you two will have all the time in the world to fuck and be happy? It doesn't work like that Bucky! You can't protect the ones you care about! Because no matter what, someone out there is going to take them away from you! You want to save her? Let her the fuck go! Stop treating her like she's some little girl that you can save, and stop pretending that you two can actually be together! Thor would hunt you down in a minute, and kill you! Not to mention what he would do to her! Do you really want to put her through that?" The sniper yelled, now in Bucky's face.

 "Shut the fuck up Moran!" Bucky shouted, grabbing the bigger man by the collar.

 "Make me Barnes!" Sebastian shouted back, pulling a gun and pressing it into the man's stomach.

 "Enough!" Toni screamed, running over and kicking Sebastian's legs out from underneath him. He spun immediately, attacking her. She screamed in anger and fear, trying to push him off. But she was so tired, she couldn't do it. But she would be damned if she didn't try. Bucky cried out, slamming into the man's side and knocking him off Toni, covering her with his own body. Sebastian rolled over to the side, looking between the two, his breathing heavy. Toni looked a mix of scared and concerned, but when she tried to reach out to him, Bucky stopped her.

 "Fine, you two want to get yourselves killed? Do it. But don't get me involved." Sebastian said, standing up and storming out of the gym.

Sebastian walked out of the gym, fuming. He should have killed Bucky right then and there, in front of Toni. It would have taught her a thing about getting attached too easily. Love was a trap. He knew that from experience.

"Sebastian!" A voice broke his train of thought, and he looked behind him to see Toni limping over to him. He saw now how bad she looked, her cheek was bruised, her lip cut, and her knuckles were bleeding. Her legs probably killed her as well. "Please, don't go."

"I'm not going anywhere kid, I just needed-" He stopped as Toni wrapped her arms around him, hiding her bruised face in his chest. "I just needed some air."

"I'm sorry." He could hear her say, and he pushed her away a bit, forcing her to look up at him.

 "What for?" He tried hard not to let his concern show.

"For being stupid. You're right, Bucky and I can't be together. We shouldn't be. We're not children." Toni sighed, taking her face away from his hand. "I'm going to get him killed, and myself hurt. I need to break it off."

 "Don't say that kid," Sebastian sighed, pulling away from the hug. "I think we need to have a talk, one that you never got."

 Toni's eyebrows furrowed. "You're not gonna give me the sex talk are you?" Her voice was light, teasing.

 Sebastian had to laugh at that one. "No, no it's a little more important than that."

 Sebastian never shared his story. He didn't like to drag up the past, he found it to be stupid, unnecessary. But for some reason he sat there next to Toni on the bench outside the gym, spilling his heart out to this girl who he had known for a little over a week.

 "I wasn't always a thug, like this. I used to be young, and stupid and careless, kind of like you." Toni glared at him playfully. "I used to be in love with this beautiful woman, with blond hair and green eyes, and the most precious figure. She was short, and did the cutest thing with her nose when she got angry with me... anyways, it was just after I got home from the war, and they had finally discharged me after six years of service. I had been a kid going into that war, and I hadn't had too many girlfriends in high school, so when I came home, I was looking for a little action. And I went out to this bar, and then I saw here. I swear, it was like love at first fucking sight, like you see in the movies where your eyes meet and suddenly a slow song comes on and you get all shaky and nervous, but you know you just gotta go over and talk to her. And I did, we talked all night, and the day after and the day after that. I knew I was falling for her, and after a month of us dating, I proposed to her, she laughed in my face, called me an idiot. I never saw her again after that day. She fucking killed me, but I realized after that, what I had felt wasn't love. It was puppy love, and I vowed that I wasn't going to love anyone, ever. I wasn't going to allow myself to ever be that weak again, to be that stupid."

 Toni took in the man's words. She understood what he was saying, about love. And she knew he was trying to warn her that what she was feeling wasn't what she thought it was. Or so he thought.

 Toni didn't say anything to him, she just wrapped her arms around his large neck and hugged him. Not caring that he didn't hug back. Just as long as he knew she was there.

 After their moment, the two returned to the gym. Bucky hung up the phone as they entered, looking past Toni to Sebastian. "That was Steve. He needs us in for a job." He said, to which the sniper nodded. "We'll take you home, Toni."

 Toni's lips set into a hard line, and she looked to the floor. She wouldn't admit the fear that ran through her at the thought of either of them getting hurt. The men saw, but neither reassured her that everything would be okay.

 They may have been criminals, but they didn't like to lie to a pretty face.

 "Uhm... I'm not so sure that I understand this one."

 "It's not as hard as it seems. Just think it out. 'A man was found dead in his study. He was slumped over his desk and a gun was in his hand. There was a cassette recorder on his desk. When the police entered the room and pressed the play button on the tape recorder they heard: "I can't go on. I have nothing to live for." Then there was the sound of a gunshot. How did the detective immediately know that the man had been murdered and it wasn't a suicide?'

 "...The cassette had started at the beginning of the man's utterance. Someone else had to be there to rewind the tape. "

 "Atta boy! See, I knew you would get it."

 Even though Loki was supposed to be in his hospital bed, recovering, he decided that wasting time in a bed would be so boring so he went and wandered off into Jormund's room. He was currently sitting on a chair by Jormund's bed, who was tucked in it and had his oxygen mask on. His eyes were closed as he thought of the answer to the riddle and once he did he opened his eyes and grinned, happy that he was able to figure it out. Loki smiled at him, glad that he was having fun. Jormund was a boy who loved to use his brain and when he was little Loki would always challenge him to a series of riddles. He would always get them right... except for one...

 

 "That was tricky. You're riddles are getting more difficult." Jormund noted as he stared at Loki, who was also wearing a hospital gown. He didn't ask the man why he was in the hospital; if Loki wanted to tell him, he would. "But they're still fun."

 "I'm glad you think so. I could never tell any of your siblings them; they'd get so bored." Loki said as he chuckled. "Now it's your turn."

 Jormund blinked as he thought. "Okay, 'A rich and handsome man named James Leonard was murdered on a Sunday afternoon. At the time of the murder there was: the maid, the cook, the butler, the gardener and the wife. 

 Maid: I was fixing the table.   
 Cook: I was cooking breakfast.   
 Butler: I was polishing the silverware and the dishes.   
 Gardener: I was planting tomato seeds.   
 Wife: I was reading a book. 

 Who did it?'"

 Loki kept smiling as he answered. "The cook. After all, you don't cook breakfast in the afternoon."

 "Gah, you beat me again!" Jormund said as he crossed his arms childishly. "I'm never going to beat you..."

 "Hey, never say never! You're still young, you have time to learn." Loki couldn’t help but laugh at the boy’s behavior.

 "Yeah, well not long. I mean, who knows when I'm going to kick the bucket. It's only a matter of time." Jormund coughed into his mask. He had been told that he would die while he was young since he was a child and since then his body has only gotten worse. The words used to hurt him but now they didn't faze him. He knew he was going to die, and he accepted it. He just wished that it would happen soon; his body was becoming less of a way to live and more of a vessel to pain. It hurt to move, it hurt to talk, and it hurt to laugh. He just wanted it to end already.

 "Well, you never know! Strange things have been known to happen in a hospital." Loki said, voice gentle. Yes, Jormund was going to live to see a day when he could laugh without hacking up his lungs. He was going to live long enough so he could finally live, that he swore. "But hey, only time will tell."

 "Indeed: time is the best teacher, yet it kills all its pupils." Jormund said, chuckling dryly. "Oh, it's your turn!"

 "You are in a remote place. You have a gun with only two bullets in it. You are standing in front of a jaguar, a tiger, and a lion. They are very hungry. How do you survive?"

 "Uhm...well... oh, this is a hard one." Jormund spoke through stutters, not liking that he was stumped by a riddle. Really, he couldn't think of a way that the man in the scenario could survive! He only had two bullets, for crying out loud!

 "It's okay Jormund, I know you can figure it out." Loki said, amused that Jormund was taking the riddle so seriously. "Just think it through, there is a way he can survive."

"Well clearly there is! Or else he would-oh, for crying out loud!" It clicked. "He shoots the lion and tiger and then drives away in the jaguar... because it's a car brand."

"Ding ding! We have a winner." Loki said as he turned his head to cough. He sighed before he glanced back at Jormund. "Man, we're just a couple of sick puppies, aren't we? We're a mess."

 "Yeah, the only difference is that you have a purpose. You have a reason to live while I'm just slowly dying in this bed." Jormund said, frowning slightly. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. I shouldn't have said that."

 "No, don't apologize! You have no reason to, it's not fair what's happening to you. It's not fair that you're suffering because of your fucked up genetics." Loki placed his hand on top of Jormund's own hand, squeezing it gently. "Even though the world has been so cruel to you, you never curse them out. You're a very mature man and I'm proud of you. And as for my purpose, well I'll have you know that soon enough that purpose will soon fade."

 "But not having a purpose in life is the same as being dead!" Jormund said frantically as he looked at Loki, eyes wide. "You can't die, it'll be so sad! Hela will cry, Fenrir will cry, the twins will cry, Sleipnir will cry... I will cry! You're the man who saved my family, who brought us out from a horrible environment and gave us another chance at life. You're our father and we need you around longer! Once your purpose is gone, what will happen?"

 Loki didn't answer. There's no way he could tell Jormund the truth, not yet: the poor boy would drop dead of a heart attack. "It's wise not to worry about such trivial events. I can assure you, once my purpose is fulfilled it won't matter because you'll be too happy to care. Now, isn't it your turn?"

 "Oh, yes! And I have a difficult one... There is a story that a man and not a man saw and did not see a bird and not a bird perched on a branch and not a branch and hit him and did not hit him with a rock and not a rock... how is this possible?"Jormund said, staring at Loki.

"... Indeed, it's difficult... but not difficult enough! It's because it's a eunuch who did not see well saw a bat perched on a reed and threw a pumice stone at him which missed. Better luck next time Jormund!"


End file.
